The Fire Within
by blonde22
Summary: This is an AU fic, meaning this story is not like the show. So if your looking for a fic that's exactly like the show I would not recommend reading mine. I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. I AM JUST A FAN! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bulma laid in her bed wide awake just staring at the ceiling. Her Saiyan house guest was being more than a pain but all week he hadn't bothered her once. She was grateful but curious. Yamcha didn't seem to mind since he got to spend the whole week with her. Bulma was growing tired of her relationship with the desert bandit. It seemed to always be off and on and going nowhere, she was at an age where she wanted more. He didn't seem like he was ready to settle down at all. In fact she was debating calling him on a text she got saying after he left her today he was out with another woman. She wanted so bad to just have him be faithful to her. Something Yamcha never did to well. Bulma grew tired of laying in her bed wide awake and decided to go for a walk in the indoor forest her mother had built a few years ago. It was peaceful and filled with beautiful flowers, a waterfall, stream and fishing pond. It always soothed her.

"Before I go for a walk, I'm texting Yamcha and telling him that we need to talk. I have to do this for myself." Bulma stated out loud while typing into her phone. Within thirty seconds a reply came asking if he could come over. She replied a simple yes and waited for him. Only five minutes passed when he showed up, not normal since he lived so far away.

"Hey Yamcha, I want to talk but we need to go to the gardens, its calming in there."

"Sure thing Bulma."

"Yamcha you reek of booze! How much have you had tonight!"

"As much as I want, let's get this over with babe I'm getting irritated."

"Fine"

The pair made their way to the gardens neither knowing that they were thinking the wrong thing about what was going to happen. They reached the door and walked in stopping by the stream and settling on the grass. Bulma was wearing a tank top and shorts and sat holding her knees facing him.

"Well Yamcha, I've been thi—GROSS STOP IT!"

"What's wrong with you? I thought you brought me in here so we could finally have sex!"

"NO NOT EVEN CLOSE! I'm breaking up with you, for good!"

"No you're not, I say when it's over and it is not over until I get mine!" Yamcha pushed himself on top of her and just as she was about to scream he forced his tongue in her mouth. She tried to fight back kicking and pushing but he was stronger than her. Her eyes widened as he tried to pull down her shorts, she was mentally begging him not to all the while struggling to get him off. She knew he was more than drunk at this point, her Yamcha would never do this to her in the right state of mind…or so she hoped.

"Please Yamcha don't do this! Please stop it!" Bulma tried to yell fighting back the tears.

She had one more burst of adrenaline and managed to free herself, she jumped up and tried to run when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, not knowing why, she screamed the only thing she thought would help her.

"VEGETA HELP ME PLEASE VEGETA!"

"That prick can't help you bitch! I'm done with your cock tease games! NOW SHUT UP AND BEHAVE!"

With that he slapped her hard across the face.

"Please Vegeta, I'm begging you, please help me." Bulma whimpered ever so softly

"I SAID SHUT U—"

Yamcha was thrown off her in a flash and landed in the stream. Bulma looked up and saw her savior standing over her with hand outstretched to help her up.

"Vegeta, oh my Kami thank you so much!"

"I did not do it to help you, I was tired of hearing your screams and your constant ki changes were a distraction to my training."

"Oh, well could you throw him out of the house? He will not stop and now he will try even harder after what you just did."

Yamcha was pulling himself out of the stream cold, wet, and pissed off. He turned and faced Bulma and Vegeta and shot her a look that sent chills up her spine. She hid behind Vegeta in hopes that he would protect her.

"Vegeta this is not your problem, it's between me and Bulma now leave, I have some very important business to finish with her."

"You will finish nothing with this woman, she is to fix my gravity room immediately."

He turned his heard and looked at her, she took the hint and got up and ran out to the yard. Yamcha jumped up and tried to fly after her but a much faster Vegeta was standing right in front of him.

"Vegeta get out of my way!"

"Make me weakling."

The fire in Vegeta's black eyes said enough and Yamcha knew not to try or he would be dead.

"She's not worth it!" Yamcha screamed and flew out of the skylight.

Vegeta walked into the GR to find the woman standing at the controls with a very confused look on her face.

"Woman what are you doing in here?"

"You said the GR was broken so I came to fix it, but I can't find anything wrong with it."

"That was just to get you out of the room, now go to your sleeping quarters so I can finish my training for the night."

"No need to be an ass Vegeta! I'm leaving willingly, I can't believe I was beginning to like you, and tolerate you! Ugh you sure know how to test my patience!"

"You will shut that mouth of yours and do as I say because if I recall correctly you have not had to work this week and I just saved your pathetic existence from that weakling you call a boyfriend."

"He did that because I tried to break up with him and wouldn't sleep with him. I'm not one of those sluts he cheats on me with all the time. I will not sleep with someone that I don't see a long relationship in our future. And for your information I did say thank you to you and I am grateful and I do owe you my life for that Vegeta, but you WILL NOT treat me like some slave when you live in MY home and I fix your training gear, designed your new armor and-"

Before she could finish she felt a strong massive hand around her neck and it shoved her against the wall. Bulma was scared but deep down knew he wouldn't hurt her so she drew up her courage and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You, woman will watch your tongue I am a prince and shall be treated as such, if I didn't need your brains to fix and improve my GR and the bots you would be dead. I will only be patient with you for so long." Vegeta leaned in and whispered into her ear the last part of his speech.

"Well Vegeta it seems we will be arguing a lot because I will not falter to your rules."

"It seems" Vegeta outstretched his arm towards the controls and sent a blast right at it.

"Now fix my GR it's broken."


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma had worked into the early morning fixing the massive hole Vegeta blew into the control panel. She was exhausted, upset, angry and confused. Yamcha had never acted like this before and she needed to know why.

"Hello"

"Yamcha, I want to know why you acted that way last night."

"B I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself lately."

"That's apparent! Now what's going on with you?"

"Nothing B I'm fine, let it go. Now where are we going for dinner tonight after my baseball game?"

"Nowhere Yamcha, we are not together anymore."

"Come on give me another chance please!"

"No, after last night I'm done, and you won't even tell me what's going on with you."

"Fine Bulma, your loss not mine!"

"Good bye Yamcha. I wish you the best of luck in life and your big game tonight."

"Thanks"

Bulma hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand. It was time to start her day on just a few hours of sleep. She crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom leaving a trail of her clothes behind her. She was planning on taking a long shower to relax but someone had other plans for her.

"Woman get out here, my bots need to be upgraded."

"Vegeta I am in the shower! Your bots will have to wait! I got like no sleep last night because of you so give me like five minutes of peace!"

"You will get out here now or I will come in there and drag you out."

"Vegeta men do not walk in on woman in the shower here on Earth, unless they are in a relationship together of some sort."

"Time is up."

"VEGETA GET OUT!" Bulma screeched grabbing the closest towel and wrapped it around herself.

"I said I was coming in after you did I not? Now get dressed and meet me in your lab."

"You're such an ass Vegeta! I'll be down there when I'm ready!"

"Woman I wouldn't keep me waiting long. I'm not a patient man."

"So I've seen, now get out of my room and let me get ready please!"

Vegeta stood there for a moment and eyed the blue haired woman, for the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. The water glistened on her milky skin and the angry expression on her face just brought out the crystal blue of her eyes, she was quite the beauty. Vegeta caught himself staring at her and quickly turned and left the room. Bulma rolled her eyes as shut her door to get dressed. She was going to make him wait on her that was for sure, but she wouldn't make him wait too long knowing he would indeed come get her. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then went down to her lab.

"Vegeta, are you in here?"

Bulma walked around the lab looking for fire haired Saiyan, but he wasn't in there. Had he decided to make her wait now? Bulma's patience was wearing thin so she sat at her desk and got into her computer, being the heiress to the Capsule Corporation she was in the news a lot so she usually checked the internet daily to read the new scandals and rumors going around about her. Bulma found the usual articles and then one stuck out to her.

"**Baseball Star Yamcha Hospitalized for Possible Overdose"**

"Oh my Kami, Yamcha, that explains the strange behavior!" Bulma put her head in her hand and began to read the article.

_West City Wildcats' all-star pitcher Yamcha was hospitalized today after collapsing on the field during the first inning. The doctors say the young man is stable and should gain a full recovery. Steroids, along with 3 other performance enhancing drugs were found in the man's system. The three drugs usually mix fine when taken as directed by a physician but the pitcher had taken 3 times the amount allotted by his doctor. Lucky for him they were able to pump his stomach in time and now he is in recovery. The doctors say he should be back to normal in about three weeks. We have not been able to reach the teams head coach for a comment on Yamcha returning to the field after he heals. Rumors have been spreading that the overdose was due to his recent break up with CC's gorgeous heiress Bulma Briefs. We will keep you informed on the situation._

"How dare they try and blame this on me! That's bullshit!"

A very furious Bulma stood from her chair with tears streaming down her cheeks she was worried about Yamcha, just because they broke it off didn't mean she stopped caring for her friend, and she was so angry the papers are blaming her for his stupidity. She started up the stairs from the lab when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta with tears still falling from her eyes and a look of such desperation on her face he immediately let her go.

"I'll be back later Vegeta, the bots will have to wait."

"Woman, why are you crying? I know you are weak but I did not grab you that hard."

"No Vegeta it wasn't you, it's Yamcha. He overdosed on steroids and like three other drugs and the papers are blaming me for it and I just I-"

Bulma fell into the Saiyan's powerful chest and began to sob into it. Vegeta had no idea what was happening, he wanted to tell her to get off him but part of him felt something for her. He enjoyed the warmth of her body against his own. He just stood there and looked down at her. He wanted her to stop crying. Vegeta slowly stepped back away from her and she realized what she had just done.

"I-I'm sorry Vegeta. I've gotta go."

With that she rushed up the stairs and out of the lab, leaving behind a very curious Saiyan. What had just happened? Why did he let her cry into his chest? The battle going on in his head has only just begun. Bulma drove over to the hospital with all the same questions in her head, why did she just cry into Vegeta, of all people to show pure weakness to. She felt safe with him for some reason and loved the sound of his heartbeat, it was calming to her. Bulma arrived at the hospital and made her way in through the entrance that was made for her so she could come and go unnoticed. She reached the wing that Yamcha was in and asked the nurses what room was his. The nurses pointed her in the direction and went back to paperwork. After a short walk down the hall Bulma stood in front of room 311. Taking a deep breath she walked in to find him sleeping.

"Yamcha, its Bulma wake up."

"B? What are you doing here?"

"I read what happened on the internet. Were the drugs what made you crazy that night at my house?"

"Yeah, the doc said I was pretty jacked up."

"Yamcha this isn't really a joking matter, and now the papers are saying that it was because I broke up with you."

"B I'm in the hospital and almost died and your worried about your precious reputation!"

"You almost died Yamcha because you are an idiot and took too many drugs!"

"Bulma, I need you. I'm sorry for everything please don't leave me."

"Yamcha, we are not healthy together. I will always be your friend but I cannot be with you."

"Well if that's the way you feel Bulma. I can't be your friend though. I can't be friends with someone that I'm in love with."

"If you were in love with me Yamcha, you wouldn't cheat on me all the time, you wouldn't hurt me the way you do."

"I need to get some rest."

"Good bye Yamcha."

"I love you Bulma, I always will."

Bulma left the hospital and went straight home, screw the papers at this point. She was way too emotional right now. She got home and walked in the front door to be greeted by Vegeta.

"You're late"

"No I'm not late Vegeta, I never gave you a time I would be home."

"Why are you crying again?"

"Because of this shit going on with Yamcha, I feel part to blame and I know it's weakness to cry Vegeta but I just can't hold it in anymore okay! So if you are going to verbally attack me then get on with it please!"

"Not worth my time."

Vegeta walked away to his bedroom and left her sobbing alone. For weeks Bulma was like a zombie walking around the compound. She did her daily routines, fixing Vegeta's bots, doing some upgrades, and then she goes to her room and doesn't come out until the next morning. Vegeta would try to pick fights with her but she never fought back anymore, she just gave in to whatever he said.

"Woman, I'm growing tired of your depression."

"I'm sorry Vegeta."

"Stop being a weakling Bulma and get yourself together."

"Okay"

Bulma walked out of the lab and went to her room for the night. Seeing the woman like this made Vegeta feel a way he has never felt before. He for once felt like he had to help someone. He had to help the beautiful heiress get the fire within her ignited again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out of bed, get dressed and make me some breakfast."

"Vegeta I'm sleeping ask my Mom."

"She is gone, now get up."

Vegeta knew how much it angered her if he was in her room and if he was waking her up. He was hoping that this might get her to argue and yell at him so he wouldn't be so bored all the time.

"Fine Vegeta, I'm getting up…..I'll be done in 5 minutes, can you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"And if I don't?"

"It's fine you can stay I'll go get dressed in the bathroom."

"I'll be in the kitchen. Don't keep me waiting."

"I won't."

Vegeta was not getting the answers from her that he wanted to hear. He only waited for Bulma to come down for 5 minutes and she walking in the kitchen.

"Vegeta what would you like to eat?"

"Woman what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"You walk around this place like the living dead, you stay in your room almost all day, and you do not even argue with me anymore. That seems like something to me."

"I'm just going through some stuff Vegeta. I don't want to talk about it. What do you want to eat?"

"Cook whatever you want, I will be back to eat in an hour."

With that Vegeta left the kitchen and took to the sky towards Goku's house. He knew that if he asked Goku would not tell anyone.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"It's the woman"

"Bulma?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Kakarot, if I knew I would not be asking a third class for assistance."

"Well what is she doing that you need my help?"

"Since she and the weakling broke up and he tried to end his pathetic life she walks around the living area like the living dead, she does not argue with me anymore she gives in to whatever I say, and she spends most of her time in bed. She does not even spend hours after she's showered doing whatever females do."

"Oh man, that's not good at all, maybe I should come talk to her."

"Well Kakarot aren't you a smart one! She shall know nothing of me coming here, do you understand? No one shall know I asked what was wrong with the woman."

"Fine Vegeta, but admit it, you like her!"

"What? I-Ugh-Your such a clown Kakarot!"

"You do like her Vegeta! Vegeta likes Bulma! Who knew!"

"STOP IT KAKAROT!"

"Gosh sorry, you didn't have to yell at me."

"I'm leaving fool. Will you help her or not?"

"Of course I am! I'll be right behind you!"

"Hn."

The two Saiyans flew towards the Capsule Corporation compound and landed in the yard. Goku spotted Bulma through the massive kitchen bay window. She was pale, her hair wasn't brushed and she had lost so much weight.

"Vegeta has she been eating?"

"I don't know Kakarot I train all day, but judging by her size I would say no."

"I'm going to talk to her."

Goku went inside and found his friend sitting at the table behind the spread of food she had cooked for her house guest.

"Hey Bulma! What's up?"

"Oh hey Goku, I didn't know you were coming over, I'll start on some more food for you."

"No it's okay, I need to talk to you."

"Are you sick?"

"No Bulma I'm fine, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Goku."

"Bulma your hair isn't brushed, you're wearing an oversized shirt and boxer shorts, your pale, and you are too skinny, your gross skinny Bulma."

"Well thanks for cheering me up!"

"What is going on with you? Seriously this is not the Bulma I know, you would never be seen wearing that, your hair is always perfect, you cried all the time when we were searching for the dragon balls all those years ago because you got dirty, or you didn't have clean clothes, come B what's wrong with you?"

Bulma looked at the floor and realized that her friend was right. She had let this go on for too long but now she didn't know how to stop it.

"I'm stuck in a rut Goku, I'll be okay though really."

"Bulma I'm coming back in a few days to check on you and I don't want to see you like this. Got it?"

"Got it Goku. Thanks for checking on me."

"Anytime, your my family Bulma I won't let anything happen to you."

Goku went down to the yard where Vegeta was leaning against a tree, probably meditating.

"She promised she would be okay Vegeta. She just let herself get so down she couldn't stop it. I bet if you try and spark a fight with her she wont give in so easily."

"Hn."

"Well I'm heading home; Chi-Chi probably has lunch ready."

Goku flew off and when he was out of sight Vegeta decided to go inside and see if what the younger Saiyan said was true.

"What is that foul smell?"

"What foul smell Vegeta?"

"Oh nothing nevermind, it's just you."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!"

"You stink, go take a shower!"

"What an asshole! I'm going through a really hard time right now Vegeta and you do NOT need to add to it! I get you're a royal pain in the ass and all but do try to have a small ounce of respect for someone that cooks your food, cleans your room, does your laundry and fixes EVERYTHING that you break!"

"Why would I have respect for a servant?"

"I'm NOT YOUR FUCKING SERVANT VEGETA!"

"Everything you listed to me just now is everything my servants did for me."

"I'm going to take a nice hot bath, light some candles and forget about you for at least an hour!"

"Good at least the house will smell better!"

"Go fuck yourself Vegeta."

Bulma walked out of the kitchen and up to her bath leaving Vegeta alone to eat. When she was out of sight a smirk grew on his face. She had started to get her fire back again and he would have entertainment now. Bulma took a long hot bubble bath and thought a lot about everything going on in her life. Bulma grabbed her phone and began texting.

"_Yamcha, look I have been really depressed lately and I want to tell you that I am sorry the way things ended with us. I'm sorry that you hurt yourself because of me but I'm not sorry that I did end our relationship. I wish things would have been different but they aren't and that's life. I need to move on and let go of the hurt, so from the bottom of my heart Yamcha I forgive you for all the hurt. I'd like to start all over again and be friends with no hurt feelings."_

_ "B, I love you, I've always loved you and nothing will ever stop that. I would love the chance to start over as friends B. I need you in my life one way or another and going through rehab has made me realize that even more."_

"_I'm glad we can be friends. How is the outpatient rehab going?"_

_ "It's tough, I want a drink pretty bad but I'm trying to stay strong. They have me on special pills to wean me off the roids and everything and I get to stay home so it's nicer for me, would you be willing to come over and just watch a movie?...as friends ya know?"_

"_Don't you think it's too soon for that?"_

_ "No way, I think it would be a good chance for us to start over."_

"_Okay but if it gets weird I'm leaving."_

_ "Deal. How does 6 sound? That way its not late so it doesn't seem like a date."_

"_Okay sounds good. See you at 6 "_

Bulma was not so sure if going to watch a movie would be the best idea but if she was going to get out of this rut then facing the root of the problem seemed like the right thing to do. She didn't dress up or put on make-up, this was not a date and she wanted to make sure Yamcha knew that. She wore one of her Pink by VS sweat suits and her long blue hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Bulma was done getting ready and headed down stairs. Vegeta was in the living room watching TV.

"I see you managed to bath finally."

"Funny Vegeta, I'm going out for a while so I ordered you some take out. The money is on the counter I should be home by 9:30."

"Where are you going?"

"To watch a movie with a friend"

"You are going to see that weakling aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I have senses beyond anything your human brain can comprehend, I can tell when you are lying, hiding something, angry, sad, whatever you may be feeling without you telling me, or even showing it."

"Ya know, I'd love to pick through that brain of your Vegeta. Well I'm leaving, I'll be home soon. Oh hey when I come home I'd like to talk to you about something. Okay? Bye!"

She knew she should go before giving him a chance to answer her. She got into her car and headed to Yamcha's. Bulma arrived about 20 minutes after her drive began, she capsulized her car and knocked on the door. Yamcha answered and was clean shaven, he had on a tight black wife beater that contrasted his tan skin and grey sweat pants. Yamcha hurt her pretty badly but he sure was good looking!

"Hey B! Come on in."

"Hey, thanks."

She sat on the couch and he immediately sat down next to her. His cologne was seeping into her nose, he was wearing her favorite. What was he trying to pull? The movie started and the lights were dim in the apartment. After the movie had been on for about 15 minutes Yamcha moved closer to her slowly, she didn't even notice because he was playing her favorite movie so she was into the TV.

"Thank you for coming over Bulma, it's nice to have a friend."

"No problem Yamcha, I figured after all we have been through the least I can do is try to be your friend."

At that moment Bulma realized how close he had gotten and she moved down a little, she got drawn back into the movie and he again moved closer and closer to her until he was touching her legs. Yamcha yawned and placed an arm around her, out of habit she leaned into him and snuggled up to his side enthralled with the movie before her. Yamcha slowly pulled her down on top of him and began to softly kiss her lips, not thinking she returned the kiss. The two were deep into the kiss when Yamcha rolled on top of her and started taking off her shirt, that is when Bulma finally came to her senses and realized what was going on. Yamcha's hands were roaming all over her body and she could feel his rock hard member pushing between her legs. Bulma opened her mouth to speak but he again began to kiss her passionately.

"Yamcha, stop, we can't do this."

"Come on B, don't fight it, let go and give in to your feelings."

"No, seriously we can't do this. We are friends Yamcha."

Bulma was trying to reason with him and get him to stop, his lower body was pressed against her, he was kissing and feeling every inch of her and she was trying to get free. Yamcha begin to rock his hips up and down rubbing himself between her legs. It did feel good, but she needed to stop him, she was not in love with him and this is not how she wanted this to be.

"Yamcha stop it. I mean it we are NOT going to do this."

"Shh B, don't speak just feel…..tell me how good this feels, how right this feels."

"Yamcha no, get off me. I need to leave."

Bulma used all her might to push him off, she got up and left in a hurry. She was home in a matter of minutes from speeding. She rushed inside and went straight to her room ignoring Vegeta standing in front of her with his arms crossed over chest.

"Woman what's wrong with you now? You are not letting that weakling do this to you again are you?"

"Vegeta get out of my room."

"No, you said you had to speak with me when you arrived so speak woman."

"Vegeta now is not the time! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You will watch your tongue with me!"

Bulma stood up and marched over the Saiyan and was nose to nose with him, she had to stand on her tip toes of course.

"Vegeta, get the fuck out of my room and leave me alone, now!"

Vegeta saw the spark in her eyes ignite, she was herself again, finally she was ready to fight and stop being so weak. Seeing that look in her eyes made him feel excited and he could no longer control himself.

"Make me weakling." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her next move

"You will move your ugly body out of my door, the sight of you is making me sick. Go find someone else to bother."

Bulma took a shot for his pride knowing that would hit him hard. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest and leaned in to her neck, his breath was sweeping across her neck and ear. She was immediately aroused and had no idea why. Then he began to speak, and his deep raspy voice came out as just a whisper.

"Woman, listen closely, you know as well as I do that you do not find me disgusting, you love to look at me, I've caught you watching me when I leave the GR in just my shorts, in fact I can smell your arousal right now, so how about you stop that annoying screaming and tell me what you want."

Bulma's knees grew weak and she felt herself melting at the rough touch of the Prince. She had to draw up some strength and tell him where to shove it, and fast.

"Vegeta, you are an arrogant, self-centered, obnoxious, rude, and a pain in the ass, I have no desire of you except for you to leave my room."

"You are not a good liar."

Vegeta set her down roughly to startle her a little bit, but he was surprised when she caught herself and shot a punch right for his chin, and managed to land it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all like the story so far! :) R&R please! Thanks so much for the support!**

"What? Didn't think I could do it?"

"Foolish woman, I promise you that will never happen again. Now tell me what you wanted to speak about."

"Oh right, I forgot about that, well let me change and I'll meet you in the home theater."

"Hn. Make it quick."

Bulma wanted those clothes off, she felt gross just wearing them! She was also pretty happy that Vegeta didn't freak how she smelled like Yamcha. Bulma quickly changed and went into the theater where she found Vegeta already lounging on the couch drinking a beer.

"I didn't know you drank beer Vegeta."

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I'm going to get some wine from the mini bar."

"Woman if you want to speak with me then start, I will not sit here all night waiting on you."

"Well fine Mr. Grouch. I wanted to first thank you for what happened in the gardens."

She reached the couch and sat beside the Saiyan Prince, he was wearing sweats and a tight fitting t-shirt that accented his enormous muscles. She couldn't help but check him out, his hair stood straight up off his head like ebony flames, the man's facial features were cold yet she could see something in his eyes that was different when he was with her.

"I already told you I did not do it for you, I did it so you pathetic humans would stop distracting me from my training."

"Okay fine, whatever you say, anyway I was also wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

"Why"

"Because I'd like to know a little more about the Saiyan race, I only know what you've told Goku or what I've seen from him. I can build better training equipment and be able to treat your injuries better too if I know more."

"Fine, but you only get 10 minutes."

"Okay, so what happened to your home planet?"

"Frieza blew it up along with all of our people still left on it."

"Oh my Kami, that's horrible Vegeta! I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't blow it up."

"It's a human phrase of sympathy Vegeta, so next question, what were the people like?"

"We were a proud warrior race, feared throughout the galaxy until Frieza took control of our people and enslaved us to do his bidding."

"Why would he do that? Why didn't you fight back?"

"He too was afraid that one of us would transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan and destroy him and his planet. We could not fight back because even as strong as we all were, unless a Saiyan turned legendary there was no way to defeat him."

"Oh, how did you and the others manage to survive?"

"I was one of his elite soldiers and was sent away on a mission when he blew up the planet. My father, mother, my family was gone. But as a soldier death happens every day and you are used to it."

"Oh wow I see, so what makes Saiyans heal so much faster?"

"We are a warrior race woman, we needed to be able to survive many things, our blood is much different than you pathetic humans, we heal faster and each time we are beaten severely we grow stronger."

"What happened when you were under Frieza's rule?"

"To me, to other planets and races, what do you mean?"

"To you Vegeta."

"I had to obey that lizards every command, if I didn't he would punish me."

"What did he do?"

Vegeta was silent for a while trying to figure out how to answer her question, he wasn't exactly sure why he was answering her questions; he had never let his wall down with anyone before her. She just sat there watching him with those blue pools of eyes, not judging, not showing pity, just listening to him.

"If you disobeyed him, you would be tortured. As you know a Saiyans tail is highly sensitive, well he would use that against us. Beating out tails, some got their tail cut off, while others he would burn. I've been burned, beaten, broken bones, he's had his men chain me to the wall and he would whip my back with a wire, he thought he was hurting us, but I only grew stronger with each beating. He always put us in the tanks to heal fully and be ready for battle again so in a way those of us that could take it with out their will being broken only grew in strength."

"I see, I'm curious Vegeta, what was the tank? I'd like to recreate one for you. That way when you train to hard you can be healed in no time."

"The machine was not the hard part it was the fluid in the tank. It was modeled after Saiyan DNA and only a Saiyan could heal in it."

"Vegeta I am a genius! I bet I could do it. I would just need Saiyan DNA to study and just so happens I have a Saiyan living in my house!"

"You do, and if he refuses?"

"If he refuses I'll just ask Goku. He will do anything to help me."

"You will NOT use that third classes DNA to create a rejuvenation tank. That is an insult to me an elite, a prince and I would not use it."

"Well then your highness I guess you will let me study your DNA then won't you?"

Vegeta turned away to take a sip of his drink, he was happily surprised at the woman's tactics. She truly was smart, beautiful and strong. He would enjoy only her company and if that was going to happen than she couldn't see that weakling anymore. Vegeta would share with no one.

"You need to stay away from that weakling of yours."

"Excuse me? Yamcha is my friend Vegeta."

"A friend that has tried to rape you, that has hit you, and made you call out to me for help."

Bulma looked down at her wine glass ashamed, Vegeta was right, Yamcha has done all of those things to her, and he tried again tonight.

"He wasn't himself when that happened Vegeta."

"If you say so, but I do believe you were the one telling me how friends should never hurt you and should always be there for you and all that other sentimental bullshit you rambled on about, he does none of that. He only comes around you when he wants something, mostly when he thinks you will fuck him."

Vegeta hit her hard again with this one, the Saiyan Prince was indeed an ass but he was so right about Yamcha. One good thing about Vegeta, he may be a royal pain but he never lies, and always sticks by his word. His pride wouldn't let him do otherwise.

"Your right Vegeta, he has never been good for me. We always fought, he was always cheating, and then twice he tried to have sex with me after numerous times of begging him not to. I do need to stay away from him."

The score was now even, she had tricked him once, he got her once but Vegeta wasn't lying about Yamcha, she did need to stay away from him. She was too good for that weak warrior.

"Twice? He tried again? Was this before I stopped him or recently?"

"It, it was a-a long time ago Vegeta."

"Woman do not insult me with your lies, when did he do this? Did he hurt you again?"

"No he didn't hurt me, and I stopped him and left right away. It was tonight. That's why I rushed to my room and wanted to be alone. I was so ashamed that I let myself believe he had changed and would be able to be friends with me."

"Do not ever let someone take away your pride, you are a powerful heiress are you not?"

"Well yes I am bu-"

"Then he is below you, woman you could learn some things from me."

"And you could learn from me Vegeta! My name is NOT WOMAN it's BULMA! B-U-L-M-A BULMA!"

Vegeta smirked at her while taking a long sip of his drink. The two sat there for hours talking, Bulma was getting tired but enjoyed his company so she wasn't going to admit it. Vegeta could sense she was tired and hiding it, this woman was tearing down his wall, he enjoyed her company, he only enjoyed two things in life, that was killing, and fighting, but something about this woman made him feel different. She wasn't terrified by him like the others, she was more intrigued by him.

"Bulma, why are you not afraid of me?"

"I don't know Vegeta, I was at first, but with you living here and being around you more I don't know I guess the fear faded to curious, and now interesting."

"I'm interesting?"

"Yes, you've seen so many worlds and done so many things while I've only ever been to Namek."

"I'm a warrior, a cold blooded killer that could easily turn on you and yet you sit there so trusting."

"Vegeta you are none of those things, Frieza no longer has control so you don't have to be his puppet anymore. You don't have to be a cold blooded killer or anything like it."

Bulma moved closer and placed a hand on his cheek and had a sincere look in her eyes.

"Vegeta, you are not a monster."

"Don't be foolish woman I am a monster. Enough of this talk it is time for bed."

With that the Saiyan went to his room leaving a shocked and stunned Bulma on the couch. She finished watching the movie that was playing and made her way to bed, Vegeta's room was on the way to her own, right next door in fact. Bulma noticed his door was open for the first time ever. She peeked her head inside to find him sleeping soundly on his back with one arm behind his head and the other over his chest.

"Good night Vegeta. Sleep well sweet Prince."

As soon as she uttered those words Vegeta's eyes flew open and sat up looking around the room, noticing that no one was there and the only ki he sensed was the woman's going to her room he decided it was just a dream and he went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta woke the next morning to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. He thought for sure Bulma's mother was fixing him a momentous feast as she always did. The young man got a shower and dressed for the day. He decided to spend some more time with the woman and less time training, just for today though. She was one of the few people he could tolerate being around. Vegeta walked into the kitchen to find his blue haired hostess cooking away.

"Where is the harpy you call a mother?"

"Oh good morning Prince, did you sleep well?"

"Why are you cooking?"

"My parents are going to be out of town for a while and I figured you would be hungry when you woke up."

"I see. Well what are the plans for the day?"

"Well I am cooking breakfast and while you're eating I'll start on your mid-day snack, and then I'll switch your clothes over and probably go for a walk in the gardens while dinner is cooking, would you like to join me?"

"I suppose I could, I've been training far too much right now."

"Whoa! I must say highness I'm honored!"

"Do not get used to it woman. Now go shower and meet me inside the gardens in fifteen minutes."

"NO WAY! I can't finish the cooking and be ready in fifteen minutes! You eat entirely too much for that!"

"Fine, you get thirty minutes so make it fast."

"You are lucky I showered when I woke up!"

Vegeta left room and made his way to the gardens. Bulma finished in the kitchen, washed her hands and went to get changed. She came down wearing a red tank and white linen pants that were loose everywhere except at her butt, giving her a nice silhouette and the image of I'm pretty but not slutty. She walked in the massive double door to find the Prince standing back to the door.

"Are you ready Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"So did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes"

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"No"

"Vegeta! Don't be mean! Pleeeaaaassssseeeee?"

"Fine"

"What were your parents like?"

"My father was the elite of the elite, the strongest of the strong, he ruled our people with an iron fist. He was well respected and well loved. He adored my mother and was never the same after her passing."

"And your mother? I bet she was beautiful."

"My mother was pure fire, she put the kingdom before herself, it was she that taught me what love was, but after her death I realized it was a pointless emotion. She never backed down, and was always there for our people, she died at the hands of Frieza for defending our race and trying to stop him from taking me."

"Wow she sounds amazing, did your planet have schools? Were the mothers there affectionate and loving like they are here? Do Saiyans marry or have many lovers?"

"That is more than one question I think Bulma."

"Okay, it is. Fair enough, is there anything you want to know about Earth and our ways?"

"Why do care for the weakling so much?"

"It's complicated Vegeta."

"I answered many questions, now its your turn."

"Well at first it was because I was young and liked the idea of dating a desert bandit turned good and then I think it was just out of habit. I never loved him, and he swears he loved me but I don't believe him, he cheated on me all the time and because of who my family is it was never a private relationship. We were always in the papers and stuff and the stories were never true. He also used my fame to his advantage. I should have left him a long time ago."

"Indeed."

Okay I answered you now your turn."

"We had schools, but because we were such an advanced race we were finished by the age of 8, mothers loved their children but were also warriors, we do not marry per say but instead mate. We take on one mate not many. Why do you Earthlings love? It is such a weak emotion to waste your energy on."

"It's not a weak emotion Vegeta, sometimes it is what makes someone so strong. Look at Goku, why do you think he is capable of anything? He loves his family, his friends and his planet. He will die to protect us all. I thought you said your mother loved?"

"She did, and it killed her."

"No, Frieza killed her Vegeta, not love. And you killed Frieza, you took revenge for what he did to you, your planet, your people and especially your mother."

Vegeta was quiet for a few moments and then walked towards the dense woods in the gardens, Bulma followed him not sure what was going on in his mind.

"What was planet Vegetasi like?"

"Vegetasi had ten times the amount of gravity, a yellow sometimes red sky, some desert lands. We did have some dense forests, I used to play in them when I was too young to fight or train."

"I wish I could have seen it."

"You'd be crushed by the gravity weak human."

"Your such a jerk Vegeta!"

Bulma nudged him and she nearly fell over from the massive man that didn't move.

"Hey Vegeta, wanna see the largest water fall and stream in the gardens?"

"Hn"

Bulma led him into the woods a little deeper until he heard the rushing of the falls.

"I haven't been back here since my mother had the place built. I guess as time went on I just forgot about it."

Vegeta took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly taking in the scent of the fresh air, and for the first time he smelled the woman, her scent was intoxicating to him. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before.

"What are you thinking about Vegeta?"

"Nothing"

"So were you and your parents close?"

Bulma asked as she sat down in the grass by the stream looking up at her very handsome new friend as the sun hit his strong chiseled face. The beautiful man looked down at her for a moment and their eyes met for only a second but it seemed like forever. Vegeta sat down next her and took in her beautiful features. He could not understand why she wasn't terrified of him, why did she trust him, and now it seemed like she cared about him. He was nothing more than a monster in Frieza's army, he didn't deserve the attention she was giving him.

"Vegeta, were you and your parents close? Like did you have a good relationship with them?"

"I did at first. My mother was my teacher, being royalty I did not have to attend the school. My father taught me how to fight and trained me. As Frieza's rule over my people became more apparent I was sent away to train with his men, I never saw my parents again but I was told that my father did attack Frieza and try to get me once, as punishment he blew up the planet."

"Gosh he was horrible. I'm really happy you killed him Vegeta. He deserved to die for everything he's done."

"Why are so interested in me?"

"Well because no one else is. I believe everyone deserves a second chance, I learned that from Goku. And besides if you were going to kill me and blow up the planet, you would have done that already."

"You really are foolish."

"Call me foolish all you want Vegeta. I believe that deep down there is some good in you, you will ALWAYS be an ass but you're not pure evil."

Just then Bulma moved closer to Vegeta and laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed his body at the sign of affection. Vegeta slowly eased his body to normal and welcomed the warmth of her body against his. Vegeta moved his arm from his side to wrap it around his beautiful friend and pulled her closer to his side. Bulma looked up at him with those big blue eyes and time stopped. The pair stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Vegeta broke the gaze. Bulma went to move away from him thinking he would want her to go but the grasp on her waist tightened.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you'd want to be left alone for a while?"

"You'll go when I tell you to."

Vegeta turned his head and shot a smirk at her direction. The blood in her body rushed to her face and she began to blush. Bulma put her head down to try and hide it but the Prince grabbed her chin and brought her face up to look at him. He wanted to know what it would be like to taste her lips, her smell was enough to make him go crazy he needed more from her. Vegeta leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma welcomed the kiss and returned the favor. The two had a deep and passionate kiss until neither could breath. They broke free from each other and both tried to figure out what just happened.

**There you have it! Is this the beginning of a new romance or will Vegeta be to stubborn to admit it? We shall see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you like the story so far! **

Bulma woke up to her alarm loudly sounding off at 4:30am, time to start the Prince's morning meal. She was replaying the previous day in her head blushing again. But then she regained her mind and told herself it can't happen again. If she was going to befriend him and help him see he's not a monster, climbing into bed with him was not the right move...yet. She wanted to be in his arms and kiss his lips but knew neither was ready for that kind of relationship yet. She made her way to the kitchen to find Vegeta already there making coffee.

"Morning, I'm going to start your breakfast while your training."

"Will you be joining me?"

"If you want, I have some work in my lab to get done today though and cook the rest of your meals so I can't stay long."

"Fair enough, I'll be done in an hour. My food better be ready."

"Yes highness!" Bulma bowed sticking her tongue out at the prince.

She continued to work on the food; Saiyans ate like no other race she'd ever seen. Good thing her family was wealthy they had to grocery shop almost every day to keep up with his growing appetite. An hour had passed, the meal was finished and as promised Vegeta walked into the room and took his seat at the table.

"It actually smells edible woman."

"A compliment hidden in an insult, I'll take it. For your information being the genius that I am I had been helping my mother cook your meals the week before they left so I didn't have to listen to you whine."

"Glad to see your beginning to realize that you have Royalty in your company human."

"Glad to see that after your morning train you're still an ass. Why invite me for breakfast if you're going to be a dick. I can eat in my lab."

"You were not yet excused from my presence."

"Go to hell Vegeta. I'm eating and leaving."

"So has that so called warrior tried to reach you yet?"

"No he has not. Goku did, he wants to come spar with you today while Chi-Chi is with her father."

"Tell him be here by noon."

"Fine. So I've been wondering, did you have a mate?"

"I was far too young when I left my planet to take on a mate fool."

"I didn't mean on your planet, I mean at all, over your travels for lack of a better word."

"I had whores on my missions yes, but never a mate. I will only take a Saiyan mate to carry on my royal blood line."

"Oh I see. Hey I wanted to work on the rejuvenation tank so I'm going to need to take a DNA sample from you."

"Fine, I'm giving you one month to figure out. I will give you the basic calculations."

Bulma bit her tongue not wanting to upset the man and have him go back on his word to help her. And he was going to give her the basis of where to start. She just smiled at her guest and rose from the table.

"I'm going to the lab, come down when you're finished so I can take a sample from you."

"Hn"

He continued to eat as she left the room coffee cup in hand. She got to her lab and checked her emails, all 32 of them when she thought she was done it flashed: one new message, from her father.

_My dearest Bulma,_

_Your mother and I are taking an extended vacation. We won't be home for another two months at least. There is a young man coming to the headquarters tomorrow at 10am for an interview to replace Bob in our communications department. Be sure and be on time please. His resume was impeccable. His name is Christian Worthington. We miss you dear and love you. Your mother says take good care of Vegeta. See you soon._

_Love always,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Well this is just wonderful. Thanks a lot!"

"I did nothing yet woman and I do not need your gratitude I am doing this for myself not you."

"Vegeta! Must you sneak up on me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack! And I was thinking out loud not thanking you!"

"What we're thanking?"

"My Dad. They won't be home for 2 months at least, and he tells me last minute I have to interview some guy tomorrow morning at our headquarters. I hate that place!"

"Stop complaining woman. It is your duty to do all those things. You are heir to this company and have obligations. A royal can never run from their duty, and you shall not either. Only the weak run woman."

"You sure know how to talk to a lady don't you!"

"I don't see a lady here"

Vegeta moved closer to the woman and his tail wrapped around her waist spinning her chair to face him, he leaned down and almost kissed her when she placed one small hand on his chest.

"Don't tell me I've hurt your feelings woman."

"No Vegeta, I just- I'm not sure we should pursue this just yet. I'm attracted you, I'm sure you can tell but"

Before she could finish he was off her and over by the sterile needles waiting to have his blood taken.

"Vegeta I "

"Let's get this over with so I may finish my training. And tomorrow I will go with you, I'm curious of the headquarters."

"Okay, I'm leaving at 8:30 but I'm sure you'll be awake before that."

"As will you, you need to prepare my meal."

Before she could shoot a remark back he was gone. He knew what buttons to push to get her boiling. Bulma pulled a small drop of blood out of the vile and placed it on a dish under her microscope and began to study it.

"Absolutely amazing, I have never seen anything like this before!"

Bulma found that Saiyan blood cells are round like human cells but they are not as thick, nor are they as smooth and when one is tore or damaged it repairs itself instead of dying. She had a lot more work to do on this subject that had to wait another day. She needed to get his food ready, and with her luck Goku would be there too which meant four times the cooking. She really needed to hire a chef. The two came walking in at about 6:30 covered in sweat and dry blood.

"Woman! Is my food finished?"

"Hey Bulma!"

"Yes ass it is, hey Goku, glad I made plenty knowing you'd be here!"

"Sure smells good! Thanks!"

Goku smiled at his long-time friend and gave her a hug when he heard a low growling sound and looked over Bulma's shoulder to see an angry Vegeta staring at the pair with his tail whipping angrily behind him. Bulma was totally oblivious to the fact and went back to finishing the meals. Both men sat at the table across from each other with mounds of food surrounding them. She later joined them after most of her cleaning was done with a small plate, noticing the awkward silence she decided to break it.

"How are Chi-Chi and Gohan doing?"

"Hm? Oh good Buwma fanks fer ashkin."

She giggled at her friend's lack of manners while the prince turned up his nose in disgust. Vegeta ate fast as Goku did but with such grace, never leaving a mess on himself or the table. Bulma enjoyed watching him do normal day to day things, all his movements seemed effortless and just flowed, had he not bragged incessantly on being a prince she would have guessed it just by his demeanor.

"Well guys I'm off to get some rest, I've got a long and busy day tomorrow, Goku please come over more often! Good night!"

"I will, good night!"

"Kakarot, what is your relation with the woman?"

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

"I want to know what she is to you, your mate, your concubine, your mistress?"

"Oh wow Vegeta no way is she my mate, my mistress, or whatever that other word was you said."

"It's a common whore you clown."

"NO WAY! NOT BULMA EVER! Why?"

"The way she looks at you, the way the two of you embraced earlier."

"Bulma is like my sister Vegeta, she is my family, and after my grandfather died she pretty much took me in and raised me. We love each other very much Vegeta but in a family way and that's all. Do you like her Vegeta?"

"No!"

"Vegeta likes Bulma, Vegeta likes Bul-OUCH VEGETA!"

"Don't be such a fool Kakarot! I would never have such feelings for an earthling! Especially a banshee like the woman!"

"Whatever you say Vegeta, but she doesn't look at anyone the way she looks at you, not even Yamcha."

"How does she look at me?"

"She cares for you a lot. I can tell, trust me she never cooks for anyone! But Vegeta, she is beautiful, smart, funny, and very caring, many men want to be with her, not only for those reasons but because one day she's going to be the richest most powerful woman on Earth."

"Well Kakarot you must be wrong about the woman she shows me no signs."

"Well I gotta run Chi-Chi will be so mad if I'm late again."

Vegeta only nodded in response and went to bed. The next morning came surprisingly fast for Bulma even with her going to bed early. She woke up at 4:30 again, showered and began cooking for herself and Vegeta. When she was finished the Saiyan prince finally showed himself at the table. She sat beside him eating in silence, both feeling a little awkward after the lab incident. Finally Bulma broke the silence to inform him she was going to get ready and would be down in an hour.

"Vegeta, I'm going to get ready, it is going to take me a little longer today because I have to wear a suit and actually do my hair and make-up. I'll be down at about 7:30."

No response came from him so she went upstairs and began to get ready. Bulma sat at her vanity applying her mascara, then moved onto the eyeliner and last her red lipstick. After buttoning her red silk shirt she stood to check herself out in the mirror. She wore a black high waist pencil skirt, red silk blouse, and black stilettoes.

_Bulma Briefs, you look awesome!_

She smirked at her refection and the fact she knew how to dress to look sexy but not slutty, the woman had a knack for that, always showing just enough and never too much. The beautiful heiress began her decent down the stairs, a task in its own in the heels, she spotted Vegeta at the bottom so she tried not to make eye contact so she wouldn't fall. Just as she was almost to the bottom her heel caught on the carpet runner and she was heading face first for the floor, Bulma closed her eyes and waited for impact but there was nothing. She opened her eyes and her nose was inches from the floor.

"Clumsy fool, if you cannot walk in them than why wear them?"

"I CAN walk in them my heel just got caught on a loose thread in the carpet runner thank you very much!"

"If you say so"

Vegeta's tail lifted her up so she was face to face with Vegeta.

"Mind telling your tail to let go?"

"Let's go woman, you are going to be late."


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta and Bulma arrived at the headquarters. She swiped her card and the private entrance swooshed open. Bulma stepped in first and headed to her elevator that lead to the top floor of the building, her office. Vegeta followed behind her seeing all the men stare at her and make comments to each other about her. He wanted to rip their heads off but knew the woman would not approve.

"Woman, the men here, they all stare at you and make disgusting comments behind your back."

"I know, I just ignore them Vegeta. The men never bother me, they don't even speak to me so it's okay. Alright, now off to the 50th floor. Only 4 rooms are on that floor, my office, my Dad's office, then there is a large meeting room and our private cafeteria. My Dad had that added for you, he figured you would eventually be here and so this way you can eat as much as you want without anyone staring at you or whispering things."

"You hide me like I am some caged animal woman, let them talk, let them stare. I am not ashamed of who I am or what I am. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and the most powerful of all, I am feared throughout the galaxy and will not let you, a puny and pathetic weakling, treat me as anything but the Prince that I am."

"Wow Vegeta no need to get all high and mighty on me, we did it because we thought you liked being so private, not because we want to hide you."

"Then why have you not told anyone who I am?"

"Well because I don't feel like explaining to them that you once tried to blow up our planet but now you suddenly have had a change of heart, they would all be scared shitless of you Vegeta."

"And?"

"Ugh you're impossible! Hello Marie, this is my house guest Vegeta; we will be in my office if you need anything. I do have an interview with a Christian Worthington at ten so let me know when he gets here."

"Yes Miss Briefs."

Vegeta followed Bulma into her massive office space, Bulma had floor to ceiling windows that one could see out of but not in, her own bathroom, a large desk in the center of the room and just a few pictures on the wall. It was simple, he liked it. She was never one to try and show off her wealth, her office may have been large and on the top floor but she had just the basics nothing over the top.

"Vegeta, would you like to sit down?"

"How is my tank coming along?"

"Well Vegeta, it is a little tougher then you think, I am still trying to figure out the way Saiyan blood works. I only took your sample yesterday. I'm a genius but not THAT smart! Give me some time."

"You have 30 days left. So who is this man coming here in an hour?"

"Bob from communications is retiring and we need someone to take his place."

"What would his duties entail?"

"He would be the head of our com department, creating new ways to communicate with one another and try to find ways to communicate with other planets. We have come way further than any other company. Our communication devices are used by the military because of how small and advanced they are. We could hide them inside almost anything, they are completely undetectable."

"Hn, I see."

"_Miss Briefs, Mr. Worthington is here for his interview."_

"Thank you Marie, send him in."

Vegeta backed away and leaned against the wall to observe the interview. He will never admit to anyone but he was curious what an interview was going to be like.

"Miss Briefs it is a pleasure to meet you!" Christian took her hand and raised it to his lips kissing it gently

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you as well, this is Vegeta, he's a guest in my home and I'm showing him around the city today. He's going to be sitting in on the interview."

"Vegeta, it's nice to meet you."

Vegeta let out a deep rumbling growl and showed his sharp k-9's at the man.

"Vegeta! I'm sorry Mr. Worthington, please excuse him."

"It's no problem, please call me Chris. I must say Miss Briefs you are far more beautiful in person."

"Thank you Chris, we should get on with the interview now I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Oh yes of coarse Miss Briefs."

The interview went on for about 30 minutes with an additional 45 minutes of the man trying to pick up the beautiful heiress. To Vegeta's delight she turned him down each time. After he left Bulma called her Dad.

"Hey Dad, listen the interview did not go so well, he did nothing but hit on me the whole time and honestly I'm not so sure I'd be comfortable working with him."

"I see, well dear so far he's been the best candidate for the position so I'm not sure what to do. Bob leaves in two weeks so we need to hire someone today."

"Fine Dad, but I will only work with him with other people in the office."

"Agreed deary, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Okay, love you see you guys soon."

"Love you too hon"

"Well seems I have to hire that jack ass after all, Marie dear will you call Mr. Worthington and tell him that he has the job and will start promptly Monday morning at 8 am. I will be in for the week to assist train him."

"Yes Miss Briefs, anything else?"

"Yes, Vegeta and I are leaving for the day. You know how to reach me."

"Have a good afternoon."

"You too Marie"

"I did not like the way the man threw himself at you"

"Aw Vegeta, are you jealous?"

"Never over a pathetic human, it was just a disgrace to watch."

"I see, well are you ready to head home? Or do you want to eat first?"

"We shall go back to the compound, you will cook my lunch there."

"Vegeta, there are 5 start chefs here, why not let them cook?"

"I want to go train woman, you will not question me. If you are too lazy to cook then bring one back with you."

"Stop being a jerk Vegeta!"

"Stop being an idiot woman."

"BULMA! MY NAME IS BULMA VEGETA NOT START USING IT!"

"I'm leaving, with or without you, _Bulma_."

"I drove Vegeta, so-"

Before Bulma could finish her sentence the Prince had her in his arms and out the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Stop moving woman or I shall drop you!"

"PUT ME DOWN VEGETA!"

"As you wish"

The blue haired woman began falling fast, wind rushing past her and then panic set in as she was getting closer to slamming into the ground.

"VEGETA PLEASE!"

"I thought you said you wanted to be let down?"

"Vegeta, you could have killed me!"

"Pathetic woman"

Bulma buried her head in the man's muscular chest for warmth and safety. They landed at home and Bulma called for a chef to start cooking Vegeta's meals for her so she could have more time in her lab.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me, and remember the man eats a lot so don't be surprised at the size of the menu I left out for you. If he gives you any trouble call me, I'm going now."

Bulma was in her lab working away at the blood sample when her phone rang, it was a number she didn't know and usually she ignored those calls but she answered today.

"Hello"

"Hello Bulma, its Chris we met today for my interview"

"Oh yes, hi, how did you get my cell number by the way?"

"Your secretary gave it to me and said you wanted to speak with me"

"Oh so she didn't tell you that you are hired and start Monday morning?"

"No she did not, I have a rather forward question to ask, may I stop by and show you something I'm working on, I just can't seem to get the bugs out and thought maybe you could help me"

Bulma wanted to say no but she loved a challenge and could never turn one down.

"Sure"

"Great, I should arrive in 15 minutes."

"Ok"

After she hung up the phone she felt weird about the fact he was going to come to her house and they were going to be alone in her lab, but if he tried anything Vegeta would be there in a flash so she really had nothing to worry about. The fifteen minutes passed and the front gate rang to let her know he was there, she went to meet him at the door and show the way to her public lab. Not many people got to see her private lab.

"I'm honored you agreed to take a look at my machine for me Bulma."

"No problem at all Chris, right this way"

Vegeta felt the man's ki inside the house and made note to pay attention to the woman's, any significant changes and he would be in there beating some rich guys ass for sure. Bulma and Chris reached the lab and walked inside, placing his machine on the table.

"What is it?"

"Well I was hoping that you might want to use it for the weapons division of the company, it looks like a harmless ball but when the right button is pushed, it opens up and gas comes out knocking anyone in the room out."

"That is a brilliant idea! So what's wrong with it?"

"I can't seem to get the ball to open now. Don't worry there is not any gas in it yet. This is just the prototype."

"I see, okay have a seat and I'll get to it."

"Thank you."

Bulma began working on the object when it did indeed pop open. The gases began pouring out and circling the room, Bulma could barely see and began to cough feeling the gas starting to take her conscious thinking away.

"_Why-why did you lie to me? And why is it not hurting you?"_

"I've built up immunity to it, and I lied because I've been here undercover for three years, and I know all about you're precious Vegeta. He will pay for what he's taken from me. Now sleep we have a long journey ahead."

"_Vegeta he-help me please, don't l-let them"_

"Foolish girl, Vegeta cannot save you this time, there is a ki barrier around us, his blasts will all be deflected, and that was from your technology that "leaked" out. Oops."

Vegeta didn't hear her cries, and felt not a single change in her ki until Bulma realized it was her only hope, she mustered the last bit of energy she had to fluctuate her ki enough for him to notice something was wrong. She was almost on the man's ship at this time and Vegeta came flying out of the GR room.

"I suggest you unhand her and you will not get hurt"

"Oh silly Saiyan, you can't hurt me in here, I used the woman's science to create a ki deflecting barrier, blast me all you want, you will only destroy her house."

Bulma lay limp in the man's arms still wearing her work clothes; she lay there expressionless and lifeless. Just by looking at her one would think she was dead, but the gas used slowed her heart rate and put her in a deep sleep.

"How do you know what I am? Who sent you?"

"You took something very precious away from me, and a very pissed alien tyrant, and now it's your turn to pay Vegeta. We will have our revenge! Master Gorgon and I will win this battle!"

"Gorgon sent you! I took nothing from that beast, or you, reveal yourself to me now!"

"How could you forget your old friend Zarbon?"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Vegeta flew at the ship as the door began to close, he needed a ship or a way to get to the woman and fast, he knew what was going to happen to her. Zarbon's sister which was Gorgon's daughter was sold to planet Vegeta by Frieza her to be a concubine slave to the King, Vegeta's father. Frieza knew that with Zarbon being in his army lying and telling them that the Saiyan King demanded her would make for trouble between Prince Vegeta and Zarbon. When the Saiyan's rebelled and Frieza blew up the planet she died as well. Vegeta being the only living Saiyan royal now has to pay for what has happened to his sister.

"KAKAROT! I NEED YOU TO IT ME TO THE WOMAN'S ENERGY SIGNAL NOW!"

"Vegeta what's going on?"

"No time to explain we need to go now!"

"Okay okay stop yelling at me…..Vegeta, I can't find her"

"Why not?"

"She is either dead, in a deep sleep, or too far away"

"She was knocked out before he took her"

"Okay that's why I can't find her, I will keep trying in case she wakes up, WAIT, who took her, and where?"

"A tyrant named Gorgon and his son Zarbon, Frieza sold their daughter/sister to my father as a whore. Frieza then lied to Zarbon about it and when the Saiyan's rebelled and tried to rescue me she died along with our planet. Now they seek revenge by taking the thing I hold to be most precious."

"So you do like her!"

"She is an ally Kakarot, a loyal servant to me, she is mine and will stop at nothing to take back what is rightfully mine."

Bulma awoke in chains on a cold tile floor. She sat up and looked around noticing that she did not just dream what happened, it was real. She also noticed her clothes were changed, she was now in what looked to be the same outfit Princess Lea wore when that fat thing held her hostage, she hated those movies but had to suffer through watching them with Yamcha.

"Ah I see your awake little one"

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"All questions will be answered shortly. I'm sure Vegeta won't be too far behind us and I want him to watch as I torture you."

"I've done nothing wrong! Please let me go! Vegeta is going to kill you"

"I am much stronger than that filthy monkey! Now my pet, come here and brush my hair"

"No!" Bulma yelled as she slapped his giant hand off her bottom"

"You little bitch! You will pay for that!"

He grabbed her around the neck and pressed her against the wall putting his weight on her and then he leaned in to speak but instead kissed her, he kissed her rough and almost savage like, she wanted him to stop, she wanted Vegeta to save her!

"Mmm I think I might keep you after all, pretty, smart, you have a sexy little body and that fiery attitude is so attractive!"

"You're disgusting! I'd rather die a horrible death then ever let you touch my body again!"

"Lucky for you the master wants you first, if you survive that, your mine!"

He chuckled an evil laugh as he threw her into her cell, leaving Bulma alone in the large cold room with nothing more than a cot, no pillow, no blanket, nothing.

"Vegeta, please help me! I can't make it out of this!"

She was laying on the bed feeling sorry for herself when she thought about how Vegeta would feel to see her like this, giving up and letting them win. She had to do something; she had to find a way out.

"Kakarot, have you found her yet?"

"Let me check….um, yea I did but I can't get to her. Do you know this Zarbon? I could let you focus on him and then I'll use my mind to connect with your and then bam we got it!"

"I don't know what you just said but yes I know Zarbon well, we used to serve in Frieza's army together."

"Then think about him really hard, I'll do the rest."

"Fine"

"…..come on…come on….GOT IT!"

**Bulma always finds herself in trouble lol, and in my opinion I thought it was getting boring, so now the story i going in a totally new direction then I had planned on. Tell me what ya think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I've had some question about the story, this is an AU fic, nothing is the same, well some things are the same lol. But all in all I hope everyone enjoys the upcoming chapters and again I like your reviews, good and bad! Thank you all so much!**

Goku and Vegeta arrived in the main room of the ship holding Bulma hostage. The two Saiyan's were back to back looking around the room and Zarbon was nowhere to be found.

"Kakarot I thought that would bring us to him, why is he not here?"

"Well he could have moved while we were being transported, keep your ki hidden and be on the lookout."

"I know this fool! I was an elite soldier, and I am a prince, YOUR prince to be frank Kakarot so I suggest that you not insult me again!"

"I get it I get it, I know who you are Vegeta, let's try not to fight each other and fight the men who have Bulma!"

Bulma was in her cell sitting by the small window staring out into space, she was wondering if Vegeta would ever find her. After all this if she lived, she vowed she was going to tell the Saiyan prince how she really felt about him. No more hiding it and trying to hold back.

"Hello my pet, you look especially down today. I do enjoy seeing you in pain. I have some good news for you dear. His lordship gave me permission to torture you a little bit. It is going to be so much fun my dear!"

"I will never let a single tear drop from my face, you can torture me all you want but I will NOT break!"

"Aw you think you're strong, so cute. Come pet, it starts now."

Zarbon grabbed the woman by her hair and led her down the hall to a dark room, he took her bound wrists and hooked them inside another chain hanging from the ceiling. Her arms were stretched above her head.

"Mm you are an exquisite woman. Now scream my name!"

"AAAHHHH I WILL NEEVVEERR AHHH!"

Zarbon whipped tightened the chains and slapped her with the heated whip again.

"I said scream my name!"

"I SAID NEVER!"

"You bitch you're asking for it!"

Zarbon whipped her again with the heat turned up on the whip and hit her even harder.

"NOW SCREAM MY NAME!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"Now your pissing me off! I am going to make you scream my name pet."

He grabbed her around the neck and squeezed until she was almost blue, he had to stop himself before he killed her. His lord would not be pleased. He had permission to torture her but not kill her and not to harm her face. Zarbon grabbed a different whip, this one had tiny spikes on it you could barely see with the human eye and struck her once.

"AHHHH!"

"Scream my name!"

"I WILL NEVER!"

"Never say never pet, I'll leave you here to think about what you should do next, I advise you listen to me. I will be back."

Bulma hung there in such pain, her body spotted with her own dry blood, she wanted to cry so bad but refused to let him see weakness. She was hoping that she could last until Vegeta found her.

Vegeta and Goku were searching the ship for Bulma and keeping an eye out for Zarbon as well.

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh I did so much!"

Bulma spit and hit him right in the face.

"You will pay for that!"

"Do your worse you hideous reptile!"

"You forget I like the fire within you pet."

"The name is BULMA!"

"Well Bulma, you ready to scream my name yet?"

"Fat chance!"

"You will break, and it will be by my hand."

Zarbon punched her in the stomach and then grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back leaving her neck exposed while she moaned in pain. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her neck gently.

"You will scream my name, one way or another"

"You're so ugly I can't stand to look at you let alone EVER be turned on by you"

"You cocky little bitch, I think It's time for the whips again."

"Ahhh, is-that-the-best-you-got?"

"Shut up, there are intruders on the ship."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"VEGETA IN HERE PLEASE HURRY!"

"SHUT YOU MOUTH!"

"AHHHH"

Zarbon whipped her harder than ever and it felt like her flesh was being ripped off. Zarbon raised the whip one more time when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Touch her again and I will rip your head off. Kakarot, get her down."

"Hey B you okay?"

"Yea, just get me down please"

Goku was getting her down gently as Vegeta and Zarbon began to fight. Goku needed to get her down and shield her from the upcoming battle.

"I see the monkey Prince himself came to save his whore!"

"She is not a whore!"

Vegeta said through gritted teeth, and lunged himself at Zarbon. Vegeta was landing each blow he threw at the blue reptile.

"I see the filthy monkey has grown stronger over the years."

"Stronger than you Zarbon, I hope your ready to die today."

"Aw Frieza's pet thinks he's going to kill me, how cute!"

Vegeta lunged at him again and punched Zarbon right in the chest, he didn't stop and soon his fist was going through the reptiles chest and stopped his heart. Zarbon collapsed onto the floor and his eyes glazed over. He was gone.

"Vegeta are you alright?"

Bulma rushed to his side forgetting all about her own injuries.

"I'm fine woman; let me look at you, where did he hurt you?"

"I-I'm okay"

"You are not okay! You are covered in blood, and dressed like, like a concubine!"

"I DIDN'T DRESS MYSELF THIS WAY I WAS IN IT WHEN I WOKE UP!"

"Hey Vegeta, you said this was one of Frieza's old ships, do you think there is one of those tank thingys would help her heal?"

"It has never been used on humans so I do not know what the outcome will be, but they are this way, Kakarot do not let the woman walk. She doesn't need to worsen her injuries."

Vegeta showed them the way to the med bay of the ship and found the tanks. He placed the woman inside and started it up. The timer showed 2 hours until complete heal.

"Kakarot, we are going to defeat Gorgon, the ship says we should arrive there in just a day."

"I'm with you Vegeta; I always like a good fight."

"You will not touch him, fight as many of his men as you wish, save him for me."

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Where is kitchen on this ship? I'm starving!"

**Okay I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update! :p It's late and time for bed for me! Classes start up again tomorrow morning. Hope everyone has a good week! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm just letting you guys know that Vegeta is going to be a little OOC. And he and Goku are starting to get close. Vegeta trusts him. Now before I give anymore away, enjoy! **

Vegeta and Goku went to get some food while she was in the tank healing. They both hoped it would actually work on the human.

"So Vegeta, have you told her yet?"

"Have I told her what clown"

"That you care for her"

"I do not care for anyone Kakarot, caring is a weakness; I simply do not appreciate something that belongs to me being taken from under my nose."

"Vegeta, you can stop denying it in front of me, I see right through you."

"You watch your mouth third class!" Vegeta spat from clenched teeth, he knew that denying it to the younger Saiyan was pointless for his pride refused to let him win.

"Why are you always so mean? Gosh Vegeta I'm just trying to do what best for Bulma. But the way you treat people she won't give you the time of day."

Vegeta did not answer Goku, he knew he was right, the woman was kind, caring, and so much more. She deserved someone that was good hearted.

"Kakarot, you will take the woman and leave in the escape pod. I will be continuing this on my own."

"What"

"You will go and take her with you."

"Vegeta she's never gonna go for that, not without an explanation."

"Tell her it will not be safe, Gorgon has the second largest army in this galaxy and even though I am one of the strongest warriors alive, there are many men and I could easily be over powered. I might not make it back and she needs to be safe. Understand clown or should I spell it out for you?"

"I get it Vegeta but if there are so many men then let me help you"

"No I am doing this alone."

"Vegeta stop being so stubborn! Bulma will never go for that! Especially hearing you might not make it back, she cares about you Vegeta and she will never let you do this alone."

"She will do as she is told"

"Vegeta I've had enough of this and I'm not tip toeing around you anymore, you will not do this to her. You say you're a man of your word and a man of honor and pride then damn it Vegeta stop being a coward and tell her how you feel! You made a promise to her that you were not going to leave Earth, she's become attached to you, and you are one of her best friends, maybe even more than that! Now what you're going to do is open that black heart of yours and tell her how you feel, if don't Vegeta I swear I will. And let's not forget I am stronger then you. If you didn't take a cheap shot at me and knock me out I would have killed Frieza. You can fight me all you want Vegeta but you know as well as I do eventually the truth is going to come out."

"For a third class Kakarot you sure do run your mouth a lot."

"Yup I sure do, and being stronger then the prince should me higher than a third class don't you think?"

"Don't push your luck, you've already insulted me enough for one day and you've lived. I shall speak with the woman tonight, but you are still taking her back to Earth Kakarot. It is not safe for her."

"Good luck with that one."

The rejuv tank began to sound alerting the two that Bulma was finished. They made their way back to the medical wing.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great, all my wounds are healed."

"That's great B! Well I'm gonna go train. Glad you better Bulma!"

"uh okay, um bye Goku."

"Woman I need to speak with you"

"Ookkaayy but you can at least use my name Vegeta."

"_Bulma_, you will leave with Kakarot in an escape pod and go back to Earth. I will face Gorgon and his army on my own. I cannot give a day when I will be back because I cannot be certain that I will return. There will be no arguing, you will go where it is safe and far enough away that I will not be distracted"

"Wh-what? Vegeta you have to come back, you have to!"

Bulma began to cry and wrapped her arms around the Saiyans neck. He was shocked at the woman's outburst but could not help but wrap his arms around her waist. He held her tight and at that moment realized he would give up everything so she never had to feel pain again, not by his doing or anyone else's. His cold heart was warmer because of this woman. She would be safe, and he will die to make sure of it.

"I will not let anyone or anything hurt you again"

"Vegeta I can't leave you"

"You must"

"If you want to keep me safe then why would you leave me? I will be safer with you Vegeta."

"And if they find you?"

"Then that's even more reason for you to kill them, Vegeta I know you don't like to talk about it but before in my lab when I said that I didn't want to start a relationship, well I was wrong. I care for you Vegeta and I don't care if it bothers you or if you don't like hearing it. I am an emotional person and I don't plan on hold that back on your account."

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Did I stutter? I said fine woman, and before Kakarot opens his big mouth you must know something"

Vegeta began to get uncomfortable and his tail began to twitch behind him. Bulma lived with him long enough to realize what he was feeling, even if his face showed no emotion, his tail always gave it away. That is one of the reasons Saiyans always keep their tail tight around their waists.

"Vegeta, you don't have to say it. I know how you feel"

"You do?"

Before he could think Bulma pressed her soft full lips against his own. He was more than happy to give in and kiss her back. She was the only woman that ever made him feel this way. She had knocked down his wall and his heart was hers and her alone. Vegeta admired Kakarot for the way he defends the woman and stands up to him, shows a true warrior. He will probably never admit it but next to Bulma Kakarot was the only other person he has ever trusted fully with his life besides his parents.

"Vegeta, promise me you will never leave, promise me that you will always protect me, always Vegeta. You are not allowed to die understand?"

"I will only die if it means you will never hurt again"

"If you die I will never stop hurting, I've never said this to anyone before but this made me realize that I love you Vegeta and I know you will never say it-"

"Woman….I will never say it out loud"

"Vegeta, I will never ask you to say it out loud, ever. I know you care. When will we be landing on Gorgon's planet?"

"Tomorrow evening"

"Oh, well shouldn't you be training?"

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No jerk I'm just surprised you aren't training."

"I will train, but this type of training involves another person"

"Oh you need to go find Goku then huh?"

Vegeta and Bulma were still in each other's arms. He growled at the mention of doing this "training" with Kakarot making her giggle.

"Now woman I know that are not that damn naive"

"Maybe I am Vegeta, hey so where are the bedrooms on this ship? I'm tired"

"Follow me"

Bulma was loving this new Vegeta, he was still an ass but in a different way, he smiled at her more, and the way he held her was the icing on the cake. He was showing her how he cared, granted she knew he would not be this way in front of people but hey, if he was loving behind closed doors she didn't care one bit. They walked for a little while before reaching a hall lined with rooms. He showed her inside and followed behind.

"There are towels in here, and if I am in the right room, it belonged to his sister before Frieza dropped her off to my Father. There should be some more suitable dresses in the closet to your left."

"Let me check, yea they are in here, wow they are beautiful! How did you know that this was the right ship?"

"Because I know Zarbon very well"

"I'm going to get a shower, can you wait for me, I'd like to talk to you some more."

"Hn"

Bulma grabbed what looked to be a night gown and went to shower, Zarbon's sisters things were still in there so lucky for Bulma she could brush her hair. She showered quickly, dressed and went back out into the room.

"Woman I do believe that was the quickest you have ever cleaned yourself."

"I-uh was afraid you'd leave"

"You know that I do not lie, I told you I would wait so I did."

Vegeta was sitting on the bed with his arms behind his head, she walked over and sat down beside him. When he didn't tense up she cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his chest. He lowered his arm and wrapped it around her while his tail was draped across her legs.

"Vegeta"

"Hm"

"I-I was afraid"

"Did you not think I would come?"

"No it's not that, I was trying so hard to not seem weak to him that I challenged him all the time, I spit in his face and when he tried to make me scream his name by whipping me, I-I screamed yours. He wasn't allowed to kill me but the pain was horrible. I never did let a single tear fall from eyes though"

"You are an idiot woman, a loud mouth idiot"

"I'm not an idiot Vegeta I just refused to show that reptile an ounce of fear, or weakness. I knew you would come, I just didn't know if you would be able to sense my ki or not so far away."

"It's getting late. I need to get some rest."

"Wait Vegeta…..will you stay with me tonight please? I feel safer with you here and I know I'll be able to sleep"

"Only if you shut up"

Bulma looked up to pout at him when she noticed his eyes were already closed. He shifted them both to lay down and pulled the covers over them after undressing to just his underwear (boxer briefs ;P ) and he held her tight.

"Computer, lights off"

Bulma kissed his bare chest, let out a deep sigh and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Good night Vegeta, sleep well sweet prince"

"What did you just say?"

"Sleep well sweet prince? What's wrong?"

"My mother….she would say that to me"

"Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta, I won't say that anymore to you. I didn't know"

"Do not apologize, its fine if you say it."

"Okay, sleep well sweet prince"

Bulma smiled up at her Saiyan and again kissed his bare chest and faded off to sleep. Vegeta was quick to follow suit and fell asleep not long after she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**I love the reviews as always :) Thank you all so much! And the add's to favorites and alerts! You guys are pretty awesome! Let me know what ya think of this chapter :-)**

Bulma woke up to find she was still in the arms of Vegeta. She slowly tried to roll over but his grip on her tightened.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere I was just going to roll over; I thought you were still asleep."

"You know I do not sleep past 5 woman"

"Then why are you still in bed silly?"

"Maybe I like what's next to me"

Bulma look up at him and smiled, her blue eyes piercing every bit of his black orbs. He leaned his head down and started to kiss her softly. He pulled her on top of him and his hands began to roam her soft ivory skin. Bulma's long hair fell in their faces and she began to giggle at the way Vegeta squirmed to get away from the blue locks. She was seeing a side of him no one else did, and they never would. This side of him was only for her.

"Vegeta, we need to get ready to land. But this will give you something to come back alive for…..we will finish this after you defeat Gorgon."

"You're a sneaky little thing aren't you"

"You have no idea my prince"

"Get ready and meet Kakarot and I in the main chamber"

"Kay, see you in a little while"

Bulma started to get a shower and get ready while Vegeta went to find Kakarot. He had to talk to him about his feelings, he didn't quite understand why he felt the things he did.

"Kakarot, I need to speak with you"

"Okay, and don't worry Vegeta I won't tell anyone anything"

"I know you won't, I would kill you"

"Yes you probably would, I may be stronger but you know how to strategize way better then me, so did you tell Bulma you like her yet? Was she happy? Are you guys gonna be together?"

"Enough with the twenty questions Kakarot"

"So Vegeta, when we land what's the plan?"

Vegeta thought it was best to not remind the younger Saiyan he was going to speak with him. He needed to focus on the upcoming battle. Gorgon's army was weak but there was so many of them that even he and Kakarot would get worn out quickly. He looked over to the controls to look at the map and see how close they were to the planet, that's when he saw it.

"Kakarot, have you touched any of the controls?"

"No why?"

"Well it seems that the planet we are supposed to be going to no longer exists"

"What? Wow it is gone! Where did it go?"

"Well captain obvious if I knew that I would have reset our course to the planet."

"Well let's just go home then. Maybe someone already destroyed them before we got here."

"You are such an idiot sometimes Kakarot, I'll get the woman and see if she can hack the computer system and find out what happened."

"WOMAN! GET TO THE CONTROL ROOM AT ONCE!"

"You don't have to yell Vegeta I am right here!"

"Hack into this system and find out what happened to the planet"

"Oh sure, just do whatever Vegeta says huh? Ugh your such a jerk!"

"Now woman we don't have time for your incessant babbling!"

Bulma began to type away and after a few minutes she was in. She had control over the entire ship and she translated it to English.

"Got it Vegeta, there is a video message on here."

"So play it!"

"I AM MR. IMPATIENT!"

The screen flashed and Gorgon came into focus and started speaking.

_"Zarbon, by the time you make it back here our planet will be gone. It is in the path of a meteor. We don't have much time our scientists have seen it here but assumed it would go by us. Such a tragedy that I shall die without being able to kill that monkey with my bare hands! I hope you took revenge on that filthy Prince my son. Do not let your sister die in vain Zarbon."_

The screen got shaky and you could hear people screaming and running by Gorgon, and then all you could see was fire and the transmission cut off.

"Well looks like we can go home now!"

"Hn."

"Hey Vegeta, what's up? Why aren't you happy to go home?"

"For your information fool I wanted him to die by my hands, not a by a big rock."

"You killed Zarbon though Vegeta with your bare hands too, that's pretty impressive."

"I do not need your pity Kakarot. Woman, set the coordinates for Earth."

Vegeta stalked out of the room, his tail was whipping angrily behind him, an indication that told Goku and Bulma to leave him alone. Bulma set the coordinates for Earth.

"_ETA to Earth is two days and 7.25 minutes"_

Bulma turned in her chair to face Goku, he immediately noticed something different about her.

"Goku, can I talk to you?"

"Well sure you can Bulma! You're like family, you can always talk to me. What's up?"

"I'm not sure how to say it so I'm going to blurt out…I'm in love"

"Yea, I know"

"WHAT? How?"

"Bulma, I've known you for a long time now, and I'm pretty good at reading you, plus I see the way you look at him."

"You know who it is!"

"Yes, it's Vegeta, and it's okay, he likes you too!"

"Oh my gosh Goku! I feel like such a fool! And how do you know that he feels that way?"

"Bulma, he's starting to open up to me, well sort of, he doesn't come out and say it but I know what he wants to say, so I say for it him and if he turns red, I'm right! His tail is kind of a give away too now that I know him more. Ya know, he isn't as bad as I thought, he's had it rough."

"You have no idea Goku. Well I'm hungry and I'm sure you are so what ya say we go get some food?"

Bulma turned to smile at her friend when he rushed by her in a flash nearly knocking her over. The two ate and then he went to train and Bulma went to find something to tinker with.

The two days flew by but there was no sign of Vegeta, they knew he was still on the ship but neither knew where he was. Bulma's heart ached for his touch. She hated that he was this upset and has been avoiding her. She got a shower and dressed to prepare the ship to land.

"_Prepare for landing in T minus 2 hours"_

Bulma got on the loud speaker and began to speak to Goku and Vegeta

"Hey Goku, Vegeta, just letting you know we should land in 2 hours. Oh and I made some food. That's all so I'll see you guys soon."

The two hours passed and they landed at Bulma's house, she waited for Vegeta to come out of the ship. After waiting for an hour and still nothing she decided to go inside and take a hot bath and hope he would soon follow. Bulma got to her bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath and plugged in her phone, she needed some soothing music right now. Adele began to play, Bulma started humming the lyrics with her eyes closed inhaling the scented candles. Slowly she started to calm herself and relax. After her bath she put on her long silk robe and went to see if Vegeta had come in to his room. She knocked on his door but there was no answer so she opened it and went in, nothing, no sign he had even come inside, her next option was the GR. Bulma went out to her balcony that had a clear shot of the GR and the lights were off and it wasn't humming with life. Now she was getting worried, Bulma rushed into her room and got dressed, she had to find him. Bulma ran outside began her frantic search for her prince.

"Vegeta, Vegeta are you in here?"

Bulma was looking inside the empty dark ship, she found nothing. She searched her house, the gardens, the yard and the forest in the compound and it all turned up with nothing. The blue haired beauty got out her hoover craft and took to the skies looking all over for him. She had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to find him. Bulma's frantic search ended when the sun began to rise. She hadn't realized that she was up all night looking for him. It was time to head home and get some sleep, Bulma was now heartbroken she had not found him and then the more thinking she had done the more pissed she got.

"Why, why the fuck did I even care about him. Ugh I should have known better, I should have known he was going to hurt me. *sigh* but I loved him, I still love him. OH Bulma, suck it up and go to bed! Now I'm really crazy, talking to myself like this. Maybe Goku knows where he is."

Bulma got out her cell and dialed Goku's house.

"Hello"

"Hey Chi-Chi, is Goku busy?"

"No, I'll get him for you, everything okay?"

"Yea, yea fine thanks."

"Hello"

"Goku"

"Bulma what's wrong?"

Before she could answer she was crying her eyes out on the phone to her best friend.

"Bulma what is it? Bulma answer me!...I'm coming over!"

Within minutes Goku was in her house and found Bulma on the kitchen floor crying

"Bulma what is wrong!"

"It's Vegeta, he's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Try and sense his Ki Goku, please! I need to know if he's alive at least"

"Well he's not here, I'll need to concentrate and search further…He's alive Bulma"

"Oh thank Kami! Can you go talk to him for me?"

"I don't think so, not yet anyway"

The kitchen was silent and the only sound was her iPod playing Adele. The lyrics to the song seemed to grow in volume as Bulma started focusing in on that.

"_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no good bye,_

_Not a single word was said_

_No final kiss to seal any seam_

_I had no idea of the state we were in."_

Her sobs began all over again and Goku decided now was not a good time to be listening to this song. He went to turn it off when she grabbed his arm.

"Goku it's okay, please don't turn it off yet. I still like her, just crazy how it fits into my life right now."

"Bulma, you need to get rest, have you slept since we came back?"

"No, I have been looking for him. What did I do Goku?"

"Bulma you did nothing! This is not your fault this is just something he needs to clear his head I guess. Come on you need to go to sleep."

Vegeta sat atop the mountain and stared off into the sky. He was furious that he could not kill that monster Gorgon by his own hand. He needed to get away from everyone and think and let out some rage. The landscape sadly was the outlet of his anger. He also needed to be alone to figure out why he felt the way he did for the woman. He could not explain why he cared for her, why he let his wall down with her. He knew why he could do that with Kakarot. Kakarot understood him and didn't judge, he was a third class, he was below Vegeta and yet he was the last of full bloods, he like a brother to Vegeta now. Kakarot gave him a second chance and could see something inside him that Vegeta himself had yet to discover, and then the woman, she saw the same thing. She trusted Vegeta, she loved him. How could anyone love him? He was warrior, a cold blooded murderer. Vegeta was having a mental battle within himself. He had not seen or spoken to her in four days. He broke her trust, he left her without a single word.

"Maybe this is for the best, she can no longer be hurt if I am gone. She does not deserve someone like me. She deserves a Prince Charming as she has called it. I'm a Prince but not what one would call charming, I am a warrior, I am feared throughout the galaxy, I killed the most powerful tyrant around, I am not one to be trusted, to be cared for let alone to be loved. This is not me, this is pathetic. I shall return to that place, but I will not let this weak emotion take over. I will train and get my rematch with the clown and once I've done that I will leave this mud ball and never return."

The prince of Saiyan's was back, his heart was black and cold once more. He took to the sky and made his way back to the compound. It was a long trip back, about a day or so. Vegeta went as far away as he body could take him to make sure no one would find him. When he arrived he found her in her lab working on something at her computer, she looked horrible like she hasn't slept in days. He didn't want her to see him so he headed for his room when he stepped on the cat and it let out a cry of pain. He froze and looked in the direction of her only to meet her gaze.

"Vegeta, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I haven't slept in days, I searched all over for you!"

"Where I was is not your concern woman, how long until my training equipment is finished? And the tank?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I asked you a question woman now answer it."

Bulma's face went from relieved to see he was okay to shock, to sadness all in one motion.

"The bots will be finished by tomorrow, the tank still needs some more time Vegeta. Now answer my question, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you will stop treating me as anything except the Prince that I am, you will never again question where I am, what I'm doing, do you understand?"

Bulma felt like she had just been stabbed straight through her heart. How could the man that she had fallen for, that treated her so gently on the ship and was so willing to die for her now treat her like a servant.

"Vegeta, what's going on? I deserve an explanation, the way you were with me on the ship is-"

"I was not myself then, and you shall not speak of those moments again. It would be in your best interest to forget that it ever happened, I promise you that I will not allow myself to be that weak again. Now get back to work I expect my demands be made or there will be consequences."


	11. Chapter 11

**VegetaLove2012, I wanted to cry too! LoL this story I think is so different from my first one, and I hope it is cause that's what I was going for lol I really hope you guys like this chapter. I got so into writing the last one I had to continue! Please review, review, review! :-)**

Vegeta left and he felt the change in her energy, and then that's when he heard it, his Saiyan hearing picked up her sobs. He felt her heart breaking and he was the cause of it. That feeling in the pit of his stomach started again. Then he heard her words.

"_How could I have been so stupid! He never cared about me, he only wanted to have sex and when I didn't give in that's it. I'm so stupid! I'm a fool, he could never care for someone like me."_

She had it all wrong, it wasn't her. Vegeta went to his room and tried to sleep. Bulma was up again all night. When Vegeta woke up she was in the kitchen sipping coffee and going over blueprints. He walked in and she jumped.

"I'm just having a coffee break Vegeta I'll be back to work when I'm finished this cup. I'm sorry I just haven't been to bed in over 3 days and I'm exhausted."

He didn't respond he just looked at her. Not only did she look like shit from not sleeping but he noticed something different about her eyes, the once fiery blue crystals were not lifeless and dull. They had lost their spark. And he was the cause of it. He was the second man to make her lose that fire within that made Bulma, well Bulma. He had to keep cool and rid himself of the sick turning in his stomach, and in his feeble little mind he thinks by pushing her away it will work.

"Where is my food?"

"I-uh-I forgot Vegeta, I'll start making it now."

"You forgot? Well maybe I should forget about the promise I made to not kill you and every living thing on this planet! And you will address me with my royal title wench!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her back to him as she started cooking his mean, she still didn't want him to see her crying. She knew his senses were more intense than a human's but she didn't know that he could smell her tears, he could hear her heart and feel the sadness radiating off her. He was amazed she was trying to hide it. After fifteen minutes of the sobs and the heart beat changes he walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway to say one last thing to her.

"I will be back in 30 minutes, I expect my food be ready."

"Yes highness"

She never turned to look at him, she just kept cooking fighting back the tears and sorrow he bestowed upon her. When the thirty minutes had passed he arrived to find an empty kitchen full of food, and a note.

_Prince Vegeta,_

_I regret to inform you that I need to get some sleep, I hope this is enough food for you, if it's not wake me up. I'm sorry but I need sleep in order to work diligently on you demands. I will be up early tomorrow morning, I've already told the chef to make whatever you want whenever you want."_

_ ~Bulma Briefs_

He was kicking himself in the ass right now, he walked upstairs to see if she as awake and still crying. Vegeta reached her room to find that her door was wide open. He stepped inside and saw her laying there with pain on her face. She began to toss and turn and mumble things.

"_No, no please, stop! Don't hurt me! Vegeta I'm so sorry!"_

He felt the sudden urge to ask her why she was sorry and before his mind could process he was already talking.

"Why are you sorry?"

"_I didn't get everything you asked done, please let go Prince you're hurting me!"_

He cringed at the last part of her sentence. He hurt her, again, this time was just in a dream but he still hurt her.

"Bulma, it's okay you need to rest. You can work some more tomorrow morning."

She let out a horrible scream and sat up in her bed sweating and panting trying to catch her breath, then she began to search her body for wounds, when she found none she took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. All the while Vegeta is standing in a dark corner watching her. He was beginning to doubt his previous idea to push her away, it wasn't solving anything but he was afraid to get close again. He moved over to the side of her bed and sat down and just watched her sleep. Moments later she was crying again, another nightmare no doubt. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do not cry woman, everything will be alright. You are not a weakling so stop acting like one."

Her face relaxed and she stopped sobbing. He stood and started to walk out when he heard her speak again.

"_Sleep well sweet prince"_

At that moment he froze and every inch of him longed for her, he hated what he was doing to her, he had to get out of her room before she woke up. He went down to the kitchen to eat and then back out to train; he didn't wake her the next morning either he let her sleep. He had to rid himself of these feelings and he hoped some training would work it out. Bulma woke up to her alarm going off not at 4am like she set it for but 4pm instead. She began to panic thinking of all the hateful things he was going to say to her, and then she remembered her dream.

*Flashback*

Vegeta burst into her lab demanding that she finish the GR upgrade immediately and then asking why the bots were not finished and where his tank was. She was so scared she was shaking.

"Vegeta I'm sorry I had to get some rest, I'm a little behind schedule."

With that he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She tried to get up but he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. Then he let her go and she went to run so he grabbed her arms and slammed her back against the wall knocking the wind out of her.

"No, no please, stop! Don't hurt me! Vegeta I'm so sorry!"

"You insolent little bitch, I should just kill you right now! AND I AM NOT VEGETA TO YOU WENCH I AM YOUR PRINCE AND SHALL BE TREATED AS SUCH! Now woman I want to hear you tell me why you're sorry."

He curled up his lips in an evil grin bearing his white k-9's His grip on her grew tighter on her arms and he was so close to her she felt his body heat against her.

"I didn't get everything you asked done, please let go Prince you're hurting me!"

**End Flashback**

Bulma ran downstairs as fast as she could but about half way down she tripped over her own feet and started tumbling down, her head smacked the marble floor and she cried out in pain and curled into a ball holding her head.

"Son of bitch that fucking hurt so bad! I've got to go get some ice!"

Bulma got up and stumbled to the kitchen, she was trying to fight the dizzy feeling creeping over her.

"Almost there Bulma, don't blaa-cckk oout no-"

Bulma felt her lids getting heavy and she started to fall and couldn't catch herself. The room was spinning and she was falling fast, all she could do was wait for her body to crash against the floor. Her body never did, before she lost all consciousness she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey B, you okay?"

"Yamcha?"

The scar faced warrior picked her up and layed her on the couch, he called Goku to come over and help him out, well and with Bulma passed out there was no one to protect him from Vegeta, Goku used IT and was there in seconds.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know I came in to talk to her and see if we could start fresh again and found her falling in the kitchen."

"You came to do what? Yamcha are you serious? After everything you have done to her? All the cheating, the rumors, the lies and you think she will take you back?"

"It's worth a shot Goku, I'm not the same guy anymore."

"You mean you're not the same guy that tried twice to rape her? Or the same guy that hurt her so bad she was a walking zombie for a week?"

Goku and Yamcha turned to see Vegeta standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yamcha you what! You tried to rape her TWICE! Vegeta why didn't you kill him!"

"The woman wouldn't let me."

"Yamcha, I suggest you get out of this house now and NEVER return, and don't even think of going near her or calling her, I promise you I will kill you! You will never hurt my family again!"

"Goku, listen please that wasn't me, it was the drugs I would never hurt Bulma intentionally!"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW"

Goku began to power up and Yamcha could feel his level rising, his eyes were turning blue and his hair gold. Yamcha turned and ran out of the house.

"Vegeta what happened to her?"

"How would I know? I only just got here, maybe the weakling hurt her again."

Bulma started stirring on the couch and began to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw Goku and Vegeta standing next to each other talking, when Vegeta noticed she was awake he left the room.

"Bulma are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I don't remember, the last thing I remember is-is oh I was in my lab and I had to interview some guy tomorrow morning, or is it this morning? What is today Goku?"

"You don't remember anything after that?"

"No, my head is killing me! Did I fall?"

"You must have, where is your Dad at? He's gonna need to take a look at you and see why you can't remember anything, your last memory is from like two weeks ago Bulma."

"Oh no, that's not good. Well from what I know in the medical field my amnesia should eventually wear off."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Well then that's two weeks of my life gone, I'll move on and make new memories."

"Oh, well you need to get some rest Bulma, lay back down and I'll get you some water."

"Thanks Goku."

Goku went into the kitchen to get her a drink when he saw Vegeta sitting at the table eating.

"Vegeta she's lost her memory."

"Really?"

"Yea, she doesn't remember anything from the last two weeks. Which means Vegeta she doesn't remember that you two have feelings for each other."

"Kakarot, I do not have feelings for this woman."

"Okay if you say so, anyway you need to handle her lightly Vegeta, I know that's going to be hard for you since you have no clue how to show respect to anyone, but right now she needs rest, and lots of it."

"Hn I agree"

"Good, I'm taking her a drink and some medicine for her head. Keep an eye on her please"

Goku left the kitchen surprised a little by the younger Saiyan agreeing with him. But he knew better than to question it.

"Goku can you please explain to Vegeta what's going on please, I don't want him to get upset when his training equipment isn't finished soon."

"He knows Bulma, it's fine. Get your rest okay. I'll come by tomorrow and check on you."

"Thank you Goku!"

He reached down and embraced her tightly, he was relieved that she was okay, he would discuss the Yamcha thing with her later.

"Goku"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for everything"

"That's what family is for B"

"Yes it is, love you Goku."

"I love you too, now watch some TV and relax."

Goku left the Brief's home and headed in the direction of his own house. He was still worried about Bulma but he knew deep down that Vegeta would take care of her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her; he had made that clear when she was kidnapped. Back at the Brief's house Vegeta went into the theater where Bulma was laying on the couch and sat in the recliner next to her. Part of him was happy she didn't remember, he hoped the memories would never return. He couldn't bare watching her hurt all over again. He had made up his mind when he saw her laying there passed out that he was not going to push her away anymore.

"How is your head woman?"

"It hurts pretty bad but I'll be okay eventually. I won't be able to work in the lab for a while Vegeta, not until I can find someone to scan my brain and I can access the damage done to it."

"Very well, do what you must to get well again"

"Thanks Vegeta. Want to watch a movie with me?"

"I suppose."

"Would you turn the heat up in here please? I'm freezing!"

"It is not cold in here woman"

Vegeta grabbed the blanket from under the table next to him and covered her up with it. She smiled sweetly at him. She felt so warm just from him being near her, when he walked away to get a himself a drink she was cold all over again.

"Vegeta, I have to ask a huge favor of you"

"What is it?"

"I'm still really cold, and well your always like crazy warm so I was wondering if you could sit here with me?"

"Hn"

Vegeta helped her sit up gently and then sat next to her, he raised his arm to lay it on the back of the couch behind her.

"Woman your burning up, how are you cold?"

"I don't know Vegeta but I'm freezing! Maybe I have a fever? Ugh just my luck, no memory and a cold!"

"How do you get rid of these fevers?"

"Either medicine or sweat it out by wrapping up in a bunch of blankets."

"What about a hot blooded Saiyan?"

"ha ha ha I'm sure your body heat will work, and this blanket is electric so it heats up to."

"Bulma, I'm happy that you are not hurt"

"Me too"

She snuggled up alongside the muscular prince and layed her head on his chest.

"I like listening to your heart beat"

"Why"

"I don't know, its calming I guess."

"Oh, you're a strange woman"

"I know this"

"You're a strange, loud, obnoxious, woman"

"Well don't hold anything back Vegeta"

"I'm not finished yet….I—"

He looked into her eyes and couldn't finish his statement. All he wanted to do was kiss her and make everything right again. After all the pain he inflicted on her all he could think about was making it right.

"You what Vegeta?"

"I have to explain something to you because I cannot lie and if you get your memory back I want you to know the truth."

"Okay…go on…."

"You and I have gotten close, and you were kidnapped by the man you interviewed, he was an alien in disguise, one I used to serve in Frieza's army, anyway long story short he seeked revenge on me by taking you. He tortured you and I couldn't stand the thought of another person hurting you to get back at me. I thought by pushing you away it would keep you safe and I wouldn't soft anymore. In doing so I only succeeded in hurting you more and I realized that it was the wrong decision."

"Wow Vegeta, no one has ever been so honest with me before. Thank you"

"Why are you not yelling at me?"

"Because I'm not mad at you, your honest, I'm glad you told me now instead of just waiting to see if I would remember. That's a very honorable thing to do Vegeta."

"I am a man of honor woman, you should know that by now."

"Oh I do Vegeta, trust me. You never let me forget it. Vegeta, I want you to know that I like this side of you. I know that you won't show this side around people and I'm okay with that. What we do in private in our business and no one elses."

"You are okay knowing that I will not show affection, or speak nicely to you in the presence of others?"

"Yea, I am."

She smiled up at him again and he was astonished at the fact that this woman laying on him had managed to single handedly defeat the mighty Prince of all Saiyans without ever fighting him, she was feisty, fiery, beautiful beyond words, and a genius. If she was Saiyan she would be his. He knew the Saiyan race especially the royal family never mated outside their own, but there were no Saiyan's left, and Kakarot had done it so obviously it didn't harm anything, he wanted this woman. She understood him, she didn't push him to be something he wasn't. He would have her, he _loved_ her. Prince Vegeta had finally found someone to show him what love was again. Maybe his heart wasn't so cold after all. Vegeta leaned his face down and tilted her chin up and kissed her. She felt alive from the touch of his lips on hers. This kiss was nothing like their first one, this had more fire, more passion, more feeling.

"Vegeta"

"Yes"

"I've fallen in love with you"

"I have as well"

Bulma was utterly shocked by the way he was so open with her, he told her he had fallen for her. She was in total bliss, she had her prince charming at last.

"Vegeta, want to go to bed?"

"With you?"

"Yes, I want you to stay with me tonight"

He nodded in agreement and they both made their way up the stair case to her bedroom. She was ready to start her life with this man, the man she loved and whom loved her back. He would have died for her and she knew it. When they got to the bedroom he stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed, she was a little shy and wore a tank top and panties, Bulma climbed in beside him and immediately got close to his warmth. Vegeta rolled himself on top of her and looked down at her pretty face. He began to kiss her softly. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Vegeta kissed her neck and nipped at her ear. She had never felt such pleasure in her life. She wanted this man, every inch of him. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, he loved her and he still could not wrap his brain around it.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

"Nothing"

"Then why did you stop?"

"I enjoy looking into your eyes"

Vegeta began to kiss her again and the deeper the kiss the more aroused the two became. Bulma took her shirt off and threw it to the floor, her smooth supple breasts rubbed against his bare chest and he slowly removed her panties and she didn't protest. Bulma welcomed the prince and they made passionate love for what seemed like an eternity. Bulma felt more love for him and more passion for him than any man she had ever known. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, if he'd have her. The two reached ecstasy and layed in bed catching their breath. Bulma rolled over and layed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat again.

"I love you Vegeta"

"Marry me"

"What?"

"Isn't that what you human's call mating for life?"

"Yes it is, and YES I WILL! How could I not marry my Prince Charming! I love you."

They kissed again and she smiled laying back down on his chest.

_"Sleep well my sweet prince"_

_"Sleep well my princess."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys like the story so far! I promise it will get better from here on out! I hit some writers block and didn't know where to go LoL But I'm better now! **

Bulma woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she would have been upset if it was anyone else but she knew her prince's routine by now. He was probably in the GR training himself to death. She rolled over and let out a deep happy sigh. For once her world made sense! She had not been this happy in a long time. She wanted to shout to the world of her engagement but also knew that Vegeta was a man of privacy. In her moment of bliss she grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly taking a deep breath inhaling his sent. Bulma got out of bed and took a shower; she got dressed and hummed her way down to her lab. She began to work on her blueprints and was surprised at how well things were things were falling together. Bulma grabbed her tools and began working on the upgrades of Vegeta's broken bots. She put in her ear phones and was blaring her music working feverishly to get them completed. Bulma worked on the bots for almost four hours when she was finishing the final touches. Bulma stood back and smiled at her work. She was finished that and now to work on the tank they took out of Zarbon's ship. She knew she could modify it to heal much faster than it already did. Before working out the calculations it was time for some coffee.

"Good morning chef! Something smells good!"

"Thank you Miss Brief's I'm making a new recipe for Mr. Vegeta to try. He doesn't speak much does he?"

"Um, no not really. Don't take it personally though. Well I'm going to grab some coffee and get out of your way. Can't wait to try the lunch you're working on."

"Thank you Miss Brief's."

She was heading back to her lab sipping her coffee and daydreaming when she walked into Vegeta spilling her coffee down the front of herself.

"Son of bitch!"

"Well woman maybe you should watch where you're going, and I think we might have to take that shirt off"

Vegeta's mouth turned into a sneaky grin and he pulled at her shirt.

"Vegeta! Not now I need to change and get back to work; an arrogant prince gave me a ridiculous deadline."

"Hm, I don't see how he's arrogant, I do recall you calling him charming and amazing?"

"Oh shut up Vegeta! Let me get by please, this is going to stain and I'm going to be all sticky."

He slid to side and let her pass while watching her nice figure walk down the hall to her room. He then remembered from watching those silly love movies with the woman that she needed a ring if they were to be married, and then he remembered there was also a ceremony, much like the Saiyan traditions but here on Earth the ceremony seemed to be more about the sappy feeling and less about the drinking and the party afterwards, but still Vegeta knew he had to find her a ring…and that's when he remembered he had his families medallion with the pink Vegetasi diamond in the middle, he was certain he could make a ring from that, he could shape the medallion into a ring and use his ki to smooth the edges. Vegeta left the compound so she wouldn't see him working on her ring and set out for the mountains. On his way he stopped at Kakarot's.

"Kakarot, I need to speak with you."

"What's up Vegeta?"

"I-I've asked the woman to marry me, and I don't know what happens next."

"YOU DID WHAT! I KNEW IT VEGETA! As much as you wanted to deny it I knew you loved her, I knew you guys would be together!"

"SHUT UP KAKAROT OR I WILL NOT FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THIS AND I WILL LEAVE THIS MUD BALL FOR GOOD!"

"SSsorry Vegeta I'm just happy for you both, did she say yes?"

"Of course she said yes."

"Okay well now you need to decide on a day, a place, a time, you need to invite her friends and family, and you'll need to wear a suit and tie, and she'll wear a white gown, and I'm pretty sure if she's anything like Chi-Chi you won't be allowed to see her until she's walking down the aisle. And if I know Bulma it's going to be a very pricey wedding, she'll want everything perfect. Oh I almost forgot, did you get her a ring?"

"Hn. I'm making it out of the Vegetasi royal medallion."

"Can I see it?"

Vegeta pulled the medallion out from under his armor and showed it to the younger Saiyan.

"Wow Vegeta, its-it's amazing, I wish I knew what it was like to live there. Bulma's going to love it; do you need help with anything? And I already know the drill; I won't say a word to anyone."

"You had better not Kakarot or your tongue will have spit its last words, and I promise you that I will leave this planet, understood?"

"I got it, I got it! Gosh Vegeta you can trust me, you don't have to go all I'm gonna kill you (in his best Vegeta voice) on me."

"Fine Kakarot…..this wedding ceremony that we must have, I do not want people to be there. You know that woman as well as I do she will want five thousand people there."

"Well Vegeta she has changed a lot over the past year so who knows why don't you just be honest and tell her you don't want a lot of people there. I'm sure she will understand and respect your wishes. Are you going to do any of our race's traditions?"

"I am, she and I shall share an eternal bond that can never be broken."

"How do you do that?"

"Well Kakarot since she is not Saiyan this is the only one that we can perform, She needs to learn to manipulate her Ki and you are going to train her to do so. We place our hands on each other's hearts and transfer some of our own ki into the other person. Now if you are done blabbering I have work to do."

"Vegeta"

"WHAT NOW FOOL!"

"Did you know my parents?"

"I don't have time for this"

"Vegeta, please, I want to know, I need to know!"

"Fine Kakarot! Your father was a low class in charge of his own platoon. There were four soldiers under him, he was a loyal follower of my father."

"So what about my mother?"

"I have no clue Kakarot. Now leave me be so I may finish this ring."

Vegeta didn't give Goku time to respond, he was in the air and almost out of sight when Goku realized he was gone. Vegeta flew just over a few mountains and began working on the ring. It didn't take him very long which was a good thing. Vegeta's stomach began to growl begging to be fed. Once he inspected the ring one more time to make sure it was perfect he again took the sky, this time headed for CC compound to refuel his empty stomach.

"Hey Vegeta, chef has made you something nice for lunch. It's a new recipe, it smells awesome!"

"Hn. I am going to clean myself and I will be down soon."

Bulma went to hug him but he already walked off and was up the stairs at this point.

"_Hm I wonder if I upset him somehow, I hope not."_

She turned and went into the kitchen to start making his first round of plates. Bulma set his food down and went into the fridge to get Vegeta something to drink while the chef worked on his dinner. Moments after Bulma finished setting up his lunch Vegeta came into the room and took his seat at head of the table.

"Vegeta"

"Hm"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine woman why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, so for the wedding, I was thinking that it will be just me and you, and well for legal reasons we each need a witness. I know that you're not keen on large groups of people."

"No I am not"

"Well highness a simple thank you would be nice right now"

"Why do I have to thank you for thinking of someone other than yourself?"

"Ugh your such an ass! I'm going to be in lab Vegeta. Enjoy your lunch"

"Woman"

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Make sure your making the proper upgrades I asked for"

"Go to hell!"

"I live there"

"I'm leaving!"

"Perfect, no more of your banshee screaming."

Bulma stormed out while Vegeta just smirked. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her. He finished off his first round of food when chef began to bring in the second. Vegeta was going to finish eating then head to train some more while he figured out how to give her the ring.

**Sorry about the fluff and the LONG break between updates! Reviews appreciated **


	13. Chapter 13

**Vegetalove2012 thanks for the review, I think that Goku deep down is curious about his father and family, I really wish there would be a new DBZ movie or something where the Saiyan's get wished back lol I am curious how they would act. :) I am still not sure where I'm going with this story lol, it was supposed to be done by now but I just keep getting ideas! I do hope you all like it!**

Bulma was so consumed in her work that she didn't notice the time as now reaching late in the evening and she hadn't eaten dinner either. She was tweaking the final component in the newly refurbished rejuvenation tank. Bulma turned it on to test it out and smiled as it began to fill up with the Saiyan infused DNA liquid that would heal Vegeta faster than ever.

"Bulma Brief's you are a genius"

She stood back and crossed her arms over her chest in an oh so like Vegeta manner and eyed her latest masterpiece. The blue haired genius was enjoying the accomplishment when a low raspy voice spoke up from behind her.

"Aren't you a little conceited?"

"Damn it Vegeta must you always sneak up on me like that!"

"Not my fault your weak and don't know how to sense life forces."

"Not my fault I'm not some weird alien with special powers, so sorry majesty!"

"You should be. I will have Kakarot teach you."

"What?"

"Did I stutter woman?"

"BULMA! And no you didn't ass I just didn't know I could be taught, um why don't you just teach me?"

"Because I do not have the time, and we have other training that can be done together"

Vegeta grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms taking her to the bedroom. His cynical smirk never left his face and his coal black eyes never left Bulma's. In the blink of an eye Vegeta had them both on the bed with Bulma pinned beneath him. The couple made passionate love for what seemed like the entire night. When they were finished Bulma fell asleep fast, Vegeta on the other hand layed next to his wife to be and watched her sleep for a little while. He still wondered how a mere human managed to make him feel this way. He was a cold blooded killer, a ruthless dark prince, but with her he would only kill to protect her, he was not ruthless, and to his beautiful heiress he was prince charming. He finally decided to go back and train for a little while, but before he left Vegeta gently placed the ring on her finger and kissed her head softly. This woman was going to make soft if he didn't keep training. Vegeta stalked out of the bedroom quietly and went outside. On his walk to the GR he sensed a very familiar ki approaching him.

"Kakarot what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you gave her the ring yet"

"Your sentimental just like the silly woman!"

"Nothing wrong with that Vegeta, anyway did you?"

"I did, she is sleeping. You may wake her if you wish and begin her training. She needs all the time she can get."

"Gosh I don't know if I want to wake her she is pretty grouchy."

"Wake her Kakarot and teach her everything you know. If those other human friends of yours can control ki and sense energy then she shall too. I will not have my mate being so weak."

"Whatever you say Vegeta, but I'm telling her that you told me to do it"

"Fine now go! You're wasting my time."

Goku made his way to Bulma's room to find her sleeping like a baby. He stepped inside and walked quietly to the bedside. Goku sat down next to her and leaned in to whisper her name.

"_Bulma, wake up"_

"I'm tired! Give me five more minutes"

"BULMA WAKE UP!"

Bulma shot up to see who was yelling at her to wake up, she was happy to see it was only Goku and not some creeper that snuck in to kidnap her or something.

"Goku what the hell is your problem!"

"Vegeta said it's time to start you training and he made me wake you up."

"Go figure"

Bulma stretched and yawned sitting up in her bed when she realized the stunning pink diamond on her finger.

"OH MY—Goku look at this, it's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen! Did you help him?"

"Nope, that is his family medallion Bulma, the pink diamond is a rare diamond that you can only find on our home planet. He thought you would like this better than one at a store. He knows you like unique things and well no one has or will ever have your ring."

Goku was grinning big at his longtime friend while he explained the reasoning behind Vegeta's choice. He knew that Vegeta never admitted to any of those reasons but deep down Goku knew Vegeta made her ring for all those reasons. Bulma's eyes filled up with tears as she looked down at the truly amazingly beautiful ring on her left hand. She couldn't have been happier.

"Let me get a shower to wake up Goku and then you can teach me whatever you need to."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen! I'm starving!"

Bulma showered quickly and put on a sports bra and shorts making sure to be comfortable for what the lesson had in store for her. She was so excited that Vegeta was so thoughtful, and he wanted her to train. He was amazing her over and over again. This man is not the monster he used to be. She rushed downstairs and was met by the solid wall of Goku. He stood there grinning rubbing the back of his neck like he always did.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can be! So what's my first lesson?"

"Meditation, you need to learn to seek out life sources. It's easy once you realize what your searching for. We'll go to the gardens since it's pretty peaceful there."

"Okay!"

The two made their way to the gardens and stepped in the large double doors. Goku leaded her over to the quiet spot by the pond and instructed her to sit down and close her eyes.

"Now Bulma you HAVE to clear your mind completely and then focus on one person, it's usually easier to pick someone you're close to the first few times you do this until you get the hang of it. How about you use me, I'll IT somewhere and telepathically talk to you and see if you find me. Now focus on me and my energy, concentrate hard Bulma and feel for me."

"Okay I'm trying…..I feel…..it's like a tingling sensation….."

"Good, now take a deep breath and search for me"

"I FEEL YOU! YOUR AT ROSHI'S!"

"GREAT JOB BULMA! YOU CAUGHT ON QUICK!"

"Thanks! Yours is easy though, you have so much power and life, give me someone hard!"

"Okay, Chi-Chi, find her. And remember I can sense ki too so you can't fool me!"

"Okay…hmm…I can't feel her Goku…..wait, I can't feel you anymore either…..Goku?"

"Nice work! I was hiding my ki and you noticed! Just think of Chi-Chi Bulma, feel her life force, keep searching I know you can do this."

"….I-I feel warm, and I feel more than one person, is she with Gohan at the beach?"

"She is! You're catching on really fast Bulma this is great!"

"WOAH! Goku did you feel that!"

Bulma was still sitting completely still eyes glued shut and she was focusing so hard on feeling everything around her. It really was easy once you focused more on feeling the life around you instead of just looking around a room. Her eyes shot open when she felt the massive power level.

"I did, it was Vegeta. He's powering up."

Goku telepathically reached out for Vegeta to tell him the good news.

"_Vegeta"_

"_WHAT KAKAROT!"_

"_Bulma's got it! She found me, Chi-Chi, Gohan and she felt you power up."_

"_Hn good, she's catching on faster than I thought she would, she needs to be strong for the Saiyan mating ritual."_

"_I know I'll make sure she's ready. She hasn't taken her ring off by the way."_

"_You've wasted my time long enough"_

Vegeta closed off the link and continued with his training while Goku kept working with Bulma until her brain couldn't take anymore.

"Goku, when will you teach me ki manipulation?"

"I'm not sure you're ready for that yet. Searching for life takes a lot out of you and you don't realize it yet but you're exhausted Bulma. I can feel how low your energy is."

"So give me a sensu bean!"

"There aren't any Bulma, and if there was we need to save those in case something bad ever happens."

"Ugh fine, you're a stickler for the rules!"

"Yes I am. So Vegeta told me about my Dad."

"He did! What was he like?"

"Well all he really told me was that his name was Bardock and he was a low class warrior that was in charge of his own platoon. He had 3 soldiers serving under him. I wish I knew him."

Goku's usually happy features fell to a frown. Bulma's heart ached for her friend. She never realized how lucky she was to have both of her parents in her life while Goku and Vegeta had neither. At least Vegeta got to know his.

"I'm sorry Goku. Could we use the dragon balls to wish them back?"

"I don't think so. Besides they were warriors and evil, remember Radditz? I'm sure my father was just like him. I don't think I'd want to know a man like that. Grandpa Gohan was my Dad, and I've had you and your parents so it's not that bad."

"True, they would probably want to blow up Earth like Vegeta wanted to, and there would be Saiyan women so he wouldn't need me anymore."

"Let's not talk about this anymore okay?"

"Deal, it's making us both sad. So how are Gohan and Chi-Chi?"

"They are doing great, she gets mad I keep trying to train him but you never know when we will need to protect the Earth."

"That's true. Oh hey I remodeled the rejuv tank, it should heal in half the time the other one did. I added more Saiyan DNA to it, you guys have some pretty complex blood."

"That's awesome Bulma, hey now we can train harder!"

"That's what I'm afraid of! You and Vegeta don't need to push yourselves just because I'm a genius!"

After that sentence there was a large boom that shook the entire compound. Bulma and Goku both looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"VEGETA!"

They yelled at the same time and rushed out to the GR. The site was horrible. The GR no longer standing, instead it was in a crumbled pile of debris in the yard, pieces of it were all over the place. Bulma's face went pale and her stopped. He was still inside, under that mess and she could feel how low his energy was. Without even thinking she raced over to the pile as fast as her human legs would carry her and began pulling at the pieced of metal and blocks to find him, Goku next to her throwing pieces away frantically searching for the stubborn Prince.

"Vegeta! Oh please be okay!"

"Bulma you need to feel out his energy signal and dig there!"

"Got it Goku!"

She pulled a piece of metal away and revealed flesh, she continued in that same spot until she could see his arm. Bulma was pulling another piece off when the hand reached up and tried pulling itself free.

"Goku over here!"

They worked away to free Vegeta, when most of the debris was off him he tried standing on shaky legs.

"Vegeta are you okay? I was so worried about you!"

"Woman I am fine and will not be coddled by you or that fool, now leave me be!"

As he spoke the last words of that statement he fell back passing out. Bulma ran to his side and cradled his head in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Goku we need to get him to the tank!"

"Here, let me help you Bulma, Vegeta may be small but he's all muscle and not very light."

"I'm finding that out! I can't pull him up."

Goku picked up Vegeta and carried him to the tank, he gently placed him inside and started the machine. He looked to Bulma with concern in his eyes.

"He should be fully healed in a few hours Goku, I was hoping sooner but judging by the extent of his injuries the tank estimates three hours. Why don't you go get some food and I'll call your house when he's all fixed up."

"Okay, I'm sure Chi-Chi is probably wondering why I've been gone so long."

"Bye Goku, thanks for all your help."

"No problem, oh hey you need to keep practicing too! Bye Bulma."

Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and within seconds he was gone. Bulma stood there watching her prince in the tank, she was happy she made all the upgrades to it. Then her anger set in. He could of killed himself, he could of blew up her house! He would never listen to her when she begged not to push the rooms limits. Now he will be yelling for upgrades and a new room for sure. Looks like her wedding plans have been pushed back indefinitely. She sat at her desk beside the tank waiting for him to wake up when she found holding her eyes open was becoming very hard.

"Man I guess Goku was right when he said it took a lot out of me, and not to mention my full on sprint to the yard. I'll just rest for a little while."

She closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep. Three hours had passed and the tank shut itself off, drained and opened. Vegeta stepped out feeling stronger than ever. He looked over to see his wife to be slummed over in her desk chair sound asleep. He knew her mental training would no doubt be harder on her body than her physical training. He gently lifted her out of her chair and carried her to their now shared bedroom. When he placed her on the bed he heard her speak so softly his hearing barely picked it up, she was dreaming but about what. He leaned in closer to listen to what she was mumbling about.

"_Shenron, I awaken you. I wsh that the Saiyn race b brot back life" (spelling errors done purposely) _

Vegeta's eyes widened at her whispers, was that possible? Could he have his race, his family, and possibly his planet back? And if he could where did that leave him and the woman, he couldn't possibly stay on Earth with her. He would be expected to not only destroy Earth but everyone on it, he would be forced to mate with an elite female and breed strong heirs to the throne. Was he ready to give up everything on Earth to have his old life back; was he ready to kill again, and to kill her after everything this woman has done for him. Bulma had not only forgiven all his transgressions but she taught him how to feel again, how to feel things other than hate and anger. He knew she was a fickle being and would no doubt go behind his back to do this as a surprise for him. But she had no idea how horrible her life would be. If his father let her and her family live it would only be for their brains and technology. They would be Saiyan slaves like the Tuffles were, then when the Saiyans were finished they would be dead. He couldn't bare to see her in pain again. Somehow he had to take this idea out of her head. She could not make this wish.

"Woman, you will not wish my race back to life. If you do they will kill you and everyone you love."

He turned to go shower before joining her in bed, he hoped she could get the message in her sleep, after all it had worked once before.

Bulma woke up to what she thought was going to be an empty bed but much to her surprise Vegeta was still in bed with her. A firm arm around her waist and sound asleep. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his grip only tightened on her. Bulma let out a deep sigh trying to think of how to get out his death grip. She tried pulling his arm up but it didn't budge, she tried sliding under him but again he tightened his grip, she tried everything she could think of until she finally gave up and let out another deep sigh, this one in defeat. Vegeta smirked at her efforts to free herself from him. She was quite the amusing creature.

"Are you done fidgeting?"

"You're awake!"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you let me get up!"

"You never asked."

"LET ME UP VEGETA!"

"Ask me nicely"

"Let me up….now"

"That's not very nice"

"Vegeta please! I have to use the restroom!"

"Gross woman! I didn't need details"

"Nope but it worked and you let me go"

Bulma giggled as she made her way to the private bathroom. Vegeta lay there curious if she was going to carry on what she stated in her dream. While his father might be easy to convince to not destroy Earth and its inhabitants, the rest of the Saiyan's wouldn't be swayed to easily. Bulma emerged from the bathroom grinning at her prince.

"I never got to tell you that I love my ring, you were too busy trying to kill yourself."

"I was merely trying to end my time here with you"

"Funny, anyway how did the tank work?"

"It was adequate"

"Well thank you highness!"

"Woman, you will never wish back my race with those dragon balls do you understand?"

Granted it wasn't subtle but Vegeta needed to get straight to the point.

"What? I wasn't planning on it, I mentioned it with Goku because he wants to know his father but we decided that it was probably a bad idea and they would kill all of us."

"And you are right; maybe you do have a brain"

"Go to hell Vegeta"

"As I've told you before I live there"

"Well I'm getting a shower and then I'm going down to eat and make some wedding plans. I thought that it would be just me, you, Goku and Chi-Chi. That work?"

"Hn"

Vegeta nodded at her and watched her slim figure as it walked into the bathroom. He decided that he would join his future mate and have a little fun.

"Vegeta what are you doing in here?"

"I've decided that I would like a shower"

"Um I'm getting a shower"

"I know"

"You're ridiculous, hey so what are we doing from your race?"

"We have already completed one woman"

Vegeta smirked at her seeing her blush.

"Okay so what else are we doing?"

"We are combining our life force that is why I need you to learn to manipulate ki and sense energy. I also must mark you."

"Mark me? What does that mean?"

"I put my mark upon you so all will know you are mine"

"Um and just how do you do that?"

"I shall brand you with the Vegeta family crest"

"YOU BRAND ME! I DO NOT THINK SO!"

"It does not hurt woman calm down, it's like a tattoo as you humans call them"

"Oh"

The two showered and dressed going down to get some food before they both started their training for the day. Part of Vegeta felt relieved she wasn't going to wish his family back, and part of him yearned for his family, to not feel so alone. Now he wondered if she could make a wish for only his mother, father and Bardock be brought back. He knew he could change their minds easily, and his mother would get along with the heiress, they both had the same fire within themselves. He starred motionless out the window letting his mind wander until her sweet vice brought him back to reality.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You haven't touched your food"

"I was just thinking woman, those dragon balls could grant any wish correct?"

"Well their power is limited and I'm not sure what they can and can't do totally. Why?"

"Just curious"

"Is it about wishing the Saiyans back?"

"It is"

"I thought you said they would kill everyone"

"Yes, but if only a few were back I could change their minds to not destroy the planet"

"I see, well I could look into it"

"Hn"

Vegeta went on to eat his meal in silence. Bulma finished before he did as always and went to her lab to work. She was going to find the answers he needed. She was also curious what his family would be like, and if they would accept her.


	14. Chapter 14

It was 4am and she was not in her bed, or anywhere in her room. Vegeta had a feeling he would find her in her lab sleeping at her desk as he had many times before, he made his way down there and sure enough she was slouched over her desk with her head in her arms. He walked over to her and looked on her computer screen to see she was trying to find any information she could about the Saiyan's and their planet, but like he assumed there was nothing. Saiyan's and their planet were only heard of in their galaxy not Earth's. The woman would have to talk to King Kai, Dende, or Kami, and anyone else familiar with outter galaxies. He gently picked her up receiving a moan and groan as Buma's long lashes fluttered open. She wasn't scared or startled.

"Vegeta I'm so tired"

"I know woman, you are lucky it was me that found you and not some worthless robber"

"I knew it was you, why do you think I didn't jump"

Vegeta realized the woman in his arms was right, she had to have felt him coming otherwise she would have let out a screech and jumped. He did enjoy scaring her sometimes.

"Hn, you will still need to learn to sense energy while you are sleeping woman"

"I know Vegeta, I need to do a lot now please just take me to bed"

The strong Prince carried her all the way to their room and gently placed her inside the silk sheets. Vegeta undressed and got into bed next to her pulling her tight to his body. He never realized how much better he could sleep with her by his side until he tried sleeping without her. The young Saiyan inhaled her delicious sent before drifting off to sleep. The couple slept through the night neither tossed nor turned. The alarm in the room sounded at 7am, since Bulma didn't have to coo for him anymore she got to sleep in.

"Woman, wake up and shut that screeching thing off"

"I'm trying Vegeta but it's hard to do when your furry appendage is wrapped around my waist."

Vegeta let out a low grumble with a smirk on his face, Bulma could only guess that he was laughing at her.

"It has a mind of its own woman, now shut that thing up"

"Okay, okay Mr. Bossy pants!"

"I saw your research on your computer; I do not think you will find anything about my race or planet on your internet. You will speak with the Namekian or have Kakarot speak with King Kai."

"Yea I figured that, it was worth a try though. I need to talk to Kami and Dende about the dragon balls anyway. Want to get a shower and then you can take me to the look out?"

"I do not have the time; Kakarot will take you and train you while you are there."

"Fine Vegeta, I'll let you know what I come up with. Call Goku and tell him I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"You call him"

"NO I need to get ready!"

"Woman call Kakarot and stop arguing with me. I'll be in the GR"

"Ugh your royal pain in the ass!"

Bulma stomped her way to the bathroom and showered and got ready for her other training session. When she was finished she got out her cell and dialed Goku's number.

"Hey Chi-Chi, is Goku around?"

"Sure Bulma, let me get him for you…GOKU BULMA'S ON THE PHONE!"

"Hey B!"

"Hey Goku, can you come over?"

"On my way!"

Her best friend appeared in front of her in seconds, and this time he didn't scare her, she was getting used to him just popping up out of nowhere. This time she had warning.

"Hey Goku! Can we go to the lookout today? I need to ask Kami and Dende some questions."

"Sure, ready to go now?"

"Yup!"

Goku wrapped one arm around his friends, put two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared. Vegeta felt them leave and began his training again. Seconds later they arrived at the lookout and Dende, Kami, Popo and Piccolo were outside.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hello Goku and Miss Bulma, it's nice of you to visit. Kami isn't it nice they are here?"

"Yes Dende it is. Now what can we help you both with?"

"Well Bulma wanted to talk to you about something and I wanted to spar with Piccolo."

"Bring it on Goku!"

Goku and Piccolo left to spar while Bulma asked the questions she needed.

"Kami, I have some serious questions to ask"

"Go on dear"

"What can you tell me about the Saiyans and about planet Vegeta?"

"Why are you so interested in that?"

"Well Vegeta and I are um-we-he- I mean uh, its complicated but I want to wish his family and Goku's family back to life with the dragon balls but I want them to not be all "let's destroy the planet and everyone one it ya know?"

"Hm I see, well the Saiyans were a ruthless warrior race, but until Frieza took over they usually didn't go killing people for fun, they got paid to assist weaker planets that had no means of defending themselves. The problem here lies with the time they have been gone. The Earth dragon balls cannot revive someone that has been gone for over 5 years. I could change that but Bulma you need to realize that this is a big wish and needs to be thought out. I am the Earth guardian and I will not put the planet at risk for you to wish back the Saiyans."

"I understand Kami, I just see how hurt and lonely he is without them, and he said himself he could convince them to not harm anyone"

"Sadly once a warrior, always a warrior, also Earth does not have anything the Saiyans are used to. I'm not so sure this is a good wish"

"Oh Kami please, we have to find a way! I want him to have his parents, I want Goku to have his parents and his brother, please there has to be something we can do! Can't we wish that the evil from their hearts be removed?"

"We could but they would not be the parents Vegeta remembers"

"Okay could we wish them back but wish that they will not harm anyone or anything on Earth?"

"I will have to word that a little differently dear, while I can wish them back s small part of them will always be a true Saiyan and they will never be pure goodness like Goku. They will be just like Vegeta and could snap at any time."

"But we have Goku and Vegeta to protect us!"

"I will think about this and inform Goku on my decision. Give me one week to decide"

"YOU'VE GOT A DEAL!"

Bulma was so excited she couldn't wait to tell Vegeta the good news!

"GOKU GOKU TAKE ME HOME NOW PLEASE!"

"Piccolo we will finish this later, thanks for the spar!"

Goku and Bulma disappeared and reappeared at CC. She rushed over to Vegeta and nearly jumped in his arms.

"Get off me woman!"

"Vegeta! I just talked with Kami and I've got great news!"

"He is going to wish my race back?"

"Not exactly, but close, he said give him one week to think it over and he might wish back your family and Goku's family!"

"What, Bulma, are you serious! I might get to finally know my family! But what if they try and blow us up, or Radditz tries to take my son again?"

"That's the thing Goku, he can make them part of the way good, they will be like Vegeta, they won't want to blow us up, but there is still always a chance of that happening, that's why Kami wants to think about it."

"So woman what you are saying is while they will be my parents' bodies it will not be their minds?"

"Sort of Vegeta, but not really, it's still going to be them, they will remember everything, they just will have the hatred from Frieza gone, making them the way they were long before Frieza ever came."

"I see, well if the Namekian follows through and they are not my parents, I will destroy him"

"Fine Vegeta, whatever you say"

Bulma knew he was all talk and deep down in the tiny heart of his he was excited to see his family again, especially his mother.

"Bulma, I'm gonna go tell Chi-Chi and Gohan the good news!"

"Okay Goku, see you later for the rest of my lesson!"

"Maybe you should wish for strength like a Saiyan warrior woman, you get three wishes do you not?"

"Wha-oh yea I do, hey that's not a bad idea! Then I wont have to train so long! Vegeta you are brilliant!"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Bulma was so happy she went inside and finished ALL of her work in the lab in no time! It was amazing how much work she got done when she was so happy. Goku never came back so she figured he had forgotten which was typical of her friend. She went to take a long hot bath and relax before bed. Vegeta strolled in not long after she settled in the large 4 person tub she had installed, Bulma loved hot baths but hated small tubs that always got cold. Her was heated, had jets, and lights. She was pampered for sure.

"Hello Vegeta, care to join me?"

He didn't even answer her, just stripped down and climbed in the hot water, instantly relaxing his sore muscles.

"Come here hon, I'll give you a massage"

"A what?"

"Just come sit in front of me! I'll do the rest"

"You are a vulgar woman"

"It is not sexual Vegeta, it will help your muscles."

Bulma began to rub her small hands into his shoulders and down his back applying as much pressure as she could, hoping he could feel it. Vegeta let out a low rumble letting her know he could indeed feel it and liked it. Bulma giggled a little and continued massaging her fiancé, she still couldn't find the reasons she loved this man so much. Bulma would die for him, she would willingly die. After her arms grew tired she stopped and pulled him back to lay on her chest, Bulma pulled her legs up so he could wrap his arms around them to hold himself steady. If Vegeta let all his weight lay back he would crush her. Her small arms were draped over his neck and she kissed his cheek sweetly. He was simply amazing, laying in her tub naked, and had not even tried a thing.

"Vegeta"

"Hn"

"I hope we can wish your family back, I never asked if you had any siblings"

"Bulma, enough talk of my family. We shall know in a week."

"Okay, well I need to ask him if we can use one of the wishes to make me stronger. That would be awesome!"

Vegeta suggested that because he knew how his parents would feel if he chose to mate with someone so weak, and if they were able to be wished back she would indeed be able to defend herself, she would have the same powers as a Saiyan all the while remaining human. Perfect plan, he needed to speak with the Namekian himself to be sure the woman wouldn't mess it up.

"I'm going to see the Namekian tomorrow"

"Okay…Vegeta"

"Woman"

"Promise me you won't hurt him"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, thankful his back was to her.

"Fine"

"Thank you"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm growing tired, it is time to rest, you also need to be resting."

"Yea, I'm pretty tired, oh I forgot to tell you! I got everything finished in my lab today!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

The Saiyan prince smirked at her as he climbed out of the tub grabbing himself and her a towel.

"You're such a jerk"

"You are such a loud mouth"

The two dried off and headed to sleep knowing it was going to be a busy day. Vegeta hoped he could talk the guardian into granting the wishes without having to threaten his life or the planet. Bulma fell asleep first the same way she always did with her head on his chest. Vegeta looked down at her while she slept peacefully and kissed her head gently, if Kami couldn't grant his wish for her to have the strength, healing ability and the ability to grow stronger after each battle as a Saiyan then he did not want his parents back. He knew what his father would think, and part of him was afraid that after one inhale of her scent that his father would not be able to control himself. While remaining faithful to the Queen, King Vegeta had to always keep his animalistic side at bay. Vegeta knew that the woman and his mother would probably get along just fine, they were so alike in so many ways. Letting his eye lids fall the princes drifted off to sleep not moving until the sun peeked in the bedroom window.

"Bulma wake up"

"Five more minutes please"

"Now!"

"I'm up, I'm up! What's wrong?"

"I'm going to speak with Kami now, are you coming with me?"

"Um well sure I guess so"

"Be ready in five minutes"

"Ugh fine, I'll just put on a sweat suit and pull my hair back, you're lucky I love you!"

"I think that it is quite the other way around woman"

Bulma got ready putting on a red VS Pink sweat suit, and a white pair of flats pulling her long blue locks back running out of the bathroom making sure he didn't leave her behind. She managed to trip over her own feet and couldn't catch herself because her hands were pulling back her hair.

"AHH"

Bulma was going down but Vegeta was right there to catch her.

"You are too clumsy; I will not always be here to catch you when you fall"

Smiling up at her once again savior she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck being nose to nose with him.

"Yes you will, you're my Prince Charming silly, you will always catch me when I'm falling"

He kissed her lips softly and picked her up holding her tight to his chest while flying to the lookout. It didn't take long to get there and they were greeted on arrival.

"Hey Dende! Is Kami around?"

"Sure Miss Bulma, Mister Vegeta, I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks sweetie"

Moments later Kami came out to speak with them.

"Bulma, I'd like to speak with him alone please"

Kami was astonished the arrogant prince not only used her name but also said please!

"Sure! I'll go hang out with Dende"

Bulma left the two men to speak privately about whatever it is Vegeta needed.

"Hello Vegeta, what can I help you with?"

"Bulma has told me of the wish she wants to use, but the only way I will allow her to do that if with one of the other wishes she is granted all of the abilities a Saiyan has, but she remains human, I do not want her personality, or her beauty to be changed by turning her pure Saiyan."

"I see your concern Vegeta and the wish you as for is able to be granted, in fact we may do so today if you wish, give her some time to learn how to control her new body if I decide to allow her other request."

"Hn"

Vegeta nodded in agreement with the wrinkled green man, he hated to admit it, in fact he would never admit it out loud but Kami was right, if she was to be part Saiyan then she needed to know how to fully control her energy before his parents arrive. Kami went into the room where the dragon balls were kept since he felt they were being over used, all wishes much go through him first and instead of the balls scattering they would remain at the lookout under his protection. Kami summoned the dragon and he granted the wish, Bulma not have a single clue what was going on still talking with Dende when she started getting this golden aura around her.

"Dende what's going on!"

"I don't know Miss Bulma! I'll get Kami!"

"VEGETA!"

She creamed as loud as she could, he knew why she was screaming and grinned to himself.

"Woman calm down, nothing is wrong"

"WHY AM I GLOWING, WHY DOES MY BODY FEEL WEIRD, WHY IS MY SKIN TINGLING!"

"Stop screaming you banshee I'm trying to explain!"

"I'm scared!"

"You are fine, the dragon granted my wish of you being a Saiyan-hybrid so to speak."

"OH"

The glowing around her slowly faded as the wish was completed.

"Do you feel different?"

"Fuck yes I feel different! I feel alive, like this new high, my energy is through the roof, my skin is tingling and I just want to run and not stop!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha well woman seems you now know why we Saiyans train so often!"

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at her! And now with this new strength and energy she was even more attractive than normal.

"Woman, come I need to show how to fl-"

"Look Vegeta! I'm flying!"

"I can see! I am not blind!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we are going home"

"Thanks Kami! I'll see you later! Keep me posted on your decision!"

Vegeta had already taken off while she said her good-byes, but Bulma was soon on his heels, she was quite advanced and he now wondered how much strength she had.

"Vegeta slow down!"

"No, you will learn to be faster!"

"But Vegeta I've only had these powers for not even a half an hour, please slow down and show me how to go faster"

Vegeta couldn't turn his back on her, not when she sounded genuinely sad and in need of his help. He slowed his pace and gently grabbed her hand so that he could help her forward and know she wouldn't lose control. She looked over and smiled at him. They were soon back at home and just the flight alone made her want to learn more.

"Teach me some more Vegeta!"

"I will have Kakarot teach you"

"Okay great! When?"

"Raise your ki as high as you can and he'll show up"

Bulma looked at him confused, so he decided to try pissing her off enough to raise it, Vegeta began to taunt her until she screamed at him.

"STOP BEING AN ASS VEGETA!"

Within seconds Goku was stand in front of them utterly confused at the sight of his friend with a blue aura around her, and he could feel her strength, it was incredible!

"Vegeta, what is going on? Why is she so strong?"

Vegeta just smirked at Goku with arms crossed over his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not sure how happy I am with this chapter...hm...well it's gonna get better I promise! Reviews always welcome! Thanks TFSrules for being a loyal reader! :) It's the people like you all that review and add my story to favs that keep me writing!**

"She had a wish granted by the dragon"

"Vegeta, do you realize how strong she is?"

"Of course I do Kakarot! She is going to be my mate and I will not have a weakling!"

"Vegeta, we need to calm her down, she doesn't know how to control it yet!"

"VEGETA YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! LEAVE ME !"

"Shit"

"Yea shit! Vegeta she is losing control, I feel it!"

Bulma's eyes went completely blank, she was no longer behind those blue pools, and she had no control over her strength or body. Her long blue hair was flying around her, her strength kept rising to reach its full potential, Goku and Vegeta knew that since she was still new in her body that if she didn't calm down and gain control soon, she was going to kill herself. Vegeta started to walk towards her and reached out to grab her arms, Bulma sot a blast right at his stomach.

"How did she know how to use a ki blast Kakarot!"

"I dunno Vegeta! Maybe from listening to all the times I taught Gohan and Krillin, you okay?"

"I'm fine! Now calm her down before she kills herself!"

"B, its Goku, you need to calm down"

She didn't respond her eyes were still glued on Vegeta waiting for his next move. She had the same scowl on her face as Vegeta usually did. She looked like she was going to kill him. He was amazed at how strong she was, how she caught on so quickly, he needed to ask Kami what exactly he wished for since Vegeta didn't speak Namekian. Goku moved closer cautiously, she turned her gaze to him still glowing and powering up, blue sparks were flying all around her. Vegeta went to stand and while he was pulling himself up she stretched out her arm in his direction and shot 4 blasts at him again.

"No one told you to get up"

"Bulma listen to me, calm down, its Goku and Vegeta! We are not here to hurt you! We are going to help you!"

Goku made a connection with Vegeta they had to come up with a plan fast.

"_Vegeta, I need you to distract her so I can get close enough to her."_

"_Oh sure I love having my mate blast me for no reason, while I am strong Kakarot it still stings a little when I'm not prepared for it!"_

"_Well you are the one she's after, and you will be expecting to get hit now so it won't hurt so bad! Now distract her please!"_

"_Fine Kakarot, make it quick!"_

Vegeta stood up but this time before Bulma had time to react he was across the yard so she had to put her back to Goku so he could make his move.

"Bulma, is that the best you've got?"

"Don't test me Vegeta you have pushed me for the last time!"

"Woman, you need to get control of yourself. Do not be weaker than your own body, do not let the strength consume you."

She didn't respond but he saw a flash in her eyes, Bulma was still in there and he had to get through to her. Vegeta gave Goku a knowing look and in seconds Goku was holding Bulma tight from behind so she couldn't move. She got even more pissed at this point and started screaming with her energy level rising even faster. Vegeta was in front of her and grabbed her face gently in his hands so he was eye to eye with her.

"Bulma, calm down and snap out of it!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Woman, please calm down, you are okay, I will no longer push you like this again. Please calm down Bulma."

Concern was written all over the Prince's face, he had to get her out of this! She still wasn't responding, not even to his pleading with her. Vegeta looked up at Goku briefly and just then Goku saw the worry on Vegeta's face.

"Woman focus, you are a genius remember, do not let this beat you!"

Bulma just glared at him with hate in her eyes and growled at Vegeta. Not knowing what he could do next, he did the only thing left he could think to do, he kissed her, it was a deep passionate kiss, and in front of Goku! He felt her ki lowering and released her from his kiss. Goku also let her go and she fell to ground in front of them nearly passing out. Goku was shocked at the display that took place right in front of him, he knew better than to even mention it in front of Vegeta. Goku stood back and watched as Vegeta held Bulma in his arms and looked into her eyes with such concern and love.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry! I-I couldn't control myself, I don't know what happened."

"I pushed you too far, you do not yet know how to control all that power. I need to speak with the Namekian, Kakarot will take you to the tank. I shall be back soon."

Vegeta lifted her and walked over to Goku placing Bulma gently in his arms, she was passed out completely at this point from sheer exhaustion over not knowing how to control her own body. Goku just nodded while Vegeta took to the air. Shortly after leaving the compound he was at the lookout.

"Namekian! I need a word with you now!"

"Hello Vegeta, what can I help you with?"

"What did you ask the dragon?"

"I asked what you wanted, you wanted her strong like a Saiyan and she is."

"Old man do not play games with me! What did you do?"

"She is strong Vegeta, just as you asked."

"I want you to listen and listen closely because I will only say this once…What did you ask the dragon? How strong is the woman? She nearly destroyed herself moments ago because of the power she has, I couldn't get her to calm down, it took…..well what I had to do is not your business. Now I want answers and I want them NOW!"

"She is you Vegeta"

"What do you mean she is me?"

"She is you only a weaker you, she has your power Vegeta, your energy, and she shares some of your hate. This was a test to see how you would handle this situation, to see if you really have changed. I could not grant this next wish without knowing for sure that you would indeed protect her from anyone, even herself. She will be able to control her power Vegeta she just needs to be taught. Now I have made my decision, I shall wish your families back, go get Goku and Bulma and come back here. I will wait until you arrive to ask the wish."

Vegeta didn't answer he just took to the sky to get Bulma and Kakarot.

"Kakarot, is she finished?"

"Just about, the tank says 3 minutes, what's up?"

"The old man wants us back at the lookout, he is reviving our families. We must go now, turn the tank off, she can rest on the way there, I will carry her."

"Okay, do you think this is such a good idea? I mean I want to meet my parents, but what if they try and destroy us and the planet Vegeta? I have to protect my wife, my child and this planet."

"Kakarot the old man has thought of everything. They will not destroy this mud ball."

"Yea that's true, Kami wouldn't put the Earth in danger. Let's go."

The three took to the sky with Vegeta cradling a very tired Bulma; she nuzzled her head into his chest and slept until they landed.

"Are we here Vegeta?"

"Hn, we just landed"

"You can put me down now"

Vegeta blushed a little and then set her down gently.

"Get on with it old man!"

Kami summoned the eternal dragon and wished for the Saiyan's parents to be brought back, but he also wished that they would return to the way they were before Frieza's rule over them. While they will remember it all, even dying and living in hell, they will not willingly want to blow up the Earth. Moments after the wish was granted the dragon was gone. Standing before them was the tall mirror image of Vegeta, but only with a goatee, his stance demanded respect as did his son's, next to him a slender, beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing eyes, then there was Radditz, and the last of them was Bardock, he was identical to his son, or should we say his son was identical to him. They stood there with such confusion on their faces; finally Vegeta spoke up breaking the silence.

"Mother, father, I will explain everything to you, you all were wished back by these magical orbs called the dragon balls, you are no longer in hell, Frieza is dead, and our planet is gone. I have been living here on Earth with Kakarot, Bardock's son, and this woman Bulma. Her family is the richest most powerful family on Earth so we shall be staying with them."

His parents stood there with shock written all over their faces.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No you're alive again, and on Earth, well right now we are on the Earth Guardian Kami's lookout. I'm Bulma Brief's your son has been staying with me, I've invented lots of training equipment for him. It's an honor to meet you."

"And just who gave you permission to address royals without being spoken to first?"

"Majesties, do you want me to take care of them?" Radditz chimed in grinning

"No son, you will do nothing of the sort, they will not be harmed do you understand?

"VEGETA! Do not be rude to this woman, she has given our son a home, a place to train, and food all out of the kindness of her heart, show some respect, if she is as powerful as our son claims then she too is like royalty."

King Vegeta just glanced at his wife realizing that she was right, and he sensed the energy in the small woman before him, she was quite strong, and stunningly beautiful. Bardock and Goku just starred at each other, neither knowing what to say or do. Bulma being Bulma walked right over to Bardock and extended her hand out introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Bulma, I have been your son's best friend since he was a child."

"Don't be silly Bulma, you practically raised me! You're my family."

"H-Hello"

Bardock looked to the King and Queen for guidance but they were conversing with their son not paying attention to anything else.

"You have an amazing son Bardock, he's saved our planet more than a dozen times, and he's super strong too!"

"Forgive me Miss but I'm in shock right now and now sure how to react. I thought that it was all just a dream, but it wasn't, here we all are, you are here, he is here, its-it's happened again."

"What's happened again Bardock? I can call you Bardock right?"

Bulma looked up the older version of Goku smiling at him. He nodded his head at her letting Bulma know it was indeed okay to address him by Bardock.

"Not your concern woman, my father will handle his business with the King."

"King Vegeta, I will need to speak with you later."

"Hn, right now I'm speaking with my son Bardock."

"Yes sire, and Radditz mind what little manners you have, you will not speak to this young lady in that way."

"Do it again Radditz and I'll handle you myself."

"My apologies Prince Vegeta"

Bulma turned around to see the royal family was staring at her; she began to blush and look to the floor. The blue haired beauty felt a soft hand grab her chin and pull her head up; she was now looking the Queen right in the eye. Queen Sakura looked deep into the girl's eyes and the corners of her mouth turned into a genuine smile. The queen was amazing at reading people and knew this woman was a good mate for her son. She caught onto the spark between the two by the way her son spoke of her, and looked at her. Sakura was quite happy with the choice he had made; she was stunning, strong, smart and had a kind heart.

"Do not be afraid my dear, we are not going to harm you."

"You-your-your beautiful!"

The queen laughed a little at Bulma's shock, confusion, and stuttering.

"As are you Bulma, now tell me what is this GR my son has been speaking of?"

Vegeta was keeping his father as far away from Bulma as he could so he would not be tempted to do something brash. Bulma sat with the Queen and told her all about her inventions and how they work, amazing Sakura at how brilliant she was. Finally the queen spoke up to have King Vegeta come meet the woman.

"Vegeta dear, come meet this young woman, she is brilliant."

"Coming, Vegeta my son come introduce me to this woman, who is she to you, your servant, your concubine?"

"Well father, I've chosen her to be my mate."

"Really, well it seems we have a celebration to plan!"

"Your highness" Bulma said bowing before the king, he chuckled a little before telling Bulma to rise.

"Bulma, my son here tells me he has chosen you to be his mate, it is a pleasure to meet the one woman that was able to tame my wild son."

The king grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips and gently kissed it. Vegeta's tail was moving wildly behind him watching the scene unfold, ready to strike at any moment. King Vegeta indeed got a taste of her scent, but with the will power he had, he let go of her hand and stepped back.

"Well Vegeta my son, I see why you chose her, she is quite the beauty, even with that strange blue hair and eyes."

"Hn" Vegeta nodded to his father quite happy with the way he acted towards Bulma.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Bulma can you call the chef and have him make us all food?"

"Goku do you ever think off anything besides food? Ha ha ha yes I'll call him now and we can go back to the compound."

"I'm quite hungry too little brother"

"Well great it's settled lets go get some food!"

"GOKU"

"Yea?"

"Please make sure and let our guests get food before you eat all of it! Bardock he's got some appetite!"

"It's a Saiyan thing my dear, Radditz is just like him, we have to hide food from him so we can eat"

"Not true father! I'm a growing man and I need nutrition"

Radditz pouted and even with their hair being different you could see the resemblance with him and Goku. Bulma giggled at the way the Saiyan's acted so human. She was quite happy with her wish and ready to go home and get them all settled with their own wing of the compound, they were King and Queen after all!

"Kakarot take us to this place to get food"

"Go it, follow me guys!"

They took to the sky heading towards the compound, Bulma had to admit she was a little hungry herself. The new strength and power sure does work up an appetite.

**Still trying to figure out where I want to go with Radditz, I think he's gonna be the cocky funny guy maybe...we'll see.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the time between updates! Hope you like the story so far! Reviews always welcome! :)**

They all landed one by one in front of the compound, and Goku broke the silence.

"Hey, I'm curious, why did the dragon bring back my Dad and brother, but not my Mom?"

"I'm not sure Goku, I'll ask Kami for you if you want?"

"Probably because our mother died while giving birth to you, she was not in hell with the rest of us. She was one of the few Saiyans that was pure of heart, she never fought or killed anyone. She was weak like you Kakarot."

"My mother never killed anyone that wasn't deserving of it! She did not deserve to be in hell with the likes of you! My mother was the Queen for Kami's sake! Purest of all and no low class woman should be higher than her Radditz now watch your tongue!"

"Son calm down, it's okay, I wasn't in hell, I was somewhere between, while I was not pure of heart, I was not pure evil either so King Yemma was deciding what to do with me. I was not tortured or anything like that, but I can tell you that while I was there I did see your mother Kakarot, she was indeed in other world, and before I came back I heard her telling someone that she did not want to go back, that she had lived a good life and could do better things there. I knew your mother briefly and she was a kind and caring woman, no surprise you turned out just like her, though I would say some of it was from the fall you had, but you are strong and loyal like your father."

"He far surpasses my own strength majesty."

"Indeed he does father, guess we'll need to team up when we spar with him, wouldn't want my little brother beating up on an old man like yourself."

"Zip it Radditz"

"Aw come on father you didn't lose your humor when you lost your life did you?"

"Let's remember that I can still beat you Radditz, maybe it's you that needs help fight your baby brother."

Bulma was just standing there watching the Saiyan's interact with each other, she felt a pair of black eyes on her, she thought it would be Vegeta. The blue haired heiress turned to see who was watching her, she was right it was Vegeta, but it was King Vegeta. Feeling uncomfortable Bulma smiled at the King and walked over to her future mate.

"Vegeta hon, I'm gonna go see if Chef is finished cooking and set the table."

"Hn"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He didn't blush this time which made her feel good, maybe having his family back was changing him.

"Bulma I'd like to come if you don't mind?"

"Oh King Vegeta, sure"

"Good I'd like to talk about the ceremony."

"Okay"

Bulma was very nervous about the King coming with her but she wasn't sure why. The two headed out of the room and towards the kitchen, when they were out of sight King Vegeta stopped her, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Sire-wh-what's wrong?"

"You"

"May I ask what I did?"

Bulma wouldn't look the King in the face, she was terrified but trying to remain strong knowing the King could smell her fear. He pinned her against the wall and inhaled deeply, her scent was like nothing he's ever smelled before. Purely intoxicating, she was such an exotic beauty, with each breath in his will power was fading fast.

"You are breaking my will power little one"

The king towered over the small girl, she mustered all the strength she could and pushed the man off her.

"Pardon me highness, but one your mated and two I'm going to be your son's mate! You will find what little will power you have left and not try that again. I will keep this from your son and your mate unless you try a stunt like that again. We both know your son not only has a temper but when it comes to me, I've seen him kill. Father or not sire I am his."

The King was awestruck at her brash and bold move. This little one had a spark; he turned the corners of his mouth up to an ever so slight grin, very much resembling his son.

"Oh my little one, you are brave to speak to the King in such a way. Silly girl, I like women that are not cowards, why do you think my son picked you? He picked you because you put up a fight. Saiyans do not want weaklings for mates. And my poor dear if a beautiful woman is ever to come to the home, my son will want her, out of pure Saiyan male nature. IF his will power is strong he will remain faithful to you, if not, well my dear little one you will have to share him."

"I share with no one! Vegeta is not like you."

"Ha ha ha oh you are a naïve woman, and here I thought you were smart."

"Go to hell, I'm sorry we ever wished you back!"

King Vegeta got pissed by her statement and grabbed her by the neck again pinning her against the wall under his massive body. He leaned into neck and whispered in her ear.

"You will watch your tone with me, you keep this up and I might have to teach you a lesson."

He inhaled one more time and that was all it took. He lost all control and pressed his lips to hers, within seconds his Saiyan speed had them in a nearby room. He was now on top of her still kissing, moving down her neck and to her chest. The king looked up at her and smirked.

"You should not have done that; I won't be able to stop myself now."

Bulma was terrified and knew she had to get out of there, she looked at King Vegeta and the look in his eyes was not anything she's ever seen, it was animalistic. He rose off her momentarily to try and take her shirt off when she kneed him as hard as she could right in his jewels so to speak. He immediately folded over holding himself cursing at her. Deep down he was relieved because that was all it took to wake him from his instinctive animal side, as she was leaving the room he thanked her for stopping him. The king knew he'd have to face his Queen and his son now. Bulma ran out of the room and to her bedroom, she had to shower, she had to get his scent off her! With her new Saiyan abilities she could smell, hear, and sense all the tings Vegeta could. While in her shower she stood there letting it run down her body the water hiding her tears. She heard the door open and froze, she was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't feel anyone coming, if Vegeta knew he'd talk to her about how a warrior is always ready. She felt it was Vegeta and she calmed herself. The prince went into the bathroom and opened the door to the shower, he could tell something was wrong and she had been crying.

"Woman what's the matter?"

"Nothing Vegeta I'm fine"

"You try to insult me by lying? I can not only see it on your face but I feel it. Now tell me!"

"It-it was nothing, I handled it"

Vegeta was growing angry and stepped in the shower with her clothing and all and lifted her head to be eye to eye with her, that's when he noticed the redness in her lips, the red on her neck where she had been scrubbing, he knew something was wrong, and then remembered she left alone with his father. He will kill him!

"Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"No Vegeta I swear he didn't! He didn't have time to, I stopped him. I kicked him in the balls and he thanked me, he said something about his Saiyan nature and animal side, and that I should watch out because you have it too and you will lose your will power you'll mate with another woman and-and"

Before Bulma could stop them the tears started all over again, now she was worried the Queen would hate her, Vegeta would accuse her of being a whore and she was afraid the King might do it again.

"Woman listen to me, he indeed was acting on his Saiyan nature and with a scent as alluring as yours it's hard to maintain will power, but I will not tolerate such behavior, and I promise you that I will never be like him, I will stay true to you. I will handle my father but will be present when I speak with him and my mother. Now let's go before you scrub your skin off!"

Vegeta picked her up gently in his arms and raised his ki just enough to dry the pair off, she was amazed at his abilities. It didn't even burn her. Bulma got dressed and Vegeta sat on the bed waiting for her. She came out in sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt with a zip up hoodie over it, she was covering as much of her body as possible. Vegeta looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Vegeta, don't lie to me"

"I'm just amazed at how strong of a woman you are. Now let's go and let me do all of the talking"

"Okay"

The couple went into the dining room to find all house guests were there except his mother and father.

"Where are my parents?"

"Your father asked to speak with your mother in private so they went outside. I've been trying to play referee to two boys that want to eat without your parents."

"Hn, Kakarot and Radditz you touch one piece of the food before my parents eat and I will slice your hand off."

"Gosh Vegeta you really don't have to be so mean, we won't eat anything."

Bulma looked to Vegeta with question in her eyes.

"Bulma we are going outside. Kakarot and Radditz do NOT touch the food!"

Bulma and Vegeta walked outside to find his parents sitting on a bench under one of the big trees in the yard. Vegeta could tell his father was telling his mother what happened, she didn't seem angry, she seemed disappointed.

"Father, a word."

"Son, I believe I owe you and Bulma an apology. My actions were inexcusable. I was being weak and I have disgraced my honor as King."

"Bulma dear, are you alright? I am sorry for my husband's actions."

"I'm fine your highness, I was able to fight him off, I just don't want any hard feelings between us."

Vegeta was staring his father down with daggers. He was furious and the King could feel it.

"Son please forgive me, I swear it will never happen again."

"If it does, I promise you father I will kill you. She is mine and I do not take kindly to my property being broken or messed with."

"YOUR PROPERTY! I DON'T THINK SO VEGETA!"

"Woman now is not the time!"

She was standing nose to nose with the prince defying his authority with her fists balled up. The Queen and King burst into laughter.

"Well son it seems that you have certainly met your match!"

Vegeta glared at his mother, seeing the smile that he had missed so much he lightened his mood.

"Well I've had enough of this, I'm going to eat before Bardock's brats eat everything in sight, Bulma let's go."

Bulma knew he wanted her as far away from his father as possible when he wasn't around so she bowed to the royals and followed suit with him. They walked into the dining room and saw Radditz and Goku devouring the food with Bardock nowhere in sight. The two Saiyans stopped with cheeks full of food and smiled at Vegeta and Bulma.

"Shorry geys we cudn't hewp it."

"Yea what Kakawot said!"

Vegeta growled at the brothers while Bulma giggled at the sight before her.

"You fools! You are disgusting! Stop eating like pigs!"

"It's okay Vegeta I'll have chef make more."

"That is not the point, they should not be eating before us, and like pigs. It's disgusting!"

"Okay Vegeta, sit and I'll make your plate."

They all ate together laughing and joking late into the evening. Bulma and Vegeta went to bed before the rest.

"Vegeta"

"Yes"

"Is what your father said true?"

"About what?"

"About male Saiyan's having the urge to always mate even if they are eternally mated to another?"

"It is, but that only happens with the weakest of males. I am stronger than that Bulma. I was stronger than my father at the age of 5, woman you should know that I would never be so weak."

"Well I know how woman can be Vegeta that's all I'm saying. I trust you hon."

"Woman I'm tired, turn out the light and stop your babbling."

"You are such an ass sometimes Vegeta!"

"You are such an idiot sometimes"

He growled at her and kissed her head gently.

"Good night woman"

"Sleep well sweet prince"


	17. Chapter 17

**Well I'm not sure if I should finish this fic or not….Not sure that you guys like it lol but here is what might be the final chapter.**

Bulma woke up to a knock at her door, she put on her long silk robe and answered.

"Good morning highness"

"Morning Bulma, may I come in?"

"Um well sire to be honest Vegeta doesn't want you around me alone."

"Well my son doesn't have to know"

"Yes he will, I refuse to lie to him. If you want to speak with me let me get dressed and we can meet outside."

"As you wish Princess"

King Vegeta did as he was asked and waited for the young woman outside her door while she dressed. After a few minutes Bulma emerged wearing pants a long sleeve shirt and slip on flats. Not leaveing any skin exposed.

"Okay highness, what do you want to talk about? We can walk and talk out to the yard."

"I want to talk with you about the ceremony. Do you know what Saiyan tradition is?"

"Um well no I don't"

"Vegeta will mark you the night of the ceremony so no man will ever try to touch you, you will be branded so to speak with the Vegetasi symbol, now this sounds painful but it is not. Your minds will also be connected as one. You will share a mental bond with one another and you need the use of ki to do so. Now as I stated before the hormonal side of a Saiyan male is difficult to control but I know my son is not so weak and please forgive my moment of weakness. As I'm sure you know his strength surpasses my own. I was thinking the best time to do the ceremony would be under the full moon. Another Saiyan tradition if that is alright with you."

"Well uh-yea sure, my parents won't be back for a while, actually sire do you mind if I call them to see when they will be back?"

"Sure I'll wait here."

Bulma called the hotel her parents were staying.

"Miss Briefs we haven't seen your parents in a few days."

"WHAT?"

"No Miss we haven't they left with a tour group and we assumed they stayed at another hotel and would be back soon. Would you like for me to send a search team out?"

"YES I DO! ARE YOU INSANE NOT TO! I'M COMING THERE TO LOOK MYSELF!"

"Yes Miss Briefs, I will have a room ready for you"

"Give me 3 rooms I am bringing people to help me search."

"Oh yes as you wish!"

Bulma hung up the phone and her ki began to raise making Vegeta and Goku rush to her.

"B what's wrong?"

Bulma looked at Goku and immediately began to cry, she rushed to her longtime friend and threw herself in his arms.

"Oh Goku! My parents, they-there missing! We have to go find them please! I-I need to find them Where is Vegeta?"

"I'm right here"

Vegeta's tail was whipping angrily behind him, how dare she throw herself at a low class when he was right there.

"Vegeta please help me! I have to find them!"

"Of course I will woman now stop your blubbering. Father, go get mother and Radditz and tell them we are leaving in the morning."

"Yes son."

"Kakarot are you coming?"

"Well I need to go speak with Chi-Chi but I'll meet you back here, if I'm not here I'll find you guys with my IT."

"Hn"

They all left as Bulma collapsed into the ground, she didn't know what to do and everyone left her alone. She walked into the house and headed to her Dad's lab in a secret part of the house, she was walking in the door that was hidden in a wall, as the wall closed the King followed in behind her. She was too upset to even notice his ki until he spoke.

"Are you alright Bulma?"

"You! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking here and you seemed out of it so I wanted to see if you were alright Princess."

"King you know we are not to be alone together."

The King thought he would be okay alone with her, and he truly was worried about her. His son left her to train without making sure she was dealing with this okay. He had no intentions on doing anything to her but checking on her well-being.

"I know and Bulma I assure you I will not harm you. I will fight with every inch of my strength. I just noticed my son left you, and the Queen is training with Vegeta so I wanted to check on you."

Bulma sighed and walked to the king, she did feel badly for treating him the way she did when he was finally caring and not a jerk.

"I'm sorry, it's just well with past experience"

"I know"

He opened his arms to her so that he could hug the blue haired princess and comfort her. She lay her head on his muscular chest and sobbed lightly. He could smell her, smell her tears, her fear, her sadness. He smelled all of her and was fighting with every ounce of his body not to take her there in this lab.

"It's going to be okay Bulma, we will find your parents, us Saiyans have keen senses."

Bulma lifted her head to look at the King and he smiled down to her. Her Prince looked so much like his father, that smile would melt her heart. She smiled back to him and embraced him back this time.

"Thank you King Vegeta"

"Bulma there is no need to thank me. I'm just doing what my son could not do. Seems his training is more important that you. Does he always do this?"

Bulma went to back to away but the King's grip on her was tight.

"Well he just is dedicated to his training, I respect that."

"Well if I had a mate like you Bulma I wouldn't be wasting my time training all the time I'd be spending it with you."

The longer and tighter he held her the harder and harder it was to resist her.

"He doesn't train too much, I mean we see each other when we go to bed."

"So he only uses you for sex?"

"NO!"

"Then does he do any other activities with you? Did he train you? Did he explain Saiyan tradition to you?"

"Well no, Goku trained me, and you told me about the traditions but like I said he's been busy."

"My dear has he blinded you so much you don't you see that he treats you as his pleasure slave?"

"But he's going to mate to me"

"Yes he is, but what other options does he have? Does he know other woman or just you?"

"Well just me"

"May I look at your neck?"

"Wha-"

Before she could finish the King pulled her head back and examined her neck for markings of his son and there was yet to be any. Her pulse was rapid now and he could smell her blood flowing through her veins turning him on. He slowly pressed himself to her so that she barely noticed. He was inhaling her while looking for markings.

"Sire, what are you doing?"

"I see he hasn't marked you"

"Marked me?"

"Yes, when a Saiyan chooses a mate he will mark her to show that she is his, each male has his own scent as well as each female. When a male marks a female she hold his scent with her own."

"Oh so that's what I saw on the Queen's neck."

"Yes"

"So why hasn't Vegeta done it yet?"

"I do not know, but I do know he is an idiot."

"Why is that?"

Bulma realized that the King was still holding her and his lower body was now pressed against hers.

"If I had a chance to be your mate, I would not waste it training. I need to have a talk with my son about this."

He released her from his grip but they were still so close. Bulma started to feel cold not being in the Saiyan's arms. It was this way with Goku and Vegeta. She looked up to the King with more hurt in her eyes as what he was saying to her started to set in. Did Vegeta really just see her as a sex toy? He never did say he loved her, only claimed her as his property. She couldn't handle this, not now with all the things going on. She needed to find her parents, but she needed love and support from her fiancé. How could he treat her like that? She was beginning to get upset and the King noticed this and hugged her tight in his massive arms.

"Bulma dear do not cry, I will speak with my son. He should not treat you this way. A mate is to be loved, cared for and respected, not thrown to side until your finished training."

"Why can't he be more like you"

The king leaned down and kissed her head gently. Bulma began to feel awkward and tried pulling away from him.

"Sire I really need to go"

"Why not stay with me? You wish my son was more like me"

He wore the famous Vegeta smirk and Bulma's blood began to boil.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I did nothing but speak the truth"

"You tricked me into trusting you! Now get off me!"

"As you wish, like I said I am not here to hurt you and I have held back all urges did I not?"

"Uh, um well yea you did I guess. I still need to go, so if you'll excuse me majesty."

The King moved to the side and let her leave the room with tear filled eyes she ran to her bedroom. Vegeta walked out after and went off to his own room to take a cool shower and calm his hormones. Bulma burst threw her door and went to draw a hot bath with candles with lit and calming music. She needed to relax, she need to calm down before she spoke with Vegeta.

"Woman! The door is wide open do you wish for my father to rape you! Or Radditz maybe, is that is huh? You're a whore that will flaunt it around for anyone?"

She looked up to him and the tears fell faster than she had hoped.

"No your highness, I thought I closed it all the way, I'm sorry."

"Your highness?"

"Yes, you are the prince right?"

"Well yes but you're a princess now Bulma"

"Am I?"

Those beautiful big blue eyes looked up him with such sadness and rejection.

"What is your problem?"

"You Vegeta"

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You treat me like nothing more than a common slave! You train all the time, your never here unless you want sleep or sex, I clean, I fix your machines, and until I brought chef home I cooked for you, is that not servant work?"

"Well yes but you are not my servant you're my mate, where is this coming from? And why do I smell my father?"

"Because while you left me a crying mess to go train he actually spoke to me and calmed me down, and no he did not try anything with me either. He talked and gave me a hug. Why haven't you marked me?"

"HE TOUCHED YOU! NO ONE IS TO TOUCH YOU WOMAN! NO ONE! NOT MY FATHER NOT KAKAROT NOT RADDITZ!"

"I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY VEGETA!"

"YES YOU ARE! WHEN YOU AGREED TO BE MY MATE YOU AGREED TO BE MINE!"

"THEN WHY HAVENT YOU MARKED ME YET HUH? FROM WHAT I HEARD UNTIL YOU MARK ME YOU DO NOT HAVE CLAIM OVER ME!"

"I will kill him"

Vegeta said calmly and coldly knowing full well all this was from her conversation with his father.

"He didn't do anything Vegeta"

The Prince had her by the hair in seconds and pinned to the back of the tub leaning into her neck he whispered into her ear.

"You want to be marked so badly, so be it"

He bit down on her neck and pierced her creamy skin with the red of her blood seeping out of the wound. She screamed in pain and he licked her neck where the blood ran down. He got the taste in his mouth and no turning back now. She was his and only his.

"Happy now woman, you will never touch another man, especially my father or I promise I will kill you both. You have no idea what you just started by me marking you. Hope you're ready for it."


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the LONG wait. My Dad is very sick and I've been dealing with that along with life's other normal stresses. But I've decided to concentrate more on my writing and help keep my mind off other things. Thank you Vegetalove for checking up on me! TFSrules thanks for being so loyal! I hope you like it! **

The princess woke up to find an empty bed next to her. She had not been able to sleep soundly since the fight with Vegeta and she was so worried about her parents. She sat up on her bed and concentrated hard searching for her fiancé's ki signature. Sadly his mothers and fathers felt very similar and she was still learning how to tell the difference. She felt all three of them, two were together in Royal wing, and the last was in the garden. Bulma knew that one was Vegeta. She pulled on her robe and walked to the gardens where she found Vegeta in the back by the falls she had shown him.

"Vegeta hon what are you doing?"

He turned to look at her slowly and she immediately noticed something very different about his eyes. He wore a smirk on face and arms folded over his chest.

"Vegeta what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your-your scaring me Vegeta, why are your eyes red?"

"What's wrong? Don't like the new look you gave me?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh I am, I am quite fine actually"

"Please tell me what's going on! Why are your eyes red and why are acting so strange!"

Vegeta was in front of her at the blink of an eye and he pinned her to a tree smirking the whole time.

"Vegeta please, what is wrong? I'm scared and you're hurting my arms!"

"Is this not what you wanted? You bitched about not being marked, now you're marked. Now your mine"

"I AM NO ONES PROPERTY VEGETA NOW LET GO!"

Vegeta did not falter or flinch, he leaned in close inhaling her and kissing her neck. Her wound was healing thanks to having some Saiyan powers now, but she winced when he kissed her neck. Vegeta leaned back to look at her and saw the fear and tears in her eyes.

"Oh you are so wrong, when a woman is marked it proves she now belongs to that Saiyan. My eyes are red from your blood, and if you thought my possessiveness was bad before, just you wait now. I have tasted your blood, your soul, I now have part of you always. You will never be able to escape me should you ever change your mind about loving me. You are mine Bulma, you should always be careful what you wish for."

Vegeta kissed her lips roughly and her eyes widened with fear, surprise, and shock. She loved this man with all her heart but had no idea how things were going to be now that he had marked her. She was scared. Vegeta noticed she wasn't kissing him back and pulled away to look into her eyes. At first he did want to scare her, he wanted her to see how ruthless Saiyans can be but when he looked into her cerulean eyes and saw the fear, the despair, the pain, he couldn't do it anymore.

"Woman, kiss me"

"I-I can't"

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the gardens, she was almost to her lab when she ran into a wall of flesh. Bulma fell back onto her butt and looked up to see a topless King standing over her.

"Oh forgive me sire I wasn't-"

"You weren't watching where you were going?"

"No I wasn't"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes it's fine"

He held out his hand and helped the girl up from the floor. He noticed his son's marking and tipped her head back to see it.

"I see he's marked you"

"Yes"

"Is he acting different to you?"

"Yes"

"Bulma dear, why are you being short with me? I thought we had gotten past all that?"

"We have, it's just I want to go to bed and get rest for the trip."

"I'll walk with you"

In the gardens Vegeta was at war with himself. Part of him wanted to hold the woman and tell her he was sorry while the other part was kicking himself for feeling an ounce of guilt. The process of marking was almost over and soon she would understand why he acted so strange. He couldn't control his emotions or himself fully and needed to be alone. He knew she also need time to calm down. Vegeta lay back and close his eyes on the tree limb trying to relax and rest until their trip. The sound of the rushing falls lulled the Prince to sleep momentarily before his eyes shot open. He felt his father and his woman together. A surge of jealousy overtook him and he was gone in a flash.

"No sire it's okay, I want to be alone."

"You know Bulma if there were still Saiyan's alive they would be fighting Vegeta for you right now. Whenever a female is marked, another male steps forward and challenges that male. It's why Vegeta is acting strange. When we mark our mates we go let's say crazy for lack of a better word. But it's that craziness, that jealousy and that feeling of having part of your mate inside you that makes the marking male win against the challenging male."

"Oh, I see. Can people have more than one mate?"

"Males can yes, woman cannot. You know Bulma your scent is even stronger now, it's begging for another man to challenge my son. I knew from the time I smelled you and saw you that you were going to be a hard one to let go of."

The King grabbed her elbow and pulled her to his bare chest. She looked up at him and replied coldly.

"You cannot let go of something that was never yours. Now I suggest you get off of me before your son rips you apart."

"The mating process is not finished yet, you and I could have just one night of fun before I have to give you away. Come on."

The King pulled her closer and began kissing her, although he was rough, his lips were soft and gentle. He pulled her into the next room and closed the door behind them. Bulma was scared and she let out a spike in her ki to get Vegeta to save her. She was strong but she was no match for the King. He began caressing her body while undressing her, never once leaving her mouth so she couldn't scream. She wanted her prince to save her so badly. It seemed the harder she struggled the harder his grip on her became. He reached her panties and began pulling them off, sadly she was still only in her robe since she had only planned of seeing Vegeta. When her panties were off she screamed into his mouth. She waited to feel him thrust inside of her but it never came, she was still screaming when he rolled off her. She still hadn't noticed he was no longer breathing. She was screaming Vegeta's name over and over again. She opened her eyes to find him standing over her with his father's lifeless body in his hands.

"WOMAN STOP SCAREAMING I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"I- Vegeta- I was-so-scared"

She was trying to talk between pants of breath and crying. Vegeta threw his father aside and gathered her in his arms. She gripped him tightly and never wanted to let him ago again. This is the one and only place she knew she was completely and one hundred percent safe.

"What did I say about being alone with him?"

"Vegeta I wasn't I left the gardens and was going straight to our room, their wing is on the other side of the house I never expected to see him in our halls. I-I never wanted to see him."

She looked up at him and noticed his eyes were black again.

"I will always protect you"

"Please don't leave me until it's time to go find my parents"

"I need to go speak with my mother. You are safe now, he cannot hurt you again."

Vegeta left the room and went to speak with his mother; he figured she already had an idea of what happened the moment his father's ki disappeared. It wasn't a long walk for him, he wanted to get this over with knowing how his mother would react. He opened her door and found her weeping on the bed.

"Mother"

"Come in son, I know why you're here."

"I had to"

"I know, he was after the princess again wasn't he?"

"Yes, I-I'm-"

"Oh my sweet prince."

She put her hand on the side of his cheek and smiled at her son as she used to do when he was a child.

"Do not apologize to me for the mistakes he has made. You were protecting your mate Vegeta and I did see this coming. Your father was always one for a pretty face. Now all I care about my son is you and Bulma. We will have a royal burial for your father when we come back from finding her parents. Put your father in the tank in preservation mode. We must depart soon."

"Yes Mother, I'll do that right now."

"Vegeta"

"Hn"

"I want you to protect her, honor her, respect her, and most of all Vegeta love her."

"I do"

"Good, now get your father in the tank and I'm going to finish packing."

"Hn"

Vegeta did as his mother asked and put his father's body in the tank and set it for preservation mode. He left the lab and went to check on Bulma. He was back to his normal self again but his bond to her was far stronger than it had been before, he could feel her pain and sorrow.

**Well here ya have it! Sorry it's so short but the next chapter is when they leave to find her parents and well I didn't want to get into that and stop somewhere I didn't want to stop**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this has some fluff in it, dont hate me! Reviews always welcome! :)**

Vegeta looked inside his room to find his mate sobbing into her pillow. He left her alone and set out to find Bardock, Radditz and Kakarot. He found them sparring together in the fields.

"Bardock, a word."

"Yes sire, what it is?"

"My father is dead"

"WHAT! HOW?"

"He once again was after my mate and I did the necessary to stop him."

"Well Vegeta this means you are now the new King and I'd say he got what was coming to him. How is your mother?"

"She is fine. He is in the tank until we return to give him a proper burial."

"I see, and Bulma? How is she?"

"Fine Bardock, no more questions just get your son's ready and lets go."

"Yes sire"

Vegeta took to the sky to prepare for their journey, he had agreed to taking one of her flying contraptions so they don't attract attention. He landed on the balcony to his room and went inside to find Bulma packing between sobs. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His mother was right he needed to show her love, especially now.

"Bulma"

"Yes Vegeta"

"Are you-I-I'm worried about you."

"What? Your worried about me? Why?"

"Because you've been crying for hours and what my father did to you, my mother suggested that I make sure you are okay."

"Oh your mother suggested huh? Well Vegeta I'm just fucking peachy! Go away and let me pack in peace. I will meet you all in the yard in fifteen minutes."

Vegeta was pissed, he was checking on her and she dare yell at him! He turned on his heels and went to get his mother and wait outside.

"Vegeta my son, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You know better than to lie to me. I am your mother and I know when you try to hide things."

"It's that infuriating woman."

"VEGETA! She has been through a lot. Your father, my mate tried to rape her TWICE, her parents are missing and she still doesn't fully understand our ways. I understand life was horrible for you with Frieza but do not push Bulma away. She loves you very much and has put up with your attitude more then she should!"

"Mother I-"

"Don't dare talk back to me son, now you go up there and make her see that under your arrogant behavior you care for her."

Vegeta let out a low growl and flew to his room. He knew his mother was right, and he never defied her. She was the one thing he loved whole heartedly.

"Vegeta I told you to leave me"

"I do not take orders from you. I came here to-to do something I've never done"

"And just what might that be?"

She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes were red and swollen and she looked like she had been crying for days. She had lost that beautiful glow he loved so much.

"I apologize"

"For?"

"For not being more concerned with your well-being"

"And?"

He let out a low growl. Didn't she know how hard this was already and how much it hurt his pride?

"And for not giving you enough of my time, that is as far as I am going woman. You should know from that alone that I care for you."

She could not stay mad at him, especially when he had pushed his pride to the side and apologized to her. She ran and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her marking. It will forever be a sensitive spot for her and when he was the one that touched it her body felt things she didn't know she could feel.

"I love you Vegeta"

"I know this now let's go find your parents. Bardock and his fools just arrived."

"Yes I'm ready to see them!"

The couple went to greet everyone and Bulma decapsulized her largest jet so they would have plenty of room. Everyone settled in for the long ride ahead. Chi-Chi made Gohan stay behind to study much to the child's dismay. Goku and Radditz were fighting over who gets shotgun, Bardock was in the back with the Queen, and Vegeta was in a corner arms crossed over his chest, head leaned back and eyes closed. Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the grown men fighting over the seat.

"Kakarot I am older"

"So I'm better looking! Beauty before age!"

"You only wish! You look like you just rolled out of bed! Brush your hair brother!"

"Well you look like a hedgehog and I'm sure Dad wouldn't like you talking about his hair that way."

"Leave me out of this Kakarot, you and your brother fight nicely"

"You smell like you've been sleeping in manure, I doubt the Princess would want to sit by you anyway. Your stench might make her pass out!"

"She's my best friend, you just met her!"

"Quite being a child Kakarot and get off me!"

Bulma glanced over to see the two were now trying to fit in the seat together. Vegeta was growing tired of listening to them argue. It was no longer amusing to him so he ended the fight when he saw Radditz get up to move Kakarot.

"Thank you for removing yourselves from my seat."

"Aw Vegeta no fair!"

"Life is not fair Kakarot and I am the prince therefore I get the seat next to MY mate. Got it?"

"Fine, I'll go sit with your Mom!"

"Kakarot do not bother the queen with your nonstop babbling."

"Gosh Dad you sound like Vegeta! I just want to sit down."

"Boys there are plenty of seat on this jet! You don't have to fight about it!"

"Bulma Radditz took my seat next to Sakura!"

"Goku stop being a baby and sit down, if you want that seat then be the Saiyan you are and take it!"

"Yes brother, take it, I dare you."

Radditz was smirking at his younger brother. He loved picking on him and winning.

"Fine, I'll sit here and meditate."

"Good, now we can finally have some peace"

The next few hours went by pretty quickly but then everyone was growing restless. Vegeta went to lay down and the Queen took his seat next to Bulma.

"I do hope we find your parents dear"

"Thank you majesty, um I'm very sorry for what happened"

"Not your fault, I'm saddened for my loss but I also knew deep down the type of man he was. His eyes always wandered at pretty women and it was only a matter of time until he was unfaithful to me. I just never thought he would try and take a woman, especially his son's mate."

"Oh I see"

"Oh princess do not worry, my son is much stronger than his father. He will remain faithful to you, I promise."

"Thank you your highness"

The ship once again fell silent and Bulma checked to see how long until they landed. According to her control panel it said they only had three hours to go.

"Boys we have three hours until we land"

"Must you continue to call us boys woman? We are men and should be addressed as such!"

"Well then grouchy, Men we land in three hours. Better highness?"

"Hn"

"I wouldn't call you all men, I'd say some of you still act like children"

"I believe Bulma is talking about you Kakarot"

"She is not Radditz! Dad tell Radditz to stop being such a jerk!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! I AM SICK OF HEARING YOUR MOUTHS OPEN! YOU ARE GROWN MEN, SAIYAN MEN SO ACT LIKE IT!"

The whole cabin of the ship burst into laughter. It was nice having them on the trip, kept Bulma's mind busy and they made her laugh. Vegeta didn't like it very much but seeing him annoyed was also amusing to her.

"Vegeta hon calm down, it's nice to laugh. You should try it sometime!"

"As if!"

Everyone began laughing again at the Prince's expense. His cheeks grew red, Bulma walked over to him and plopped down in his lap and kissed his cheek. She smiled up at him and he again blushed.

"Vulgar woman! Get off me!"

"Nope, you are stuck with me now, I'm gonna be your mate Vegeta so you will just have to learn to love me!"

"gaw woman will you stop"

"Oh fine! I won't pick on you anymore!"

She got off his lap and snuck another kiss in before taking her seat back in the captain's chair.

"Okay passengers, I'm preparing to land. We've got about fifteen minutes until touch down so take your seats, buckle up and get those brains ready to find my parents!"

She landed the jet and everyone exited, after the last person stepped off she put the jet back in its capsule. She tried to sense her parent's energy but she was still trying to figure out how to find life sources she wasn't familiar with yet since they were not home when she started her training. She turned to Goku with a sad look on her face.

"Goku I can't feel them"

"It's okay B, your still learning and they might be too far. Let's go ask the hotel where they were last and then we will start there. It will be okay Bulma, we will find them."

Goku moved to hug her when he heard a low and angry growl, knowing where it came from he stepped away from his friend.

"Vegeta you can't do that when someone wants to hug me, it's only Goku!"

"I do not care, like I said before you are mine now and since you've been marked you will NOT be touched by another man."

"Yes I will and you had better just get used to it! Now let's find my parents, we can talk about this later."

Bulma walked away before he could argue with her more. She walked into the hotel and demanded to speak with the manager.

"Miss Brief's how are you?"

"I'd be doing better if you did not lose my parents! Now I want to know where they were, why they were there and who they were with. I brought my own search team so give me a map and the list of activities my parents were participating in."

"Yes, right away"

The manager printed out the information Bulma asked for and handed her the stack of papers.

"Would you like to use one of our conference rooms to look over things?"

"Yes, that would be nice thank you."

Bulma led the four Saiyan's to a large room and motioned for them to take a seat.

"I'm going to get us some food I'll be right back."

"GREAT! I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry brother!"

"So are you!"

"Enough you two, I'm glad your mother is not here to see you both act like such children!"

"Sorry Dad, Radditz we should try not to fight anymore."

"Well don't piss me off and we won't fight."

"ENOUGH! Ugh I'm the prince of all Saiyans and I feel like a damn babysitter!"

Just as they yelling was about to continue Bulma walked into the room.

"They are getting a large buffet ready for us. It will be set up in here so we can get a plan together and eat while we do it. Vegeta you're an amazing strategist and I'd like you to look over these and see if you can come up with a good search plan for us."

"I am the best woman, let me see the papers."

Vegeta was reviewing the papers and the map while the hotel workers were bringing in massive amounts of food for them. Goku's mouth began to water and stomach growled loudly.

"Gosh, I guess I was hungrier than I thought. Sorry about that guys."

He laughed and ribbed the back of his neck. He was going to start getting food but knew he needed to wait for the three royals to get theirs first. When he saw they weren't paying attention he decided to speak up.

"Hey guys, um I don't mean to interrupt but I'm starving and well I know that I have to wait for you to get yours before I can eat."

"Oh sorry Goku, go ahead and get some I'll eat later, just make sure you leave some for us! Bardock keep an eye on him."

"Yes Princess"

"So Vegeta have any idea?"

"Yes, you and I will go here to this quadrant, Radditz and Kakarot will go here to the third, and my mother and Bardock will go here to the second. From there we split up and search everywhere, since humans have such weak signatures and they are hard to tell apart from one another. Bulma show Bardock and my mother a picture of your parents so they know what to look for. Also get the hotel to show us what the vehicles look like they might be riding in, and we will search their room for clues as well. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads no between bites. Vegeta decided to get something to eat since they had no idea how long until they find the humans. He got his food and took his seat next to Bulma. He could tell she was worried and afraid but she was hiding it and he was proud of her. Bulma noticed he was looking at her, she looked at him and smiled. He knew it wasn't sincere smile but she tried. The group sat there finishing their meals making small conversations. Vegeta kept close eye on his mate. He made a vow to himself that he will do whatever it takes so she never had to feel this way again.

**Hope you liked it! **


	20. Chapter 20

**After a LONG wait here is the next chapter! This was totally on a whim and did not plan for the story to go this way sooo I hope you like it! :P Thank you Vegetalove2012, TFSrules, and all the others that review, add to alerts and favorites! I appreciate it! :D  
><strong>

Bulma had made her version of a scouter so they could keep in contact. She handed them out while Vegeta went over the plans again. When they all agreed they knew what to do Bulma took them to a spot where no one would see them take off, the groups took the sky towards their designated search area.

"Vegeta, do you think we'll find them?"

"Woman I am the Prince of all Saiyans, my senses are impeccable and I'm insulted you doubt me."

"I'm not doubting you hon, I'm just worried and scared and I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. We should land and start searching on foot."

"Fine"

The two landed near a thick forest and started heading for it. Vegeta was keeping his mind as open as possible so if her parents were near he might be able to feel them. They walked slowly into the depths and the light from the sun slowly fading. Bulma was going to suggest they split up but she would need his sight. Her newfound powers weren't quite that advanced.

"Vegeta"

"Yes"

"I can't see anything!"

"So get a flash light out, you're going trip over that—"

"OUCH!"

"I tried warning you"

"Damn it Vegeta! You could have grabbed me or something! Now help me up!"

"Stop your yelling banshee we need to be silent!"

"Then why are we walking?"

"Would you rather we run?"

"Ugh smartass! I'm saying we should fly slowly so that we do not make noise walking AND if I use a flashlight someone might see us which is why you should just carry me and keep your eyes open."

"I'm not carrying you woman, you need to learn to use the abilities I wished for you. Now stop walking, close your eyes tight and then open them. You need to give them time to adjust."

"Fine Mr. Bossy Pants!...Well I can see more then I could before. Thanks Vegeta!"

"The more you use them woman the better your sight will be at night!"

"I'm not used to all these new powers yet Vegeta!"

"Will you keep that loud mouth of yours down!"

"You are such a jerk!"

Vegeta lifted her in his arms and held her close, he felt overly protective of her still after all that happened. He was keeping his senses wide open so that he could see, smell and hear everything. He suddenly stopped mid-flight almost dropping the woman in his arms.

"Bulma"

"Yea?"

"Do you feel that?"

"I don't know, what am I feeling for?"

"That energy, close your eyes and concentrate."

Bulma closed her eyes and did as he told her. That's when she felt it, it was familiar to her but strange at the same time. It was too powerful to be her parents.

"Vegeta, I know that energy, it's not my parents, it is way too strong to be them. We need to tell the others to meet us here."

"Hn. Kakarot, Bardock."

"Yes sir?"

"Bardock meet at the coordinates listed on your scouter, KAKAROT!"

"Whoa Vegeta stop yelling at me, I was talking. Sorry Radditz, Vegeta can be so rude. What were you saying?"

"Kakarot I suggest you listen to me and get your ass where I said now. And I am not rude!"

Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the way Goku always knew how to piss Vegeta off. Within minutes the four Saiyan's were standing with Bulma and Vegeta. They all felt the same power. It was too high to be a human's and they knew they have felt it before but none could pin point where or who it was coming from.

"Vegeta, I know this power source, I've felt it before."

"Well thank you for that Captain obvious! I do believe I have already said that."

"Vegeta my name isn't obvious, it's Goku"

"Radditz if you don't put that idiot brother of yours on a harness I will beat some sense into that thick skull of his."

Radditz slapped Goku on the back and they all laughed a little until Vegeta cleared his throat.

"I would like to try and figure out who this is if you all would shut up!"

"Vegeta there are only a few people on Earth that are human with power levels close to that, so it's either one of them or it's an alien."

"Again Captain Obvious we got that."

"Vegeta are you feeling okay?"

"I'm quite fine!"

"Well that's the second time you've called me Obvious, and a captain."

"Oh my Kami Kakarot will you shut that idiot mouth of yours!"

Gosh Vegeta can't you just laugh like everyone else, anyway what I'm saying is that we can narrow it down by contacting the people we know with high power levels and then take it from there. Ya know it couldn't hurt to have more people here to help us anyway. Especially since we don't know what we are up against. I mean that power is pretty far out there and we can feel it so there is no telling who it is, what it is or what it may have waiting for us."

"Goku that's a great idea! Let's get back to the hotel and see if we can't a hold of everyone. I'll also ask around and see if anything strange has happened lately in the area too, Vegeta is all this okay with you?"

"Whatever woman I could care less."

"Okay then let's go."

The flight back was pretty silent. Vegeta's pride had been hit and he was pissed as usual. Bulma's mind was running in ten different directions, Goku and Radditz were just tired and hungry, and well Bardock was battling himself. While he was alone with the queen he could not help the attraction that was growing between the two. He knew he could never act upon it, not only would he never betray his King, but he could never betray his mate either. Let's not forget that the Prince would have a fit as well. Sakura noticed something was off by the way Bardock had been avoiding her. She almost wished she was in other world with her husband. They landed just outside the hotel where the vehicle was parked and piled in for an also silent ride to the hotel. When they walked in the door the hotel staff greeted them and told Bulma they had some news.

"Miss Brief's we have some new information on some happenings on the island if you'd like to meet me in the meeting room I will fill you in."

"Yes that sounds great thank you. Come on guys."

They made their way into the big room and the manager took to the front while everyone sat down.

"I just received a few phone calls from neighboring hotels in nearby cities saying their power keeps going out and coming back on, vehicles just shut down and the civilians have been acting odd. They have called local authorities, maintenance crews, and the water company for testing if there may be some sort of contamination making the civilians act so peculiar. We also have located the missing tour bus in one of the affected cities, sadly your parents have been infected with whatever virus, or bacteria it might be and are in the area hospital with many of the others. They are in a locked down part of the facility because its not safe letting them out. They have become very violent and angry and I know your parents and this is not like them. We aren't sure how much time we have until it reaches us but we've taken precautions and have stocked up on bottled water and foods that were not grown here, we also have masks we are all wearing as well as not letting anyone leave or come into the island until this is all figured out. We hope that with your genius you can figure something out. I am so very sorry for the news of your parents. I will leave you to discuss everything with your group. Here are masks for everyone and if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much for all the information and I will do my best to get to the bottom of it and save everyone."

The manager left the room and everyone just looked at each other. No one knew what to say, how to act or even what to think. Bulma was the first to break the silence.

"Well whatever or whoever that power level belongs to is what's causing all these problems. I am going to do some research here so you guys can do whatever you want for the day. Meet back here before dark and don't eat or drink anything from here. I have capsules that have enough food, water and supplies for us just in case something happened. If anyone begins to act weird then we will get out of here and set up camp somewhere off the radar."

"I'm staying with you."

"Vegeta you don't need to."

"Yes woman I do, it is my duty to protect you. Bardock you are in charge and you had better keep close eye on my mother. No one is to harm her…Understood?"

"Yes highness"

"Son I'm staying here. I'm very tired and not feeling up to training."

"Queen Sakura are you sick?"

"No Bulma I just haven't gotten much rest lately. It's been a very….difficult…..time for me."

"Oh yes it has, I'm sorry for bringing that up again."

"It's alright dear you didn't know."

"Well Bardock you are in charge and do as the Princess has said, you come back at any sign of something strange."

"Yes sir"

"Let's go train boys."

Bardock and his sons left the royals alone in the meeting room. Vegeta could feel Bulma's ki and it's constant changing. He knew she was worried but her face never showed it.

"Woman, you need to eat, and you need to rest."

"Here, it has food in it. I'll eat later."

"You will eat now, you need your strength."

"Your right, I'll eat then I'm going back to my search. I think I may have found something."


	21. Chapter 21

**Again I'm sorry for the late update! I've been working like crazy! I only have one day off a week so it's hard to find time to write, and keep up with my other responsibilities! Anyway I hope you like it! And if you think you know what's causing the sickness or who inbox me and maybe I'll tell you ;)**

Vegeta sat there with his princess and ate silently, he was trying to figure out whom or what could be causing this. He knew he had made many enemies over the years but nothing happening was ringing any bells with Vegeta. This didn't remind him of any planets he'd purged or the creatures that lived within them.

"Woman"

"Yes"

Bulma asked never looking up from her plate. She was still consumed in the happenings around the city. She had a few leads but nothing solid. She was hoping Vegeta might be able to help once she found out some more information. She needed to find a way to hack into the old files from Frieza's computer systems. He still had a home base planet that did not get destroyed so there had to be more records out there.

-find them"

"I'm sorry Vegeta what did you say?"

"Why were you not listening!"

"I'm sorry babe, I was just thinking of some more possibilities."

"Do not call me babe, and I was telling you we will find them"

"Sorry my prince"

She smiled up at him and for a moment when her eyes met his, the whole world stopped, she always got butterflies looking into his ebony orbs. She loved this man and he was the only person that ever made her feel safe and she knew that when he said something he meant it. Vegeta was a man of honor and pride. He never lied to anyone, and he never broke a promise.

"Woman you're daydreaming again, get back to work and I'll contact the others on the scouters and see what they've found."

"Good idea Vegeta. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Hn"

"Son, did you hear that?"

The queen said only loud enough that her son could hear. She knew Bulma's hearing was getting better but she also knew that when consumed in her work Bulma heard nothing.

"No"

"Shh, listen, in the distance. It's screaming. Get Bardock and the boys to come back now. We must find a place to keep safe until we know what we are dealing with. It's getting closer, and we don't know how it will affect us Saiyans, or Bulma. Until we have more information we mustn't be foolish."

"I agree mother, I am letting nothing happen to my mate. She will not feel pain again…..Bardock, come in, Bardock."

"Yes sire"

"Come back to the hotel now, we have a lot to discuss, scout a place for us to stay that is hidden and far from the dangers. I do not want anything to happen to my mate."

"As you wish"

The Queen walked over to Bulma while Vegeta paced waiting on the others.

"Bulma dear, how is the research going?"

"Oh, hi, um its going okay. I um have some leads but I need to do something that Vegeta is not going to like."

"What's that Princess?"

"I have to hack into Frieza's mainframe on his home base, I have a feeling that I will find everything I'm looking for there but Vegeta is not going to agree with that. I know that we still have to worry about his brother finding us and while I'm a genius and can hack any computer system on Earth I don't know how advanced other technologies are."

"Oh I see. Are you certain that if you hack into his systems you will find what you are searching for?"

"Yes highness I am, I need to just talk with him and let him know my findings."

"Indeed dear you do. He just might surprise you."

"Yeah, your right, thank you! Can I ask you something a little personal?"

"You may, but I cannot promise I will answer."

"Fair enough, what are your thoughts of Bardock?"

"He is a loyal, strong soldier and a dear friend to my family."

"So he's just like Goku is to me, but Goku is a little more…..whats the best word I'm looking for here…."

"Kakarot is what Saiyans would call a pure heart. Although his power has far exceeded any other pure hearts, and they are rare in our people but his mother was also one. She was kind, gentle, caring and believed in giving everyone a second chance."

"Oh I see. Well that's helpful and explains a lot. Well I need to go speak with Vegeta, feel free to look over the little bit that I have found."

"Thank you sweetheart I will. And be patient with my son, he cares for you deeply and has a very hard time showing his emotions, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yes I did, but it's nice to hear it. Thank you."

Bulma smiled leaving Sakura to look over the leads.

"Vegeta"

"Hn"

"Can I talk to you?"

Vegeta turned to face her and grabbed her small hands pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her tight inhaling her wonderful scent. She was his world and with the help of his mother he is showing her more and more, but always in the privacy of closed doors.

"Vegeta hon, I have a serious question to ask you."

He looked down into her big blue eyes and could see the despair behind them.

"What is it?"

"Well I think I may have found something"

"Yes, that is good news is it not?"

"No it is, but I've hit a dead end and I have to do something very dangerous to get the answers and possibly a cure that we will need."

"What are you getting at woman?"

"I have to hack into Frieza's computer mainframe on Planet Chill and see if my assumptions are correct, but I don't know how advanced their technology is and I know that we are trying not to lead Cooler to us and I don't want to upset you but I really want to save my parents and the others and-"

"WOMAN!"

"Yeah?"

"You were rambling again."

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm just scared and I want to fix this!"

_-BANG-_

"GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Kakarot what is meaning of this?"

"Vegeta I don't have time to explain but we need to go NOW!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma, while Bardock ran over to the Queen and scooped her up in his arms. She was taken back by this but did not protest and held onto him tightly. They started for the door and before they could get out people with the sickness were rushing them. Radditz and Goku took to their fighting stance and began knocking them out. They were given orders NOT to kill anyone until Bulma found if there was a cure. When the brothers cleared the path they all took to the sky high enough to be out of sight so they could figure out a plan. Bulma was shaking violently in Vegeta's arms and tears were falling from her face.

"What the hell was that!"

"Vegeta we came as fast as we could but we were too busy training to notice that the people had been infected."

"FOOLS! INSOLENT FOOLS!"

"Vegeta please don't yell anymore, I can't take it!"

He had nearly forgotten about the frail woman in his arms he so angry with the brothers for being so careless. He looked down at Bulma but could not see her face, she had buried it in his chest and her long blue locks had fallen forward.

"What are we going to do now? They've taken over the hotel and we needed the room for Bulma to find answers Vegeta, what happens now?"

"I will figure it out but we must find a place to camp that is not infected."

"I have capsules with me Vegeta so if we find a safe place I can work in the capsule house and I can also build a shield around it so it can't be seen, and whoever is inside, there energy won't be felt either."

"I must say for a woman you are rather smart."

"Compliment hidden within an insult?...I'll take it. Thanks Vegeta!"

"Kakarot and Radditz search the area and find us a place hidden. Your father and I will stay here with the women."

"Yes sir!"

Radditz and Goku flew off to search for a safe spot. Vegeta turned his back to Bardock who was still holding tightly to his mother. Vegeta knew deep down Bardock had always cared for the Queen in a way other than being just a loyal subject, but he also knew that Bardock isn't the type of man to betray so many people by following suite to those feelings. He gripped Bulma tighter and laid a kiss upon her head. He loved this woman and would die to protect her. While Vegeta was lost in thought Bardock and Sakura were having their own conversation.

"Bardock, you may put me down now, I can fly"

"Yes highness, I'm sorry"

"It is quite alright, you were doing your duty to the Queen and protecting me at all costs. I am honored to have such a strong and loyal soldier Bardock."

"I'm flattered you think so highness."

Sakura stood there with her arms still around his neck and looked into his eyes, they were kind but demanded respect and were powerful. The way he looked at her made her feel like a young girl again. And while she knew neither would disrespect their previous mates that way but they would also not do that to Vegeta or his sons.

"Bardock, I want to thank you for your loyal service in the royal army. And I apologize for not having seen your power increase, you should have been higher than a low class."

"I am loyal to the royal family, no matter my ranking, and so are my sons."

"Yes, very much so."

"Vegeta, Father we found a mountain about 3,000 miles away. It's a short flight but no sign of any life and there is a cave atop the mountain that would be the perfect spot for the capsule house."

"Good work my boys!"

"Take us there. Woman get your capsules ready."

They all flew off towards their new home for the next, Kami only knows how long. Bulma was relieved that they found a place, she need a nice long and hot bath with a tall glass of wine! Good thing she brought the larger home with her, not only was it stocked with food already but there were also back up capsules inside as well. When they reached the cave she opened the house and went straight to her master suite and drew a hot bath leaving the others to explore the home. She needed some time to herself and she finally started to let her muscles relax.


	22. Chapter 22

Vegeta and the others were all outside the house discussing what was happening.

"Vegeta, Bulma said she had leads, did she say what they were?"

"She did, but she also said she had to hack Frieza's main frame, and while he's long gone his brother is still out there and will avenge his brother's death. I'm not concerned with beating him because I can easily do it. Cooler is not as strong as his little brother but he is far more ruthless and will do whatever it takes to make me suffer. We all know what that means."

"He will go after Bulma"

"Exactly Kakarot, I need her safe before I go searching for Cooler, now back to the task at hand, Bardock have you had any visions since you were wished back?"

"No I haven't."

"Well that seems odd, did that Namekian say if we would be different once we came back Vegeta?"

"No mother he didn't"

"Sire perhaps this was already set in motion before I was wished back and that's why I never saw it."

"That is a possibility. I want to go to the origin of where this all started and do some searching. We might get lucky and find who or what started all this."

"But Vegeta Bulma will freak out if you leave!"

"That is why she must not find out Kakarot! You will stay here with her, I'm taking Radditz with me. If she asks tell her we are sparring. Keep your scouter on at all times!"

"Vegeta my son please be careful!"

"I am a super Saiyan mother I have nothing to fear!"

"Oh my sweet prince you are so much like your father! Keep in contact with us please."

Without another word Vegeta and Radditz flew off. About two minutes later Bulma came running out of the house in her robe.

"WHERE IS HE GOING?"

"He went to spar with my brother"

"GOKU DO NOT LIE TO ME! WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS HALF OUR LIVES AND I KNOW YOUR LYING! WHERE DID HE GO? I FELT HIM LEAVE!"

"Bulma please calm yourself, go back inside and continue your searches while we wait for communication from him."

"Bardock don't you dare tell me what to do I am your Princess and you will treat me with the respect I deserve. Now start explaining before I fly off to find him myself."

"My apologies Princess but he doesn't want you to worry. He wishes for you to continue your search on the internet is it? And he is looking to find something here."

"Fine, I want to be notified the MINUTE he contacts you."

"Yes Princess."

Bulma stormed back into the house and slammed the door shut. She was furious but knew that there was no stopping Vegeta once his mind was made up. He was just as stubborn as her if not worse. She sat at her desk and began typing away feverishly. Outside the remaining three Saiyans were still trying to figure out what was going on. Then Bardock froze.

"Dad what is it? You okay?"

"Bardock what is it?"

"It's the Prince, he-he's going to be infected if we don't do something now!"

"RADDITZ!"

"Yes father?"

"I had a vision, the prince gets infected, get him and being him back NOW!"

"Dad we both know he wont listen to me!"

"Vegeta you must come back now please! Son do not be a fool!"

Bulma was standing in the door way stunned by the conversation she just heard. She began panicking; she knew if he was to get infected they didn't stand a chance. Her ki was all over the place, the three slowly turned to face her. She was pale and shaking, as she began to walk to them her legs gave out and she collapsed, given into the darkness the blue haired beauty passed out, the last thing she heard was the Queen screaming to her son to come help his mate.

"BULMA!"

"Kakarot pick her up! Take her inside and lay her down"

"You won't touch her Goku, I'm going to need you all to step away from her and I'll let you live."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm so glad you asked Goku, I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. You know you really should go find Vegeta, shame what happened to him. So was the long haired one with him your brother Goku?"

"What did you do to my son!"

The queen growled and stepped closer to the man before her. Goku slowly walked over to Bulma's unconscious body Bardock was stunned, this was not his vision which meant something had changed. He searched out Vegeta and Radditz's ki and both were alive and seemed normal. Those affected with the sickness always felt a little off, you could tell something was not normal. Bardock pressed the button on his scouter so that Vegeta and Radditz could hear everything.

"GOKU I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!"

A blast went right for Goku, before he could dodge it he was sent into the rock wall behind him. Bardock phased forward but the Queen quickly grabbed his arm and grasped him tightly.

"Bardock please don't, this one is stronger than he seems. He's been infected and it's feeding his energy. We need Vegeta."

"Well Goku are you shocked that I managed to hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me, I am a little shocked at your energy level now. Seems we are pretty evenly matched, although I am still stronger. But I love a challenge and you know that!"

"You think you can defeat me? You are fooling yourself! I have far more power than I ever have before! Now I'm going to collect my property and be on my way."

Bulma began to lift off the ground and float towards him. She was still out like a light and Goku hoped for her sake she didn't wake up until this mess was over.

"Put her down, she doesn't belong to you, or anyone. She is however going to be mated to Prince Vegeta and you may think you are powerful but he far surpasses you and will kill you for attempting to kidnap his mate!"

"Goku your father is a fool, I could care less about Vegeta! He doesn't scare me! Not with this new found power I have! Now that she's in my arms I'll be leaving. Hope you all don't survive the upcoming events!"

"What happened to you? When did you become so…..so evil?"

"I am not in the mood to answer that at the moment. Well I'm off enjoy your deaths that are soon to come."

He let out an evil laugh and was just about to leave when Bulma started to stir in the man's arms and as she opened her eyes she let out a scream. Vegeta heard it over the scouter and his speed increased ten times over.

"Let go of me right now! You'll be sorry when Vegeta get here! In fact I'm much stronger now and I bet I could beat you myself!"

Bulma spit in the man's face, not to smart for her….he set her down still holding tight to one arm and back handed her. Bulma fell to the ground with force but was determined not to let him win. She stood up and charged the man throwing multiple punches and kicks. He was surprised by her speed and strength. She was actually landing blows to his face and body.

"Bulma stop it, you are going to get yourself killed!"

"I'm fine!"

As she turned to yell that to Goku a strong hand gripped her hair tightly and pulled her close to his body. He whispered seductively in her ear and made Bulma cringe.

"Bulma my dear, you are a feisty one but I would strongly suggest not doing this again. While I want to keep you alive to be my Queen of the universe I could easily kill you and find another. So please my love do not do something stupid."

"I will NEVER marry you, my heart, my body, all belong to Vegeta."

"STUPID BITCH!"

He raised his hand to slap her; she sunk down and caught sight of Vegeta. She quickly thought on her feet of a plan and it was as if Vegeta could read her mind. He and Radditz slipped back from the entrance out of sight.

"Wait! Please!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you are stronger than me, and I shouldn't have challenged you like that just please don't hurt the others!"

"So you will come with me?"

"Only if you promise not to hurt them, you have to give me your word, please I'll do whatever you say if you just please leave them alone."

"Fine, you have my word Bulma. I won't hurt them. Before we go I want them to see you as the new Queen of the Universe and well those rags just won't do. Lucky for you I've got the power to change all that, now only do I have unbelievable strength but I also have some other tricks up my sleeve."

He snapped his fingers and Bulma began to glow and when it finally stopped her long hair was curled beautifully and she had on a long black gown and a diamond headpiece.

"That's more like it, now you look like you could be my queen. Now say good bye to your little friends, you'll never see them again!"

"NO! You gave me your word you wouldn't hurt them!"

"That was before I found out that Vegeta is hiding outside."

A look of sheer terror crossed her face.

"No, please I am begging you!"

"GET UP! Begging is not suitable for a queen."

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOUR QUEEN!"

He grabbed her arms forcefully and pulled the woman to his chest.

"Now you listen to me and listen closely, I will not take no for an answer, you will be my queen weather you like it or not. And Vegeta do come in, I know your there and I think you would like to say good bye to Bulma before we leave….and before I kill you."

Vegeta calmly walked into the cave. The man moved more graceful and proud than any man Bulma had ever seemed. The way he walked not only made his perfectly chiseled body look god like but it demanded respect. He was gorgeous and she never felt this way about anyone. She had to think of something to save them all.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Bulma my queen I will explain all of that, I guess I can at least tell them why I'm going to kill them and why the whole island has turned violent and evil."

"Then tell us, stop wasting time that could be spent breaking every bone in your body."

"Vegeta you never were the patient one were you…and I wouldn't get too close let's not forget all that's at stake here."

**Okay, anyone guess who it is? Or why this person has turned evil? Hope you liked this chapter! I'm planning the next one now! If you guys don't want me to continue I won't, but reviews would help me keep going.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so I'm still not the best at writing fighting scenes, apologizing in advance **

Everyone froze knowing that the man before them meant he would kill Bulma if they got too close.

"Why don't begin speaking and telling us the meaning of this."

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Yamcha, I was going to marry Bulma before Vegeta came along and stole her away from me."

"WE WERE NEVER GOING TO BE MARRIED YOU ASS!"

"I'm the Queen of all Saiyans and Vegeta is my son. Sadly for you he has a very jealous and protective side. He will kill you before this day is over."

"Oh no I don't think so, ya see I now have unbelievable power and well I know a little secret….now if you all will shut up I'll tell you."

"Get on with it!"

Vegeta spat through clenched teeth. He was never so furious in his life, any other time he would have killed him on the spot but Yamcha held his mate as a shield. Vegeta needed to think things through and calculate a plan to get her away from him so he could blast the weakling and be rid of him forever.

"You and your impatience! You see after Bulma said we were done for good and I found out she was with you, I decided to come here for a little vacation. Well just my luck while I was wondering around I found a hidden laboratory. Inside was someone named Dr. Raichi. Does that name sound familiar to you Saiyans? After he told me how you filthy monkeys had taken over his planet and enslaved his people to later kill them my hatred for you only grew. I agreed to let him do experiments on me to make me powerful enough to kill you and he also created a virus that he called "baby" it will infect a person's brain by invading just a single scratch on the body and flowing through the blood stream. After it reaches the brain they become ruthless violent people that will obey myself, the Dr and well now you Bulma. You see Vegeta when you wrong so many people and make so many enemies, they will eventually catch up to you and now kill you."

"Yamcha please you don't have to do this! You let that monster cloud your mind! You are not evil!"

"I'm not the monster here Bulma, the Saiyans are!"

She couldn't hold back her rage any longer and she slapped him across the face with all the strength she had.

"You will regret that I promise!"

Yamcha backhanded her with more force than the last and sent her flying back into the wall of the cave. Now was Vegeta's time to act. He phased in front of Yamcha and began throwing punches and kicks, Yamcha was blocking them all.

"Prince Vegeta I should warn you, I'm holding back….but not anymore!"

Yamcha began powering up, rocks around him were shaking off the ground and the walls began breaking. He walked over to Bulma and picked her up. She was struggling but it was useless.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!"

With that he charged a ki ball and blasted Bulma in the chest. Her eyes widened in shock, pain and fear.

"I will always love you Vegeta, kill him."

Those words were the last she spoke before her body fell lifeless in Yamcha's arms. Vegeta had never felt such rage in his life.

"BULMA! NO!"

Goku charged Yamcha to grab his lifelong friend, but Yamcha threw her at him instead. Goku held her tight crying while the others came to his side.

"Now Vegeta are you ready to die?"

"You will pay for this. I will be sure to make your death as slow and painful as possible."

Vegeta let his rage come undone, his hair turned golden, his eyes teal and the power seeping from his body seemed to not end. He was screaming while the golden aura around him shifted blue, to gold, to red. His hair grew and he had reached a level of Super Saiyan that no one knew possible. He had become a Super Saiyan II. Yamcha began to fear for his life but was determined not to go down without a fight.

"Ready to die weakling?"

"I should ask you the same."

Yamcha was trying every trick he had to land blows against the prince but not a single one did. He was blasting ki but Vegeta deflected each one and with ease. Trying to land one punch to the Super Saiyan's face he threw his fist as fast and as hard as he possibly could. Vegeta caught it and squeezed, breaking every bone in Yamcha's hand.

"AHHHHHHH"

"Ready to stop fighting yet and succumb to your fate?"

"NEVER!"

Vegeta hit him in the stomach sending him crashing through the capsule home. He flew out and again attacked. He managed to land several hits on Vegeta, but not for long. Quickly gaining the upper hand again Vegeta broke his other hand. Yamcha fell to the ground screaming in pain. This is not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to kill all the living Saiyan's and take Bulma for his Queen and live happy as the King of the Universe. He was not supposed to be the one to die; he was not supposed to kill the one person he ever loved. Vegeta noticed that Yamcha was very distracted and took this opportunity to start on his legs.

"Oh am I hurting you? Well it is about to get worse!"

Vegeta was taking his time breaking each and every bone in the warriors leg, then he moved to the next one.

"You have taken something very valuable away from me and for that you will pay. This is for the first time you hurt her!"

_**~CRACK~**_

"This is for the two times you tried to rape her!"

_**~CRACK~**_

"That is for the slap to her pretty face…twice."

_**~CRACK-CRACK~**_

"AHHH PLEASE STOP!"

"How dare you try to beg me for mercy after you killed her! Now before I break your neck you worthless waste of air, how do I reverse the baby virus?"

"There-there is-is only way"

"Tell me now!"

"Once I'm-I'm gone-it-will…all….be undone"

"PERFECT! I'm going to now snap that neck of yours seeing as every other bone in your body is broken."

"You won't win Vegeta…..until Dr. Raichi is gone he will not stop trying to kill you and the rest of the Saiyans."

"Where is he! Speak quickly!"

"He-his lab it's not far from where you-you were attacked, hidden in the cliffs there"

"Well I have all the information I need. Now you are going to die."

Vegeta stated those last words very calmly but those words sound more terrifying than any words ever spoken before. He grabbed the warrior and was about to snap his neck when Yamcha looked him in the eye with something that the prince was not sure he'd ever seen from the weakling, it was not fear for relief. The Saiyan prince quickly dropped Yamcha, he was still going to kill him. Yamcha's body hit the ground with a thud and a scream and now he was powering up a small ki ball. He shot the man through the chest and stood there watching the last bit of life drain from his eyes. He had avenged his future mate and yet he still felt so empty. He needed her, he needed her smile, her warmth, he needed her to look him in the eyes with nothing but love and respect. Vegeta walked over to Goku who held Bulma in his arms tight. While Vegeta would be furious if any other man held her like this, he now understood fully the way that Bulma and Kakarot cared for each other. She was his only family for long and after Vegeta fell in love with her, he finally knew what family meant. After the death of his mother he had forgotten.

"Kakarot, I shall take her now"

"Of course Vegeta"

The prince looked down at his beautiful fiancé and tears swelled in the corners of his eyes. He looked to Goku and then back down at Bulma.

"Kakarot, I did nothing to save her. I promised her I would never let her feel pain again."

"Vegeta you did all you could, none of us wanted to go near him because we were all afraid of what he would do to her, the outcome would have been the same each time. This is not your fault."

Vegeta looked down at Bulma once more. She had the most peaceful look on her face. There was no sign of pain, she was still beautiful even in death. He gripped her chin and made her face tilt up to his view. He then saw the bruising from the blows to her face earlier. It angered him more. Vegeta stood and began to walk out of the cave.

**Hope you guys are still interested in the story. Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

"Father, should we console him?"

"No Radditz the Prince will handle this on his own terms. I must say I've never seen him like this before. Bulma really did melt that cold heart of his."

"I miss her loud mouth already"

"RADDITZ!"

"What? I do!"

"Radditz she was my best friend! MY sister! She raised me practically and now she is gone! How am I supposed to tell her family? Or the rest of the gang! What am I supposed to do without her?"

"Brother she's gone, be the Saiyan you are and get over it!"

"RADDITZ I LOVED HER!"

"She is Vegeta's mate Kakarot not yours!"

"I KNOW SHE IS VEGETA'S BUT I STILL LOVED HER! SHE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY AFTER GRANDPA GOHAN DIED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO ME!"

"Kakarot, son, the way you speak seems if you care for her as more than the sister you claim her to be"

"No Dad not even close! She is my sister, she was all I had for so many years. I don't care for her in that way. Chi-Chi is mine."

"Kakarot you had better pull yourself together before Vegeta kills you himself for loving his mate."

"Radditz I told you SHE IS MY FAMILY! You don't understand what it's like to lose someone you care for!"

"Oh don't I? How about our mother you fool! Let's not forget that I had to live that loss TWICE! So don't you dare stand there and tell me that I don't know what it's like!"

"Radditz I'm sorry it's just I've never had to deal with a loss that I couldn't wish back with the dragon balls since I was a kid. It's just hard for me."

"Why can't we use the balls son?"

"Well because all the wishes have been used up. The one from when Vegeta wished for Bulma to be like us, then the one to wish you guys back and then-WAIT A MINUTE! WE STILL HAVE ONE LEFT! WE CAN USE THE LAST ONE TO WISH HER BACK!

"Kakarot my boy you're a genius! Once the Prince comes back in we must tell him the news!"

Vegeta sat on the peak with his lost love in his arms. He was still enraged by letting this happen to her. How could he have broken his promise. How could he have let her die. He wished he was gone instead. He can't keep going on without her.

"I'm sorry I let you down Bulma, I did not keep my promise to you. I was supposed to protect you. What am I supposed to do now woman?"

It began to grow cold and Vegeta didn't want any damage done to her body so he brought her back into the cave and placed her inside a capsule until they could get back to CC and give her a proper funeral.

"VEGETA WE STILL HAVE ONE WISH LEFT! WE CAN ASK TO BRING BULMA BACK!"

"Kakarot that wish shall be used to wipe all memory of the baby virus from the human's mind."

"Vegeta but-"

"BUT NOTHING KAKAROT! WE WILL USE THE WISH AS I SAID!"

"Okay Vegeta, but what about Bulma? I want to wish her back!"

"She was to be my mate you fool and we WILL wish her back just not with the Earth dragon balls! Kakarot contact the Namekian fool Piccolo and converse with him about the dragon balls on their planet."

"Okay Vegeta, and I know she was going to be your mate but she was my family long before you came. She was like my sister! She raised me!"

Goku growled to Vegeta hating the fact that everyone was acting as if he had no reason to be upset. Vegeta shot him a glance that said you speak again and I'll kill you so Bardock walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I suggest you shut your mouth son, the Prince is not in the mood, when a Saiyan loses their mate something inside us breaks. With Vegeta being so powerful it only means he feels it many times over. How he has been able to stay this calm is beyond me. He needs time son and while you do mean well I know, you're just like your mother, but please heed my warning."

"Fine, I'm leaving to find Piccolo. I will meet you all back at CC in a day."

"Radditz go with your brother."

"I don't need any help Dad, I know where he'll be"

"Yes I know this but I think a little bonding would do you two some good. Now go."

Goku and Radditz grumbled under their breath and flew out of the cave. Bardock turned his attention to the queen who was now heading to board the craft that Vegeta had taken from its capsule form.

"Highness"

"Yes Bardock"

"We need to keep a close eye on him. He may seem fine but anything can set him off into rage and we can't handle that. No one here is stronger than him and I don't know that we could snap him out of it before he-"

"I understand what would happen Bardock. We will watch him but we must let him mourn. I have never seen my son this way before, he is different somehow."

"He knows how to love, she managed to take away some of the hatred that Frieza brought upon him."

"So she has"

"Mother, Bardock, let's go."

"Back to the compound?"

"No, we are meeting with Kami so that he may wipe all damages done by the baby virus clean, including memories."

"Oh I see, well could that possibly work to revive Bulma?"

"Possibly but I think not. She was not killed by the virus or someone infected. She was killed by the controller of the virus."

"We should still ask."

"We will. I will be in my chambers until we land. The ship is on autopilot so we do not need to be near the controls."

"Yes son, we shall leave you in peace."

"Hn"

Vegeta walked into his chambers on the ship to try and rest on the 6 hour flight to the lookout. He was curious if what his mother said was right, could they wish her back when they ask all the damage to be fixed? He sure hoped so! It would save him not only a long trip to Namek but it would shorten the time he would be without her. He never realized how deep his feelings for her were until this day. He didn't know whether to be ashamed he felt sorrow over her loss or relieved that he can feel something at all for someone other than himself. He willed himself to finally fall asleep, but even then he dreamed about her.

"Vegeta…Vegeta, I'm here"

"B-Bulma?"

"Yes, I want you to know that it is not your fault."

"Woman it is my fault. I did not protect you like I should have, like I promised."

"Oh hon please don't think like that. We will be together again, I know it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because Vegeta, your going to die!"

Her face turned demon like, her eyes red and she morphed into something that you would only see in hell. Vegeta's eyes sprang open and he quickly sat up.

"What the fuck was that!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait between updates! I will never abandon a story if that gives you any hope, lol it may take a while for me to update but promise they are always in my head! Hope you all have liked it so far! Review please **

That dream, well, nightmare was in Vegeta's head all day. He didn't understand it. Why had she turned into a demon, why had she tried to kill him? Maybe he was just over thinking this as he usually did. Vegeta and the others made it to the lookout and set out to find Kami.

"Popo, where is he?"

"Hello Vegeta, who are you looking for?"

"Do not play stupid with me! Where is he!"

"I am here Vegeta, what is it you need?"

"As I'm sure you know why I'm here. Are you not the Earth guardian?"

"Yes Vegeta I know about the virus, and the death of Bulma. Are you here to wish her back with the last wish?"

"No"

"No? Well what is it I can do for you then?"

"I want to wish all damages done by the virus to be fixed as well as all memory of it happening erased."

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I cannot do that. They already have no memory of the previous events. Once baby took over their minds they had no control therefor they have no recollection of it."

"I see, what about her parents? Are they okay?"

"Yes they are, so have you decided on your wish?"

"Not yet"

"Bardock, get Radditz and Kakarot back here."

"Yes sir"

Bardock bowed to the prince and the queen. He slowly took his eyes off her before he left. A small blush formed on her cheeks. Vegeta noticed this and gave his mother an all knowing look. Vegeta's head swirled, he had so much to think about. Should he wish Bulma back with the Earth dragon balls, or travel to Namek. He knew she was temperamental and didn't know if the blue haired beauty would get angry at him for wasting the last wish or get angry that he went all the way to Namek instead of using the last wish. He was hoping Kakarot would know. He knew her longer, and knew her mood swings a little better. The flame haired prince was so lost in thought he didn't sense Goku and the others appear in front of him.

"Hey Vegeta! What's up?"

"Ugh Kakarot when will you learn how to speak to your prince!"

"Radditz, he's my friend, that's how we talk"

"Kakarot I need to speak with you now"

"Okay, see Radditz, told you I'm his friend, maybe even his best friend!"

"KAKAROT NOW!"

"Okay okay I'm coming, sheesh why are you always so serious?"

"Kakarot, the old man says we cannot use the last wish as planned because the humans already have no memory of what happened to them, he wants to know if I will use the last wish on Bulma."

"Well yea you should!"

"You know how the woman is, will she scream like a banshee because we used the last wish for the next year on her instead of going to Namek and using theirs."

"Oh that's a good point."

"Well you fool what are we going to do?"

"Um I don't know. I could see if King Kai will let me talk to her and see what she wants."

"THEN DO IT!"

"Not until you ask me nicely"

"Kakarot I will kill you if you do not do as I say!"

"No you won't, if you do then you'll never know the answer."

"Grr Just do it!"

"Fine, but only because I miss her"

"You are impossible!"

Vegeta growled at the Saiyan before him. While the mighty prince would never admit it to anyone out loud he did have a soft spot for Kakarot. Maybe it was because for so long he was the only other full blood Saiyan alive for so long. Vegeta sat patiently which even surprised himself while Kakarot tried to contact King Kai. He guessed that since he would see his mate soon anyway that there was no need to yell at the younger man. He was curious however what was going on between his mother and Bardock. He knew that Bardock had felt something for her, his father had told him stories of how the two faught for his mother when they were boys. Vegeta enjoyed listening to his father's stories and at this moment felt slight guilt for killing him. But that quickly passed when he envisioned his father pinning Bulma down. Rage was starting to set in and he needed to calm himself and stay focused at the task at hand.

"-thanks King Kai! I'll tell Vegeta."

"Well?"

"She said wish her back now"

"Hn"

Vegeta nodded and walked calmly over to Kami.

"She wishes to be brought back now"

"It shall be done Vegeta"

Kami had Vegeta take her out of the capsule and place her body on the ground by the dragon balls. The elder Namekian then summoned the Shenron and spoke his wish to the massive dragon. The dragon responded by a nod of his head and a red flash to his eyes. They all stood over her waiting for some sign of life. Finally Vegeta felt her life energy slowly begin to rise.

"She's back"

"Are you sure? I don't feel her yet."

"Kakarot when I marked her we became bonded. If we try hard enough we can feel what the other is feeling, thinking and an subtle changes in ki."

"Oh Chi-Chi and I can't do that"

"Did you mark her fool?"

"No"

"Well then there is your answer! No shut up she's waking up!"

Bulma groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the 5 Saiyan's standing over and gasped. She knew she was getting wished back but didn't expect to see everyone starring at her like that.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you Bulma, how ya feeling?"

Goku smiled at her and stretched his hand out to help her up. She smiled back and grabbed him to help lift her off the floor. Bulma stood and looked over to Vegeta who was standing behind them all with his arms crossed and that signature scowl on his face. She instantly got the butterflies in her stomach all over again. The princess pushed Goku and Radditz aside and ran to Vegeta and threw herself in his arms. Bulma buried her head in his neck and started to sob lightly.

"Vegeta, I was so scared I would never see you again!"

"But you did"

"Did you kill him?"

"After I broke every bone in his body first."

"Good, and my parents?"

"They are fine, anyone infected by baby will have no memory of it. Now that you are alive we have to finish what we started."

"Meaning?"

Vegeta smirked at her and turned to the others and began to speak.

"After we kill the doctor and blow up the laboratory and bring her parents back here we shall complete the ceremony under a full moon."

"But I don't have a dress or anything Vegeta!"

"Woman you should know that it will not be the day after we complete this mission. Do you not know how the phases of the moon work? And here you call yourself a genius."

"I do you jerk! We just don't know how long this will take. And I'm glad to see nothing changed since I died, your still an ass!"

"And you still don't stop screaming!"

"AHH your impossible! Let's go get my parents I'm tired of fighting with you after I was just brought back from the dead!"

"You're the one fighting."

"Whatever Vegeta let's just go okay"

The others couldn't help but stifle laughs at the pair. Nothing changed, Bulma died and they all thought for sure Vegeta would act different when she came back. For the most part Bardock and Radditz were happy he hadn't changed but Goku and his mother hoped that maybe he would be a little less, well a little less Vegeta like.

"Radditz, mother, you two will find the lab and destroy everything inside, I want nothing to remain but ashes, Kakarot you and I will find the doctor, Bardock, you and the woman will find her parents and bring them to safety."

"Yes sir"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I don't think so! I am going with you Vegeta!"

"No, you will do as I say"

"NO I WONT!"

"WOMAN THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION! I LOST YOU ONCE AND I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN! NOW STAY CLOSE TO BARDOCK AND DO NOT LEAVE HIS SIDE!"

Vegeta's voice was threatening and she knew when to give up, and now was one of those times.

"Okay Vegeta, I'm sorry, I'll stay close to Bardock I promise."

The prince turned and took to the air not waiting to see if the others were coming or not. They all looked at each other for a moment and then took to the sky as well. Bulma looked down and realized she was still in the clothes Yamcha had made her wear, sadly she had no clothes with her so it would have to wait until the task at hand was finished. After flying for what seemed like forever they started to see the city limits.

"Hope you're ready to die doctor. No one takes what is mine and lives to tell about it"

Vegeta spat through clenched teeth and kept heading where Yamcha had told him to look.

**Okay so only 2 chapters left and then it's over! But I've already started working on the story line to a possible new AU. We'll see. Anyway review always welcome! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Just a little explanation, we all know our proud prince doesn't like to show emotion and so that's why I decided not to have him be all mushy when she woke up. He was deeply hurt when she died and he realized they all saw him so he didn't want to do it again. Hope that helps Anyway there is only one more maybe 2 more after this chapter but I have an idea for another AU if you guys want some more stories from me ;) Enjoy!**

The team split off into their separate directions to complete the task that their Prince gave them. So many things were running through Bulma's head, she was hoping she would find her parents and they would be okay. When her and Bardock reached the part of the island she reached out and searched for her parents energies. She had to close her eyes and concentrate harder than normal but she managed to find them.

"Bardock, I found them! This way!"

"Okay, let's go"

The pair took off on foot so they didn't alarm anyone. Meanwhile Goku and the Queen found the lab and began with the small viles and machines before they blew up the entire building. They wanted to make sure there was no way that the doctor, if he managed to escape, could rebuild anything. Goku felt the spike in his friend's ki and knew she must have locked onto her parents. When he and the queen were finished they made their way to the same spot as Bardock and Bulma.

"Mom, Dad! Are you okay?"

"Hello dear! It's so nice to see you! How did you find us sweetheart? Oh hello Goku, you must be hungry! Let's go inside and I'll cook some lunch for everyone!"

"Mom, that's not Goku, this is his father Bardock, Bardock my mother and father."

"Oh how wonderful to meet you dear! My, my what a strong and handsome man you are!"

"Sorry about that Bardock. Mom and Dad, the reason I'm here is to tell you something."

"Does it have to do with the baby virus and the fact that this whole island was under his spell and now have no memory of it?"

"Uh-um-well yea Dad it was, how did you know?"

"Well let's not forget that I'm a genius dear. We noticed people were acting strange so we packed up our stuff and snuck out into the woods and used the bomb shelter capsule. We were watching coverage of it on the news, the reporters kept saying he wanted to be called baby and he would rule the universe."

"Oh well then I guess we can go."

"Bulma hon, why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh this? It's nothing Mom let's just go home okay?"

"Sure deary. I'll whip us up a delightful dinner!"

"That would be great Mom! And we have a few more Saiyan house guests too. Vegeta's mom and Goku's brother, we wished them back with the dragon balls. Also we kind of made a wish for me to have Saiyan abilities too so I can fly and I'm strong its so cool Mom!"

"Oh dear that's wonderful!"

Bulma went to hug her mother when the blonde woman stopped her and her eyes widened at the big pink diamond on her daughters hand.

"OH MY BULMA WHAT A GORGEOUS RING!"

"Thank you! I guess I forgot to tell you that too with everything else going on! Vegeta and I are going to be married!"

"I always liked that boy! Such a strong and handsome man! Let's get home and start the planning!"

"Mom it is going to be a small ceremony. We can have a big party after but its just going to be us and his family."

Bulma saw the sad look on her mothers face but she was not going to give in. She knew her prince did not like big crowds and he has already sacrificed so much for her, his pride for one and he showed her more affection then ever.

"Okay, well I'm ready to go home, let's go."

They walked out of the house they were staying in to find that the queen and Radditz had landed in front of them.

"Oh hey Radditz, any sign of Goku or Vegeta? We are ready to go."

"No, I think he's still looking for the doctor. We destroyed the lab to nothing but ashes so if he was hiding in there then he's a goner."

"Well we should probably go find him."

They stood around deciding who was going to go find Vegeta while the prince stumbled upon the doctor trying to escape in a pod. He threw Goku a knowing look to back off. He stood back and let Vegeta handle it knowing only to step in if absolutely needed.

"Going somewhere?"

"Vegeta!"

"Scared?"

"No, I'm going to end this now! You're going to die for what your race did to my people!"

"No doctor you're going to die for what you did to my mate!"

Before the doctor could react a massive blast hit his ship incinerating it to nothing but a pile of ash. Vegeta felt the doctor's life force die off and smiled heading back to his princess. He was ready to relax. Never in his life did he think he would be able to just relax and now he could. He had part of his race back that would lay down their lives for him and his own and that made him feel a little less guarded. Vegeta and Goku were getting closer to where the group was talking and getting to know each other. Bulma and Radditz were arguing over who gets to go look for the two.

"My brother is with him too, why don't we both go look!"

"I do believe that I am your princess now Radditz and you should probably liste-there here!"

"They are? Oh now I can feel them coming."

"Radditz were disobeying a direct order from your future queen?"

"What? Oh no sire I was just suggesting that-"

"Vegeta can we go home now?"

"Yes we can, old man get the jet ready to leave as soon as possible. I have some very important business to finish when we get back."

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and his tail wrapped around her wrist pulling her to him. His muscular arms encircled her waist and he pulled the beautiful woman before him in for a kiss. She didn't object at all. Bulma was truly the happiest she has ever been in her life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is, the last and final chapter to the story! I hope you have enjoyed it! I might be writing another one soon! I'll try and post a preview here at the end of this maybe. Anyway enjoy!**

The days had gone by and Bulma was busy making plans for the wedding and the party. The day had finally come, the moon was full, her hair was perfect, the dress had been handmade for her so it hugged all the right places. She stood in her room looking at her reflection. She always thought she would wear white on her wedding day but she was going with Saiyan tradition and wearing a gold gown to match the gold in Vegeta's armor. Bulma's stomach was in knots, she was so nervous, excited, and proud. The beautiful heiress turned princess was pacing in her room waiting for the sun to set completely. Everyone else was already on the mountain waiting for her entrance. Traditionally she is supposed to be escorted by the current King, but he was buried the day they got back and so Goku asked if he would be able to do it. The queen agreed and Vegeta didn't object either.

_Knock-knock-knock_

Bulma was pulled from her thoughts to answer the door. She didn't even feel him coming but assumed he must have used his IT.

"Hey Goku, come in."

"Bulma you look beautiful."

"Thanks, so is it time?"

"Not quite I just wanted to come check on ya. I figured you might be a little nervous."

"You have no idea! I've been dreaming of this day my whole life Goku, and its finally here, and with a Saiyan of all people, ha ha the prince of Saiyans at that! I never thought I'd be here waiting to marry him when he first got here. Remember those days?"

"How could I forget Bulma, I knew you could handle each other though. I'm just glad you got over Yamcha. Man was he bad news. Had us all fooled though. Gosh Bulma I knew you and Vegeta would eventually be able to be civil but I never guessed this. I'm happy for you. He loves you very much and you guys are going to be so happy together."

"Thanks! I'm pretty lucky Goku. I've got Vegeta, my parents, you, your family. I couldn't ask for much more."

"Just 10 years ago we were going on adventures searching for dragon balls and now I'm married with a baby on the way, you're getting married, it's funny how things turned out."

"Thank God I didn't wish for a boyfriend! Ha ha ha I might not have Vegeta-DID YOU SAY BABY ON THE WAY!"

"Oh ha ha yea I did. Chi-Chi is pregnant again!"

"WOW Goku that's great news!"

"Well Bulma looks like it's time to go. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am! I'm more than ready!"

Goku put his arm out for her to grab and they flew towards the mountain. When they landed they were hidden so Vegeta could not see her yet. Bulma's mother had her design team decorate the peak in blue red and gold for the royal colors of Vegetasi in the finest silk. Goku lead her towards the silk curtains and with a small rise in his ki they flew open and revealed himself and the future queen. The moonlight hit her just right and she seemed to glow with happiness and beauty. For the first time in his life Vegeta was speechless. He just stared at her as Goku walked her down the aisle. Bardock was performing the ceremony so he was standing at the alter with Vegeta. Her parents, Chi-chi, the queen and Radditz were all sitting front row smiling at her.

"Family and friends, we have gathered under the full moon to eternally bond Prince Vegeta, and Princess Bulma. Kakarot, the rings please?"

"Here Dad"

"Thank you. Bulma and Vegeta you may exchange your ring for the human tradition of this ceremony."

"Vegeta, with this ring, I thee wed, I promise to love you, honor you, and stand by you in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Bulma, with this ring I thee wed. I promise to love you, protect you, and never let any harm come to you."

"Prince Vegeta, will you take her left wrist and place the brand of the royal crest upon her."

Vegeta placed her wrist gently in his left hand, raising his right hand he let his ki mark her with the Vegetasi crest. He was right when he told her it wouldn't hurt.

"Princess Bulma, please do the same on his wrist."

She did as she told and he too was marked with the crest.

"Now as the final part of this bonding ceremony will you all please rise, Bulma, Vegeta take each other's hands please. Now I want to both to place your foreheads together, close your eyes and feel your mates ki rhythm."

They did as they were told and a gold aura formed around them, when the bonding was completed it forced them apart, their eyes opened and they were gold for just a moment. The light faded and the ceremony was finished.

"It is with great honor that I introduce to you, King Vegeta and Queen Bulma!"

Everyone clapped and Vegeta for the first time in front of so many people he smiled, not his trademark smirk but a truly genuine smile. Bulma leaned in and kissed his lips. Her life was complete and he made it that way.

"I love you my King"

"And I you my Queen"

**~The End~**

Well that's it Hope you enjoyed it! I was going to make this chapter longer but honestly didn't want to fill it with a bunch of fluff. Also if you want to see what dress I think she would wear here is the link.

./_1wSo1v0hvwc/S87Yft6BkCI/AAAAAAAAACg/jU7EuDsouIM/s1600/Gold_Satin_

Also if you want me to post a sneak peek into the next story let me know!


	28. Sneak peek into possibly my next AU

I'm not sure of the title yet and I'm open to suggestions. But here is my idea:

Bulma is smart, beautiful, adventurous, and desired by men all over the universe. She is the princess of Earth. For the past 18 years she has been spending summers on planet Vegetasi getting to know the prince and her future husband. They love to hate each other and hate to love each other. Their marriage was arranged a week after she was born, King Vegeta and her father made a treaty, the Saiyan's would protect Earth and never declare war and King Briefs would supply them with the technology needed to become stronger warriors. They shared the common goal of wanting Lord Frieza destroyed. The evil tyrant was claiming planets all over the galaxy and kept getting closer and closer to their own planets. The Saiyans were a strong race but no match for Frieza, but with the help of Bulma and her father they hoped to be stronger than the lizard. But what happens when Frieza pays Bulma a visit? He tells her of how the Saiyans are the ones to watch out for, but she knows better than that and gives him a piece of her mind. So Frieza takes matters into his own hands. He threatens the one thing he knows she loves but her pride won't let her show it. He takes Prince Vegeta and only agrees to not harm him if Bulma will become his bride. What will she do? Will the lizard monster keep his promise and not hurt Vegeta? Can our prince manage to escape without her help?

Tell me what you think of the plot so far!


End file.
